Harry Potter and Forgotten Twin
by Sheltie1267
Summary: This is fanfic is completely AU. It features Alive!James and Lily, Independent!Grey!Harry, Confident!Neville, and Young!Tonks. The pairings are as follows: Harry/Tonks, Neville/Hermione, and James/OC (Lily and James get divorced) Read it if you want to. Just no hateful reviews. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Harry Potter was the forgotten twin of the fabled boy who lived, Daniel Potter. Daniel always got whatever he wanted, Harry had to fight for basic needs such as, food, water, and a bed of some sort. Daniel always got lavish parties, Harry was luck if someone remembered his birthday. When their little sister Claire was born, Harry worried that he, a 2 year old, would have to take care of her. Thankfully his parents paid attention to her. This same wretched existence continued for Harry for 7 years with only his sister paying attention to him. Just when Harry thought his life had hit an all time low, he discovered hidden abilities, and friends in the least likely places.

-0o0o0-

Harry Potter layed on his bed not knowing what else to do. It was his 8th birthday and only Claire had remembered. His parents where busy hosting his twin brother Daniel's lavish birthday party downstairs. Only certain people where allowed to come, and apparently it was considered an honor to be invited; Harry thought these people where crazy if they wanted to spend 6 or 7 hours staring at a spoiled 8 year old brat, who only survived by accident. Harry was always told by his father to stay out of sight and upstairs during these gatherings. This was fine by Harry as he never liked talking to the kind of people who were invited, he found them irritating. Just as Harry was about to fall into a downward spiral of self pity, his stomach rumbled.

"Well Harry, it looks like it's time to eat." Harry mumbled to himself. As he got up he heard voices coming from the party. Most of them where the tenors of the adults talking amongst each other, but they would be occasionally interrupted by the sharp altos of the children.

As soon as Harry got down the stairs he was immediately attacked by a fiery red missile known as Claire.

"I was just about to go get you. They just started to put the food out." Claire said.

"Thanks Claire. I just wanted to wait as long as possible before I was chewed out by James." Harry replied. Harry often called his father by his first name as Harry believed that he didn't deserve the title of dad, or father.

"Well I'll distract him while you get food. Dad can actually tolerate me." Claire stated.

"Okay. Thank you." Harry said gratefully. As he walked over to the buffet line, Harry noticed a girl with neon orange hair that looked to be about 7 or 8, same age as him, waiting in line as well. The girls name was Nymphadora Tonks. The girl preferred to go by Tonks. In fact, if anyone tried to call her by her first name she would use her magic to curse them, or at least blow them across the room.

"Hi. My name is Harry. What's your name?" Harry asked the girl.

Started the girl dropped her food on to the floor and slipped on the salad dressing. Blushing she pulled herself up using the table.

Now a deep crimson the girl replied, "My name is Tonks. And my parents call the walking tornado for obvious reasons."

"Well, I did kind of sneak up on you, so that was partially my fault." Harry said.

"I guess. Say, how old are you?" Tonks asked.

"I my 8th birthday is today." Harry replied.

"Oh! You have the same birthday as the Boy Who Lived. Daniel Potter. Say, you kind of look like him too. Same messy black hair, narrow face, eye shape, though the eyes themselves are different colors. Yours are a brilliant emerald green, and his are more of a hazel." Tonks said.

"Well we would naturally look alike as we are twins." Harry said bitterly with an edge of sarcasm.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! This is why I have no friends. I just ramble on and always say to much!" Tonks sobbed.

"Don't worry Tonks. You had no idea I had any beef with my brother, it's not your fault. And I don't have any friends either. Maybe we could be friends?" Harry asked tentatively, he didn't want to blow his chance to make a friend.

"I would love that Harry! Thank you!" Tonks said.

Over the next few hours Harry and Tonks asked each other questions about what the other liked and didn't like, what their favorite color was (black for Harry, green for Tonks), and what class they were most excited for when they got to Hogwarts.

"I think I would like charms the best as I would be able to protect myself and retaliate against those who try to hurt me, or cause me harm in any way, shape, or form." Harry said.

"Does flying count as a class?" Tonks asked humorously.

"Haha! Yeah I guess it does. I mean you get graded so I guess it is a class." Harry replied.

"Harry! They are serving the cake now. Do you want any?" Claire asked as he barged into the room.

"Uh…sure. Whatever you can get is fine. Thanks. Tonks do you want any cake?" Harry asked Tonks.

"If you can get any that would be great thank you." Tonks said to Claire.

"Okay." Claire did as she left the room smiling to herself. It had been so long since she had seen Harry laugh, truly laugh. It was a pleasant sight to see.

"Claire what kind of cake do you want?" her mother Lily asked her.

"I would like two vanilla slices. One for me and one for the girl in the other room." Claire told her mother.

"As long as it actually is for the other girl and you are not just making this up to get extra cake." Lily said.

Putting her right hand up Claire recited, " I promise that this cake is indeed for the girl who I previously mentioned and that this girl is not a figment of my imagination."

Laughing joyously Lily handed her daughter the cake.

"Thank you mom!" Claire yelled over her shoulder.

When Claire got back with the cake both Harry and Tonks thanked her for it.

"Thanks Claire. You're the best." Harry said. Tonks just nodded I'm agreement.

"So you going to introduce me to your friend? Or do I have to do it myself?" Claire asked.

"Claire this is Tonks, Tonks that's my younger sister Claire." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you Claire." Tonks said.

"Same over here." Claire said in reply.

For two hours, Tonks and Claire got to know each other. By the end of the party Harry, Claire, and Tonks were talking like they knew each other forever. And when Tonks has to go, all three were very disappointed.

"Nymphadora, sweetheart, it's time to go. The party is over." Tonks' mother said sweetly.

"Well bye guys. I'll write you. And hopefully we can see each other soon." Tonks said.

"Bye Tonks!" Harry and Claire said in unison.

The Potter siblings waited for the Tonks' to leave their house before heading upstairs. At the top of the stairs they bade goodnight to each other and went into their separate rooms content with the days adventure, and the fact that they had one new friend.

-0o0o0-

 **A/N: Yes this is one of** _ **those**_ **fanfics. This fanfic will have the pairings of Harry/Tonks, Hermione/Neville. There will be a lot of James bashing, so be prepared. As for my other fanfic, I can only write what's on my mind and for now it's this. Please review constructively!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here it is, the second chapter of forgotten twin. Hopefully it's good.**

-0o0o0-

The next morning Harry woke up to sun filtering though the maroon drapes in his bed room. The rest of his room was also slowly filling with sun. The room was a decent size. It had a double bed with a gold duvet, beige carpeting, black walls and a mahogany desk in the corner. Next to the desk there were floor to ceiling bookshelves. The shelves had almost every defense, charm, transfiguration and potions book you can think of. Harry was currently reading _Defense for the Advanced Learner By: Margret Camarari._ When the sun became to much to sleep through, Harry got out of his bed, and walked to his desk to start reading. At around 8:30 Claire came barging into the room with a plate of food.

"Whatcha doing?" Claire asked as she gave Harry the food.

"Nothing really just reading my book. Claire can I ask you a favor?" Harry asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Claire replied.

Taking a deep breath, Harry continued, "Can you cast the imperious curse one me? I need you to do it so that way I can over throw it. I was reading up on it and you _can_ over throw it if you have enough willpower."

Claire was so surprised by this request that she opened and closed her mouth a few time before actually getting some words out, " I don't have a wand." Was about the most intelligible thing she could say.

"Not a problem. I stole one of James' spare wands. This way it's a legal wand and it won't be able to trace it back to us. The worst that could happen is that we have to snap it before the Aurors come to arrest James." Harry said.

"Well, I can see you put a lot of thought into this, so as long as you are okay with it I guess I can do it." Claire said.

"Thank you! Okay so in order to make this easier for you, I'm going to change my appearance. Just promise me you won't freak out." Harry said.

"Okay…" Claire replied questioningly.

"Here goes." All of a sudden Harry's hair turned red, his face became rounder, his eyes more of the hazel his brother's was. And then the changes stoped.

"How did you do that Harry!" Claire exclaimed.

Harry explained, "I'm what you would call a metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance at will. The skill is incredible but rare, only about 1 in 1,000 wizards posses the skill."

"I wonder if I'm a metamorphmagus." Claire wondered.

"Most likely not. If you where you would know by now." Harry said.

"Well, if you are a metamorphmagus, then how come your hair wasn't neon yellow, or electric blue everyday?" Claire asked.

"I woke up one morning and my hair was hot pink. I thought James was just playing a prank on me but then I wished it was black again and it turned black. I was very startled and at the same time, intrigued. I spent the rest of the morning changing my hair color, eye color, height, body proportions, and basically everything else. The reason you didn't know before now is that I wanted to keep it a secret." Harry replied.

"Oh. Well now that that's out of the way, what do I have to do to cast the imperious curse?" Claire asked.

"You just say the incantation; _imperio."_ Harry said.

"Okay. _IMPERIO!"_ Claire yelled.

All of a sudden Harry felt an air of relaxation come across him. He didn't have a care in the world. Then seemingly out of no where a voice told him to jump.

" _Jump"_

" _Why?"_ Harry's subconscious asked.

" _Jump."_

" _No. I don't think I will."_ All of a sudden there was a blinding pain in his knees. And he was on the ground.

"Wow! You almost over threw it on you first try!" said Claire.

"Really? Well keep doing it until I can completely over throw it." Harry said.

"If you say so…" Claire said.

And so, for the next half hour, Claire cast the imperious curse on her brother until he over threw. Actually, he had over thrown it within the first 10 minutes, but he insisted upon doing it until it was guaranteed that he would over throw it. Finally Claire said,

"Enough! Please! I'm exhausted."

"Yeah. That's most likely magical core depletion. You should take a break." Harry causally replied.

"You don't think you could have told me that sooner! I mean, I could die from this!" yelled Claire.

"Alright! Next time I'll tell you exactly how much power it takes to cast a spell. Now, before you go take a nap, return the wand to James' bedside table; it's the second drawer from the bottom." Said Harry.

"Okay." Replied Claire.

The rest of the day Harry read up on healing spells and medical potions, a very fascinating subject, but also highly dangerous. If they are not done right, they can kill you, or make your conditions even worse. Because of this, Harry was just reading up on how to create prescription glasses as his parents were never going to buy him a new pair. Later on in the evening, there were a series of crashes coming from the lower floors. The crashes were normal; Daniel was always falling or accidentally blowing stuff up with accidental magic.

"Dumb bastard. Can't even control his magic. That's just pitiful." Harry mumbled to himself. But the more Harry thought about his parents (his dad in particular), the angrier he got. I mean how hard is it to pay a little bit of attention to your eldest son? Or to occasionally give them food. Not very, especially for a well to do family like the Potters. Harry really hated his father . So much so that he could barley stand to say his name. His mother on the other hand, he could tolerate her. In fact, he even called her mum. And then as soon as Harry thought about his mum, he went straight back to hating his father. His father was the one who kept his mother away from him. He never let her visit him up in the attic, he barely let her build him a bathroom up there. He never let her get him any presents, and she was never allowed to hug him. Sometimes when Harry was really lonely he often wished for a hug. A simple hug from his mother. Most kids got this almost daily. But the last time anyone other than Claire hugged him was a 7 years ago.

-0o0o0-

 **A/N: Well there it is Chapter two. It's a bit dark, but the next chapter will be a bit lighter. It will be about Harry going to Hogwarts. There he will reconnect with Tonks, meet Hermione and Neville, and establish some enemies. You will be surprised as to who they are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is (obviously) up. In this chapter Harry will be reunited with one of his old friends and make 2 new friends, and at least one enemy. And why is Claire in her room all the time? Find out all this in more just down below.**

-0o0o0-

On the morning of September 1, 1991 Harry woke up feeling happy. Today was day he would start Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was the day he would leave home. Today was also the day that he would have to leave Claire. On this thought Harry frowned. Claire had been spending a lot of time in her room lately. Harry was almost positive that she was losing weight to. Her slight frame was more pronounced than usual. Still thinking about Claire, Harry looked over to the clock on his bedside table. He was running 20 minutes late!

"Damn parents didn't even think to wake me up. They pro rally already left. Looks like, just like everything else in my life, it's up to me to get there." Harry mumbled.

10 minutes later, Harry was ready to go. He had all his books in his trunk, his wand in his pocket, and a backpack full of food. His parents had neglected to give him money fo the train ride. Once Harry was sure he had everything, he apparated away. Normally this was skill thought in the sixth year of Hogwarts, but given how much free time Harry had he just taught himself. Once he was on the platform, Harry quickly saw his parents, brother and Claire. Claire caught his eye and motioned towards the train. Harry started walking towards the train and so did Claire.

"Good. You made it." Said Harry's 9 year-old sister Claire.

"Didn't think to wake me up?" Harry asked.

"I tried but Dad stopped me." Claire replied.

"Oh. Do you think you can help me with this trunk?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Daniel's compartment is at the front. So, you probably want to go to the back." Claire said.

"Yeah. As far away as possible please." Said Harry. With both Harry and Claire lifting his trunk, they managed to make it to the back of the train quite quickly. They found a relatively empty compartment towards the back of the train, only a bushy haired girl with two rather large front teeth, a round faced boy, and a platinum blonde girl were in it. A second later the whistle blew.

"I better go. Bye Harry!" Claire yelled.

"Bye Claire!" Harry yelled back.

As the train stared moving the blonde grew more and more fidgety. After about 2 minutes of her bouncing around the bushy haired girl asked her a question.

"Do you need to use the loo?"

"No. I just get nervous on trains. I'm Tonks by the ways." the blonde said.

"I'm Hermione Granger." said the bushy haired girl.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." said the round faced boy. Everyone turned expectantly towards Harry.

"Oh! I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

Hermione gasped, "You're Daniel Potters twin brother!"

"Yeah and? He's nothing more than a spoiled brat who doesn't give a damn about anyone." Harry replied icily.

"Harry?" Tonks asked.

Turning to face her Harry said, "Tonks?"

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat Tonks said, "Yep. The one and only. How have you been. You haven't responded to any of letter. I figured you dad was intercepting them."

"That bastard. I haven't got a single one of your letters, and every time I tried to send you letter, it came right back to me." Harry said.

"Um… what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah. My dad is a lying bastard who steals my mail, won't give me food, and just flat out ignores me. He prefers my younger twin Daniel you see." Harry explained.

"Oh." Hermione said.

Just then the door opened revealing a solitary figure.

"Well, well, well, look who actually made it to the train."

"What do you want Daniel?" Harry said barely containing his anger.

"What? A brother can't say hello?" Daniel asked faking interest.

"No. A brother can say hello, however, you didn't say hello. He went on to say that I almost missed the train, and I'm assuming it was almost entirely your fault." Harry said.

"I guess your right. Well I'll just be heading out then. I'll be at the front of the train with a more _respectable_ crowd. Goodbye." Daniel stated arrogantly.

"Well, he hasn't changed a bit." Tonks said.

"I see what you mean by a spoiled brat." Hermione growled.

"If I didn't know the Malfoys were blonde I would think he was their son." said Neville.

The door opened again.

"Who is it this time?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. It's Malfoy Jr." Harry said.

"Oh so you know my name. I was just around the train and I heard that Daniel Potter's good for nothing twin brother Harry was here. I see he was right. What's a pure blood like yourself doing with this lot Potter? I mean a squib, a blood traitor, and a mud…" Malfoy never got the chance finish that sentence as both Harry and Neville tackled him to the ground and started punching every place they could reach. The two boys who were with Malfoy tried to peel Harry and Neville off Malfoy but they couldn't.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice.

"This bastard called another student the "m" word." Harry said.

"Well, that's no reason to get violent. If someone says something offensive you tell one of the prefects." The boy said.

"Fine." Harry replied.

"Thank you." And with that the boy left.

"What a dumbass. I mean who would try to get a Malfoy to bow to authority?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Trembling, Hermione asked, "What's the "m" word?"

Before Harry could answer, Neville cut in, "The "m" word is mud blood. It means dirty blood. It's an extremely vile way to say muggleborn. It's not a term one hears in civilized conversation."

"It was widely used in the 70's by a group of people that called themselves the Death Eaters. They were Voldemort's follows. Most of them were pure blood supremacist, meaning that they believed that only those of pure blood were untitled to basic human rights. The Malfoys were big supporters of Voldemort. As were the Blacks and the Lestranges." Harry explained.

"Most of the Death Eaters were put into Azkaban after Voldemort's downfall. But some got away claiming that they were being controlled by others to do Voldemort's bidding. Azkaban is like hell. It's hell on earth. The guards make you relive your worst experiences every single day, for 24 hours. Most people go mad, or die." said Tonks.

"And I was stupid enough to think that I could make friends in the magical world." Hermione sobbed.

"Don't worry Hermione. The tree of us will be your friends. It's not like we have that many. And when push comes to shove, you only really need a few really good friends." Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" said Tonks. Harry and Neville nodded.

"Thank you!" Hermione said.

"Our pleasure." said Harry.

The rest of the train ride passes rather peacefully. When the trolley cart came, Neville bought candy for everyone, and Harry shared his sandwiches. Slowly the conversation started to drift towards houses.

"Personally, I would want to be either a Gyriffindor, or a Ravenclaw. I like their values." Hermione said.

"Honestly, I don't care. But, now that I have friends, I would want to stay in the same house as them." Harry said.

"I'll take wherever they put me. Anything goes. I just want to fit in, and be accepted." said Neville.

" I'm the same as Harry. I have a hard enough time trying to find friends because of my abilities, I don't want to lose what few friends I have." Tonks said.

"What abilities?" inquired Hermione.

"My metamorphmagus abilities. It the ability to change your appearance at will without the use of a wand." Tonks explained. Then, just to prove her point Tonks started to change her hair color from the platinum blonde that it was to a bright shade of neon pink. Not to be out done, Harry turned his a blinding yellow. Some would say that it glowed. Shocked everyone turned to look at him.

"Your one too?" Tonks asked surprised.

"Yes. I learned to control my ability very young for fear that my father," Harry spat, "would claim that I stole it from my brother."

"But that's ridiculous, you can't steal a magical ability. Either you have it, or you don't." reasoned Hermione. As soon as Hermione finishes her sentence, the whistle blew signaling that it was 10 minutes to arrival. Still in their muggle clothes, Harry and Neville stepped outside to allow the girls to change, then they changed while the girls waited outside.

"Leave all luggage and pets behind, it will be brought up to your dormitories." said a voice Harry assumed was coming from some sort of intercom. The train lurched to a stop. And the quartet got off the train.

"Firs years! Firs years! Over 'ere!" yelled a voice that came from a man so big that he could be a giant.

"Looks like we are going this way." Harry said. Following the crowd, the quartet made their way down very steep, muddy, hills. Then, because they could go no further they stopped in front of a pier on the bank of an enormous lake.

"No more than 4 to a boat." the giant man said. With that Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Tonks, all clambered into a boat.

"You'll get yer firs look of 'ogwarts just round this corner." said the man.

"Wow!" was what everyone said as soon as they saw it.

"Heads down!" yelled the man as they neared an ivy curtain.

Once behind the curtain, their was a marina where the boats docked and everyone got out. They walked for about 5 minutes in a generally upwards direction to reach a landing where the most severe looking woman any of them had ever seen was waiting for them.

Then she said, "Good evening. I am Professor McGonagal. I am the transfiguration professor here. Before you can eat dinner, you must be sorted into your house, they are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. You may earn points by following rules, getting good grades, and answering questions, while any rule breaking will loose you points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Now that you all know how the point system works, follow me." She led them to a small room where they all filed in and stood rather close together, Neville was pressed up against the wall by a tall red head kid. Out of nowhere, 100's of translucent people floated through the wall bickering about something or rather. Several people screamed as they had never seen a ghost before. Seeing the ghost was the most interesting thing to happen to the first years. Before long they started to get restless. Just before they all cracked Professor McGonagal came back.

"We're ready for you." she said. The first years followed after her in a double file line to the front of the Great Hall. McGonagal walked up to the front with an ancient looking stool, with an even ancienter looking hat.

"When I call your name, you will put the sorting hat on, and walk to your respective tables. Bones, Susan!" McGonagal yelled. A timid looking read head walked to the front and put the hat on. After the hat was on her head for about a minute, it called out,

"Hufflepuff!" the table on the right cheered. McGonagal counties to read the names out, Harry wasn't really paying attention until she called out,

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Good luck!" all of Hermione's new found friends said to her as she walked up. The hat was on Hermione's head for a good 5 minutes. After they thought she was never going to get sorted, the hat called out,

"Gryffindor!" the table on the far left cheered as Hermione walked off the raised platform to her new house mates. McGonagal continued. Next up was Neville. He eventually joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry put the hat on a voice filled his head.

" _Very interesting. You could do well in any house. The question is, which house will you thrive in?"_

" _I want to be with my friends. But I also don't want to be in the same house as my brother. He's pretty stupid, knows nothing about cunning, is about the most unloyal person you will ever meet, and is as brave as a worm. He has absolutely no personality."_

" _Gryffindor for you. Your speak your mind to much to be a Hufflepuff."_

From the distance Harry heard cheering so he walked in that direction. When he got there, Neville and Hermione greeted him warmly. They filled the time with idle chit-chat. They were really waiting for Tonks sorting. A few seconds after the hat was placed on her head, it shouted,

"Gryffindor!". Smiling, Tonks walked over to the Gryffindor table. After Tonks, only few more people were left. After the last kid, (Zabini, Blaise), was sorted, Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Now before we begin, I have a few announcements, the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone, and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all of those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now, enjoy!"

"And I thought my parents were irresponsible." Harry noted.

"What do you think it is?" Tonks mused.

"Maybe some sort of dangerous plant." Neville suggested.

"Oh! Or maybe a live chess set!" Tonks said.

"Well I have no interest in finding out. I personally like living." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm with her. While enjoy coming up with in likely, yet amusing ideas, let's not die this year."

"I like that idea." Neville said.

"Well that was a lot of food. Good food. But a lot." said Harry.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted." Tonks moaned.

"Well, what do you say we find the common room?" Harry suggested. It turned out finding the common room was easy, as all they had to do was follow the Gryffindor prefect, who they found out was named Percy. Once in the common room, they quickly found their dormitories and as soon as their heads hit the pillows, went to sleep.

 **A/N: This was a long one. I hope you like it. Chapter 4 will be about the first lessons and the set up by Malfoy. For now, please review. It helps improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There were a lot of questions regarding what house Daniel went to. All shall be revealed. Though, most people could probably guess based on what Harry said about him to the hat. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he couldn't believe that he was actually at Hogwarts. After years of hiding money away in order to get supplies, and studying the books night and day, he was finally there. He was at Hogwarts. Harry also looked back on the sorting ceremony and couldn't help it but snicker.

 _Flashback_

" _Potter, Daniel!" McGonagal yelled. As she said Daniels name whispered broke out. At this Harry rolled his eyes. No matter where he went, Daniel was always famous._

 _As Daniel put the hat on, he was wearing a particularly smug expression. The hat was on his head for a while, and Daniel appeared to getting angrier by the minute. Finally, the hat shouted_

" _Hufflepuff!"_

 _Everyone was in shock, especially the Lions, and the. Badgers. With a final angry look, Daniel stormed off to the Hufflepuff table to sit down. It took McGonagal a few seconds to regain her composure. After the initial shock was over, the ceremony continued normally._

 _End Flashback_

Still smirking, Harry got up to start his day. First, found the robes he had thrown haphazardly into his trunk the day before and laid them on his bed. Next, he dug around and found his toothbrush and went to the communal bathroom that all the boys in Harry's year shared. After he finished in the bathroom, the other boys were just starting to stir. As quietly as he could, Harry got dressed, found his books, and went down to the common room to wait for his friends. While he was waiting, he decided to re-read some of the books. When he was about halfway through _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration,_ Tonks stumbled down the stairs, closely followed by Hermione.

"Are we waiting for Neville? Or meeting him in the great hall?" Tonks asked.

"Waiting for him. He might be awhile. There's only one shower and four of them." Harry said scooting over on the couch to make room for the girls.

"What! That's crazy! The girls each have one shower! You should write a letter." said Hermione.

" Well girls have more shampoos, conditioners, soaps, body washes, razors, lofas, files, shall I continue?" Harry asked.

"I see your point. Five guys can all use the same bar of soap, but five girls need one each as we all have preferences." Hermione said.

"Honestly, as long as it cleans, and won't give me rashes, I'm cool with it." Tonks said.

"Do you like having four other people who only wash their feet once a month walking all over the floor of your shower?" Harry inquired.

Before Tonks could answer the question, Neville stumbles down the stairs.

"Morning Neville!" greeted Harry.

"Movnrhry." Mumbled Neville.

"Well, now that we are all here, let's get breakfast." Harry said.

The quartet were very surprised when they made it to the Great Hall in less than 10 minutes, as it took most first years an hour to find it on the first day. While they were there, schedules were passed out the everyone. Harry, Tonks, Hermione, and Neville's schedule looked like this:

1st Year Gryffindor Schedule:

Monday: 9:00-10:30 Transfiguration

10:45-12:15 Herbology

12:30-2:00 Lunch

2:15-3:30 Charms

3:45-5:15 Potions

5:30-7:00 Dinner

Tuesday: 9:00-10:30 History of Magic

10:45-12:15 Defense Against the Dark Arts

12:30-2:00 Lunch

2:15-3:30 Free

3:45-5:15 Transfiguration

5:30-7:00 Dinner

Wednesday: 9:00-10:30 Potions

10:45-12:15 Herbology

12:30-2:00 Lunch

2:15-3:30 Charms

3:45-5:15 Defense Against the Dark Arts

5:30-7:00 Dinner

8:30-9:30 Astronomy

Thursday: 9:00-10:30 Herbology

10:45-12:15 History of Magic

12:30-2:00 Lunch

2:15-3:30 Transfiguration

3:45-5:15 Charms

5:30-7:00 Dinner

Friday: 9:00-10:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:45-12:15 Potions

12:30-2:00 Lunch

2:15-3:30 History of Magic

3:45-5:15 Free

5:30-7:00 Dinner

8:30-9:30 Astronomy

*Breakfast will be served from 6:30-8:45 on weekdays. On weekends, it will be served from 7:00-10:30.

"It's 8:30 now. We might want to get going to Transfiguration. We have no idea where it is." Tonks said.

"No. We do have an idea. The other side of the schedule is a map; handy." Harry said.

The other side was indeed a map of sorts. It had all the classrooms listed on which floor they were on and on which side of the castle they were on.

Map of Hogwarts

Dungeons:

Left: 1st-3rd year potion classrooms Center: 4th-5th year potion classrooms

Slytherin common rooms

Right:NEWT potion classrooms and ingredients

Supplies

Hufflepuff common room

1st Floor:

Left: Great Hall. Center:Main entrance Right: Exit to Quidditch pitch

History of Magic years 1-7. Courtyard Filch's office

Exit to Hogsmeade

Main staircase

2nd Floor:

Left: Infirmary Center: Unused classrooms. Right: Transfiguration Classroom years 1-7

Unused classrooms. Staircases to other floors/dormitories. Bathroom boys

Bathroom girls.

3rd Floor:

Left:Charms classroom years 1-7. Center: Staircases. Right: Shortcut to floors 2 and 4

Arithmacy classroom years 3-7. Unused classrooms. Forbidden Corridor

4th Floor:

Left: Ancient Runes classroom years 3-7. Center: Staircases. Right: Muggle studies years 3-7

Bathroom Girls Unused classrooms.

5th Floor:

Left: Prefects bathroom. Center:Staircases. Right: Gyriffindor common room

Girls bathroom (normal). Boys bathroom (normal)

6th Floor:

Left: Library years 1-4. Center: Staircases. Right:NEWT library

Bathroom girls OWL library Bathroom boys

7th Floor:

Left: Divination classroom years 3-7. Center: Astronomy tower staircase Right: Ravenclaw tower

Bathroom boys Bathroom girls

Outside:

Care of magical creatures years 3-7, quidditch pitch, black lake, courtyard,Greenhouses 1-4 years 1-7

"Well That pretty much sums it up." Harry said.

"Yes; yes it does." Hermione agreed.

"Well, it's 8:45 now. We should probably start heading up the Transfiguration. McGonagal doesn't look like someone you want to be late on on the first day." Neville said.

They all agreed with Neville. After eating the last bit of food on their plates, the four of them headed up to the 2nd floor to find the classroom. Thanks to the map, they made it to class with 5 minutes to spare. But, the schedule neglected to tell them who they would be sharing a class with. Fortunately, it was the Ravenclaws. Harry wasn't ready to deal with Daniel just yet.

"Good morning students…" Professor McGonagal began. Before she could finish her sentence, a red head who Harry thought was named Ron, came bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Professor. I got lost." the boy said.

"Mr. Weasley, did it not occur to you to use the map provided for you on the back of you schedule?" Professor McGonagal inquired.

"Sorry." The boy said again.

"I trust you don't need one to find your seat." Professor McGonagal finally said.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, this class is one of the more dangerous classes you will be taking. One wrong incantation and I could be sending you to Madam Pomphry for turning yourself into half a tiger." McGonagal said humorlessly.

"However," she added, " Transfiguration is also incredibly useful. You can use it to change the color of your robes, make whatever you need out of the common garden stick, or even make food." said McGonagal. The whole class was on the edge of their seats. " We will be starting small and slowly work our way up. It is such to dangerous to start human Transfiguration right away. Today we will be starting by turning a match into a needle." she continued. McGonagal then clapped her hands and a match appeared in front of everyone. " The incantation we will be using today is _**Conmutocus**_. You may begin." then, she walked back to her desk to grade summer homework Harry assumes.

By the end of the class, only Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Neville has made any difference. Hermione's became silver and pointy, Neville's gains an eye hole at the top of the still wooden match, Tonks' became silver, and Harry was the only one to achieve a complete transformation; but that was only because he had been practicing over the last few years.

"I still don't understand how you did that on your first try!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"I told you, that wasn't my first try. I had been learning that since I was old enough to differentiate the ends of a wand. As I said on the train, I spent most of time in solitary confinement in places by my father," Harry spat the word out as if it was something nasty, "with nothing to do."

"I guess that makes sense." Hermione replied. Talking about the treatment Harry got at the hands of his father was always a touchy subject for them as they all had _normal_ fathers. Or no father in Neville's case. Though nobody knew about Neville's situation.

"It's 10:40 and we have Herbology in 5 minutes. We should probably get a move on." Neville said.

"Yeah. Neville's right. We should get moving. I wonder what type of plants we will be working with. At least after this it's lunch." said Tonks.

"True. We turn left here. That'll take us to the main staircase. Then we go out the maim doors and turn right. Then we'll see the greenhouse." Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Tonks asked.

"I looked out the window of my dorm room last night. We are right above the greenhouses." Harry replied.

"Oh." Tonks said, feeling more than a little stupid. The group walked in silence the rest of they way their. They got their just as the bell was ringing and quickly found a table for them to stand at. There was an odd variety of multi-colored seeds. Some as big as your hand, and others, the size of finger nail.

"Welcome class. I'm Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology, and today we will be learning the proper technique on planting magical seeds. In front of each of you are 10 seeds. 3 are red, 3 are blue, 2 are purple, 1 is green, and 1 is orange. If you don't have these colors, please tell me now. Nobody? Good. First, you want to separate the seeds into piles based on color," the whole class then put them into piles based on color, "then, you want to get as many pots as you have seeds. The pots are located in that corner. After you have a sufficient amount of pots, you make sure that you have soil, and manure, I find that dragon, or hippogriff dung works best. After filling the pots ¾ of the way with your soil/manure mix, you will poke you finger into the pot to make an indentation in the soil/manure, then, you place your seed inside the indentation, and cover it up. Once the seed is fully covered, drizzle some water on top of it. One important thing to note is that must always be wearing your gloves, as some of the plants we will be working with are toxic." Professor Sprout said in a very long-winded speech.

For the rest of the class, the Claws, and the Lions worked on planting their seeds. Once they finished a tray, they went to Professor Sprout to get more. By the time the bell rang, Harry, Tonks, Neville, and Hermione, were covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Thank god Lunch is an hour and a half. I don't know what I'd do if I had to go allay with out showering. Next time we have Herbology, remind me to wear my cruddiest robes, which are now these robes, as I don't know how many robes I can ruin without getting a howler." Tonks said.

"What about you Hermione? Are you going with Tonks to shower?" Harry asked.

Hermione, who was covered in mud and manure, replied, "Of course I am. Do you honestly think I'm going to walk around all day smelling like I was pooped on by all the cows in highlands combined?"

"That's a lot of poop." said Tonks.

"So, looks like we're going to the common room to change and ah… freshen up." Harry said changing the conversation abruptly.

"I'm fine with that. I left my books for Charms and Potions in the dormitory anyway." Neville replied.

After the group had gotten their books, changed out of their smelly clothes, and showered, they headed down to lunch to grab a quick bite to eat, then, they went off to Charms.

When they got there, they were surprised at how short Professor Flitwick. He had to stand on a precariously balanced stack of books. Trying not to stare at him too much, Harry, Neville, Tonks and Hermione, found their seats. As they had arrived 10 minutes early, they had no idea who would be sharing a class with them. As students filed in with yellow and black ties, a feeling of dread entered Harry's stomach. This feeling was confirmed when Daniel walked in the room striating as if he owned the place. Though, as Daniel had absolutely no class, it looked more arrogant than he actually was.

"Good afternoon students, I am Professor Flitwick, and I teach Charms. This year we will be coving levitation, spells to produce light, and spells that create sparks. This should take us through Christmas." Professor Flitwick said.

"Now, today we will start with the light spell. This spell will produce light at the tip of your wand. The incantation is _**Lumos.**_ The wand movement is just a simple flick of the wrist." Professor Flitwick explained.

"You May now try this spell." Professor Flitwick said.

The whole class ringed with cries of _**LUMOS!**_ Half the class got it on the first try. Harry was one of the ones who didn't get it on the first try and he didn't know why. He said the incantation correctly, did the proper wand movement, but still couldn't get the spell to work. Flitwick, noticing that Harry was having problems, dashed over to try and help him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, What seems to be the problem?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I can't seem to get this spell right. I know I'm saying the incantation correctly, and there's nothing wrong with the wand movement…" Harry explained.

" Maybe the problem is in the wand. Mr. Potter, is this your wand?" asked Flitwick.

Bowing his head, Harry mumbled, "No. It's my dads. I stole one of his spares before I left for 9 ¾ ."

"Oh. Is there any way you can get a wand?" Flitwick asked.

"No. I'm lucky to have books. And even those I had to steal from the Potter private library, or check them out from the Hogwarts library." Harry mumbled back shamefully.

"See me after dinner." Flitwick said in reply. Harry just nodded. The rest of the class was an agonizing hour. By the time the class was over, Harry was almost bouncing out of his seat. When the bell finally rang, Harry ran out of the classroom closely followed by Tonks, Hermione, and Neville.

"Harry! Harry! Talk to us! We're your friends! You know you can tell us anything!" Tonks cried as she trues to catch her breath.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about my dysfunctional family problems. I just wish that I wouldn't have to steal basic needs; like food, water, books, wands, basically everything." Harry said.

"Harry, talk it's not good to keep everything inside. If you need a wand, I have enough to pay for one for you." Tonks offered.

"I don't want a loan. I want to be able to have my one everything. I want my own clothes, not just my stupid, famous, arrogant, twin brothers old cast offs. I want my own wand, not some wand I had to steal at 1 in the freaking morning. I want my own food that I got for me. Not food Claire had to steal for me. Is that too much to ask?" Harry asked Tonks.

Crying now, Tonks replied, "No. It's stuff everyone should have."

For the next 5 minutes, Harry and Tonks just sat their. The longer they say the more clear things became. The first thing that became clear was that Harry knew he could rely on her for everything, and that she truly was his best friend. For Tonks, she realized just how much she loved Harry. She promised herself that one day, she would get him to marry her, that was what she wanted most in the world. Looking at the clock, Tonks saw that they only had 7 minutes to get to Potions. Nudging Harry, she got up off the ground and help him up and together they ran to Potions in a vain attempt to make it on time. Luckily, Snape wasn't letting anybody in when they got there.

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed to Tonks.

"Preventing him from being late to class. How much time did we make it with?" Tonks asked in reply.

"1 minute. The bell should be ringing any second." said Hermione. Right after she finished her sentence, the bell rang, and the door to the Potions classroom slammed open.

"Enter." said a voice they could only assume was Professor Snape.

"This'll be fun." Harry muttered to Neville.

"Yeah. My neighbors say he's a real bastard." said Tonks.

"Excellent. I have tons of practice dealing with bastards, as my dear brother happens to be one." Harry said sarcastically.

"Did I hear someone speaking badly about me?" said a voice from behind them.

Slapping his forehead, Harry said, "Speack of the devil, and he shall appear; or at least some sort of incarnation of him." Tonks snickered at this.

"What are laughing at blood traitor?" Daniel asked.

"I'm laughing at your pure stupidity." Tonks replied.

"Why you little…" Daniel began.

"That's enough _Mister_ Potter. And since you are so talkative what don't you answer some questions? Tell me, what would you get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.

"Um… plenty water?" Daniel suggested.

"Wrong. Other Potter? Did you at least look at your book?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Yes sir, I did." Harry said.

"Do you by some miracle know the answer to my question?" Snape drawled.

"If you added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you would get a sleeping potion so powerful, it's known as the drought of the living dead." said Harry.

Eyes wide, Snape replied, " That's correct Potter-who-actually-cares-about-his-education. Potter-who-has-the-mental-capacity-of-a-goldfish, can you tell me where you would find a bezoar?"

"In an apothecary, duh." Daniel said.

"Wrong. Educated-Potter, please tell the answer to the Goldfish." Snape said.

Snickering, Harry answered, " You would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat."

"Correct." Snape said.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Daniel yelled angrily.

"You read the book nimtwit." Harry responded.

"5 points to Gryffindor! 10 points from Hufflepuff; for lack of preparedness for class." Snape said smirking.

"Bastard!" Daniel yelled.

"Say another word, and I'll subtract 25 points. As it is, I'm already subtracting another 15." Snape said.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we will be brewing a simple boil curing potion. You have 1 hour. Begin." Snape said turning to walk back to his desk.

"Okay… well Tonks want to be my partner?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" Tonks replied enthusiastically.

"Hermione, do you want to be my partner?" Neville asked.

"Of course Neville." Hermione replied.

While Harry and Tonks were working, Daniel managed to melt the gold cauldron James had bought for him, and the potion went all over the surrounding Puffs. Neville almost added the porcupine quills while the Clifton was still on the fire, but Hermione stopped him, and the disaster that would have followed. At the end of the class, Harry and Tonks turned in a nearly perfect potion, it was only 1 or 2 shades off. Neville and Hermione turned in one of the better Potions. Their potion was 5 shades off. Still, the potion was still blue, rather than the violent orange Daniel's was.

"That class was brutal." Tonks said once they were up on the main floor again.

"Yeah. He completely slaughtered Daniel. A well, bastard deserved it." Harry said.

"I wonder what's for dinner?" Neville asked to no one in particular.

"I hope they have treacle tart." Harry said fantasizing about all the good food he could eat.

"Only one way to find out!" Hermione said as she opened the doors to the Great Hall. Immediately, the smells slapped them in the face. They could smell pumpkin, ham, pork, beef, potatoes, and basically any other fall food you could imagine. The quartet practically ran in to find their seats and start eating. In fact, they ate so much they barely had room for dessert, everyone but Harry. Harry had the wand meeting with Flitwick after dinner that he was really dreading. He didn't want to embarrass himself again; he just wanted to have a wand that could do the simple _**Lumos**_ spell. When dinner ended, Harry bade farewell to his friends and started to walk up to Flitwick's classroom.

 **A/N: So I lied. This chapter does not have the Malfoy set up, but it should answer any questions you had regarding wands and what house Daniel was in. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will include the Flitwick wand meeting, and the set up by Malfoy.. Enjoy!**

As Harry trudged up the stairs to Flitwick's office, the only thing he could feel is dread. Dread that he was about to be humiliated for having parents who hated him, and for having to steal to be able to go to Hogwarts. He felt even more dread by the fact that he didn't have nearly enough money to buy his own wand. A wand cost 7-8 galleons. Harry only had 5 galleons, 6 sickles, and 4 knuts; this was his life savings. He could always ask Tonks for the 3 extra galleons, but then he would have to pay her back, and he didn't want to be debt that long. He couldn't owl his parents for money because they wouldn't even buy him a wand in the first place, so why would they buy one for him now? While Harry was trying to figure out ways to get 3 galleons, he approached Flitwick's door far to soon. Having no other option, Harry knocked on Flitwick's door.

"Enter!" Flitwick yelled in a high squeaky voice.

"Um… I'm here Professor." said Harry.

"Oh good. Now you can tell me what is going on with the wand." replied Flitwick.

"Um… well it's my dad's, I stole it from his draw of extra junk when I was 5 and I kept it." Harry began.

"And this year, they didn't buy me any school supplies, so I had to take books from the Potter family library, and check them out of the library here. I also don't have enough money to buy my own wand, and my sister was cut off from allowance, otherwise, I would have had a wand." he finished.

"Well, it looks like we are going on a field trip to Diagon Alley. I do hope you know how to use Floo powder." Flitwick replied.

"Yes. I do know how do use Floo powder." Harry said grabbing a handful of the powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Harry yelled; Flitwick followed closely behind him. Once they were at the alley, they hurried into Flourish and Blotts for Harry's books, then they went to the apothecary to replace his barley-held-together-by-a-fair-amount-of-duct-tape cauldron, and finally they went to the Ollivlanders. Ollivlander appeared to expecting Harry and got to work immediately. After Harry tried about 50 wands, Ollivlander got all mystical and creepy and handed Harry an 11 ½ inch, Holly and Phoenix feather wand for him to try. There was a sudden flash of light, and Ollivlander was smiling. Harry had found his wand. After Flitwick paid for the wand, and there was no more weirdness from Ollivlander; Harry, and Flitwick went back to the castle.

By the time they got back, it was already 8:30, so, Harry had to run back to the Gryffindor common room in order to make it for curfew. When Harry got to the common room, Hermione, Neville and Tonks were waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Tonks asked.

"I have a wand." Harry said proudly, " and it's all my own."

"That's great Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah!" Neville agreed.

" Have you tried it out?" Tonks asked.

"Er…no. I should probably do that." Harry said.

"Here goes. _**LUMOS**_!" Harry yelled. There was a blinding flash of white light, and then all four of them were seeing black spots.

"What is going on here!" Percy roared.

Trying to grasp the fact that Harry was inexplicably more powerful than most likely Dumbledore, Harry said, "We wanted to see what would happen if we all cast the Lumos charm at the same time. We realize now that that was a mistake, and we can guarantee it won't happen again."

"Good. Some of us are trying to sleep." Percy said storming off to his dormitory.

"That was… fun." Tonks concluded.

"I think we should go to bed. You know let our eyes readjust. And figure what ever this is tomorrow. Hermione, that means no raiding the NEWT library to find out what's happening." said Neville.

"Yes Neville." Hermione replied. And with that, Harry graves all his school supplies to take it up to his dormitory. Neville followed after Harry, and the girls bade goodnight, and went to their dormitory.

 _Dumbledore's Office 8:35pm_

While reading a book at his desk, on of the ward Charms went off; this meant that an incredible amount of magic had just been used. Given as it was 8:30ish at night, Dumbledore wondered who could have done that. Looking at report the alarm had generated, he found out it was Harry James Potter, in the Gryffindor common room, casting a _Lumos_ charm. The reading was 97. This was out of a hundred. Dumbledore himself could only get up to an 85 in sheer magical power. It was said only Merlin could get up to a 100. The fact was that is a first year casting a _Lumos_ charm could get up to a 97, then, that meant that he an incredible amount of magic reserve, and that he was ridiculously powerful. In the end, Dumbledore decided to watch Harry very closely; and maybe even put his skills to the test…

When Harry woke up the next morning, he immediately picked up his wand and ran downstairs to practice making a _Lumos._ Every time he tried, the _Lumos_ kept creating the bright flash of light. After about 10 minutes of this, Harry concluded that he was putting to much magical energy into it, even though he couldn't feel it [the magic]. Concentrating really hard, Harry focused on putting a small amount of magic into the _Lumos._ He finally did it. Harry was so excited that he started jumping up and down and yelling Yes! over and over.

Stumbling down the stairs, Tonks said, " Harry, it's 7 o'clock on a Tuesday. Do try to calm down."

"I cast a sustainable _Lumos!_ Want to see?" Harry asked.

Now fully awake, Tonks replied, "Duh. Now show me the _Lumos._ "

" _Lumos!"_ said Harry. The _Lumos worked as it was supposed too._

"See? No weirdness of blinding light, or that I can't cast Charms with my dads wand… I should probably look into that as it worked fine in Transfig." said Harry.

"Yeah. That would be an interesting topic to look up. You should ask Hermione to help you." Tonks suggested.

"Noted. So what's new with you?" Harry asked.

"Not much. It's Tuesday. Second day of classes. Should be fun. I've only taken classes here for one day and I already can't wait for the weekend." Tonks whined.

"Yep. At least History of Magic is a snooze fest. People say Defense isn't much better. We have our first free period today. Then Transfig.; we also have our first Astronomy lesson today." Harry said.

"I'm great at astronomy. Almost everyone on my moms side of the family is named after a constellation. There's my mom, Androma, my late Uncle Regulus, my late great uncle Orion, and my some how hasn't been arrested yet Uncle Sirius." Tonks said. When Tonks mentioned Sirius, Harry's jaw tightened.

Concerned by this reaction Tonks asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just the Sirius is supposed to be my godfather, but he does a crappy job at it. What can I expect from my fathers best friend? Honestly, Remus Lupin should have been my godfather. He actually gives me a present when he can afford it. Of course it's just like a quill, or a bottle of ink, it it's more than my parents, or Sirius ever got me." Harry explained.

"There is something wrong with your family." Tonks said.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to keep that in mind at Christmas when I get a 2 week old boogie from Daniel." Harry replied sarcastically.

"So…" Tonks said quickly changing the subject, "do you want to go and eat breakfast?"

"Sure. Then we can wait for. Neville and Hermione in the History classroom." Harry said.

"Excellent idea!" Tonks said.

"Ladies first." Harry said opening the portrait hole.

"Why thank you my good gentleman!" said Tonks teasingly.

"You're welcome fair lady." said Harry just as jokingly. Even though it was a joke Tonks blushed. As Harry was an 11 year old guy, he didn't notice her slip up, and for this,To is was thankful.

After breakfast, Harry and Tonks, met up with Neville and Hermione and went to History. As predicted, it was a total snooze fest. Defense wasn't much better. Harry found it odd though that Quirrell was always stuttering. You would think that Dumbledore would hire a professor to teach defense that could at least look in the mirror and not be afraid of his reflection. Then again, Daniel was the boy-who-lived, so Harry concludes, anything was possible.

"You were right Harry; those classes were complete snooze fests." Tonks said over lunch.

"I actually found History quite interesting." Hermione contradicted.

"Are you reading the book as Binns droned on?" Harry accused.

"FINE! I was reading the book the entire time. It's the only way to stay awake in that class!" Hermione confessed.

"HA! I knew it! Not even the great Hermione Granger could stay awake in that class without reading the book. HA HA!" Harry shouted joyously.

"There goes my reputation." moaned Hermione.

"Don't worry. You're still the smartest I know." Neville said as he comforted Hermione.

"Thanks Neville." said Hermione.

"What do you guys want to do with our free period? Go to the library?" Tonks asked.

"Nah. How about we just walk the grounds? You know while it's still nice out." Harry suggested.

"Great idea! I've been meaning to go and get some more hemlock. My Gran likes to use it for decorating, especially Scottish Hemlock." said Neville.

"Let's go then!" Tonks said.

When they got to the library, the four split up to look for books that interest them. Hermione got a book on Transfiguration for beginners, Tonks got a book on metamorphmagus', Neville got a book Herbology, and Harry went down the corridor to the Newt library to get a Potions textbook.

"What's that for?" Tonks asked Harry when he returned.

"I like to fool around with Potions and try to make them less putrid to drink/eat." Harry replied.

"That sounds like fun! Can I help you some time?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah me too! I know a lot about plants; and which ones to add to make them not explode, and taste good." Neville added.

"I'm good at preparing and preserving ingredients and potions." added Tonks.

"Sure! I would love the extra help! Neville, does tour house have an area to brew potions? I have exploded my room one to many times." Harry said.

"Er… yeah. Are the potions like dangerous? Or was it just adding the ingredients too fast?" Neville asked feeling a little bit scared.

"Most of the time I put them in in the wrong order as I was 8 when I was making them. They aren't dangerous per say, just complicated." Harry explained.

"Okay… That sounds nice." Neville responded.

"I think it's a good idea because that way I can stay on top of school work and not fall behind in class." Hermione said.

"I just want Potions that won't make me throw up." said Tonks.

"Okay. Fridays at my house then? 12-5? Sound good to everyone?" Neville asked.

"Sounds good to me. I've got nothing else going on." said Tonks. Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

"Holy shit! We have 5 minutes to make it to Transfiguration! We have to go!" Tonks exclaimed looking at her watch.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Harry said.

Grabbing everything they had, they ran out of the library with Madam Pinces angry shouts at their backs that running wasn't allowed in the library, and that they have to check out their books before leaving with them.

Some how, the four made it to Transfiguration on time, and with a minute to spare, and completely out of breath.

"My, what happened to you four?" Professor McGonagal asked.

"We ran all the way from the 1-3 year library." Tonks explained. "You really need an elevator or something. If you don't know what that is, ask the muggle studies teacher, and if he doesn't know, then you need a new teacher."

"Okay… today we will continuing with the beetle into a button lesson. Today you will get your beetles. Please, please, please, don't smash your beetle Mr. Weasley. We only get a certain amount of beetles a week, and I have 2 more classes to teach this lesson to today. When you get tour beetle, put it in the bowl and review the proper incantation. We don't want any fiery beetles Mr. Finnegan.

After you have finished review the spell, you may begin. Your homework tonight is to write 3 sheets or more of parchment on the properties of beetles and buttons. This is to be handed in next week. You may begin." McGonagal explained.

As predicted, Ron smashed two beetles, and Seamus lot one on fire, and Daniel just repeatedly poke his. It didn't do anything, but the beetle pooped a whole lot on the desk and he had to stay after class to clean it up.

"Dinner time! Then we can go to bed and finish McGonagal's essay, Flitwick's theory paper, and Snape's reading." said Tonks.

"I just want to go to bed. I'm just so tiered. Those cost buttons took a lot out of me." Neville complained.

"Oui! Potter! I heard you've been talking badly about pure bloods you half-blood piece of shit. For offense against my family honor, I challenge you to a wizards duel." Malfoy shouted at Harry.

"Fine. Name a place and a time, I'll be there." said Harry.

"Trophy Room, midnight. Be there." Malfoy said aggressively.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that. It was very impulsive." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. The only thing we have to worry about is being caught." Harry said confidently.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this." Hermione whispered to Tonks.

At 11:50, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Tonks, made their way out of the common room. Unfortunately, their was a s _light_ problem.

"Whatcha doing?" Ron asked.

"Um… we were called to McGonagal's office." Harry supplied.

"You're sneaking out! Aren't you?" Ron accused.

"Well, you aren't going anywhere without me. And I'm your second Harry." Ron said.

"I hate to track it to you, but Tonks is my second, and you AREN'T coming with us. _Petrificus Totales."_ as soon as the spell left Harry's lips, Ron went rigid and hit the floor.

Slapping her head Tonks said, "Why didn't I think of that? An easy quick way to deal with the annoying, arrogant…"

"Tonks, he can still hear us." Neville said before Tonks could get any further in describing Ron.

"Oops!" Tonks said. "I'll just go open the door."

After hiding Ron, and exiting the portrait hole, the four quietly ran to the trophy room. When they got there, there was a nasty surprise.

"I'm sure they're in here somewhere my sweet." said Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker.

"Back away slowly." Harry whispered. Naturally this lasted about 5 seconds. Tonks had crashed into a suit of armor, alerting Filch to their location.

"Run!" Harry yelled. They didn't need telling twice. Filch was right on their tail. They didn't look back to see if they had put ran him. They just ran; strait into the third floor corridor on the right hand side. Filch has caught to them.

"Damn it! The door is locked!" Tonks yelled.

" _Alohamora._ Now it isn't. Get in!" Hermione yelled.

"That was a close one." Tonks breathed.

"Stupid Malfoy. I swear I'll kill him." Harry said.

"That is if we don't die first." Neville trembled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Neville pointed up. From the floor to the ceiling their was a faint three headed dog. It looked like it had just been woken up. And it was mad.

"What do we do?" Neville squeaked.

"Um how about we run out the door and agree to never mention this again?" Tonks said sarcastically.

"Way ahead of you" said Harry prying the door open. When the door was securely closed, Harry, Neville, Tonks and Hermione ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that and why is it here?" Tonks asked when they were safely back in the common room.

"Well, it wasn't their by accident, it was guarding something. Now that I've had my daily dose of near death experiences, I'm going to bed. Unlike the rest of you, I want to wake up on time to get to class." and with that Hermione left the room.

"I think I'm going to bed too. All that running has left me winded. Goodnight!" Harry said walking up the stairs to the dormitory. Neville followed soon after him.

"My god, it's only Tuesday." Tonks cursed as she to climbed up the stairs to the dormitory.

 **What do you think? Sorry about the long update. I had a super big tear I had to study for. The next chapter will have Halloween and the pace will pick up a bit. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There were some questions on where Daniel was sorted. It was Hufflepuff. This chapter will cover Halloween and when they get the forbidden forest detention; though it will be a bit different from the original. Enjoy!**

"That was one weird shit that happened last night." Harry said to Neville as they walked down the stairs to the common room.

"I don't want to talk about that Harry." Neville responded.

"Fine. Let's go down to breakfast and save a seat for the girls." Harry said.

"That I will do." replied Neville.

When they got down to the Great Hall, it was packed. Harry and Neville cautiously made their way to the table.

"What's going on here?" Neville asked a 3rd year girl.

"There's been a break in at Gringotts! It happened September 3rd, just after midnight. Reporters just heard about it this morning." the girl said.

"September 3rd. I was at Gringotts shortly before midnight remember? To get my school supplies. This break in date was not coincidental, it was specifically orchestrated to be that day. But why?" Harry said to Neville.

"Hey guys what's happening here?" Tonks asked.

"There as a break in at Gringotts. September 3rd ." Harry explained.

"That was the day after you were there!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah. We missed the thief by hours. He might have even been there while we there." Harry said.

"But why that day? All of these things have a reason. This might even be connected to the…" Hermione tried to say.

"If you say dog I will personally feed you to a venomous tentatula. I don't want to talk about about it!" Neville hissed.

"Okay… I'm taking this paper." Hermione said the 3rd year girl.

"Alright. I don't know how it will help you but okay." the girl said back.

As they were walking to their first class they ran into Malfoy.

"You're still here Potter?" Malfoy asked astonished.

"Yep. You aren't getting rid of me that easy." Harry replied. "Come on guys, we have a class to get to."

By the time lunch rolled around they were all still fuming over Malfoy.

"That slimy little bastard. It was a set up to try and get us expelled!" Tonks said outraged.

"I know. Well that just means that we will have to get him back." Hart said calmly.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Hermione asked.

"The opportunity will present itself." Harry replied.

"If only I had normal friends." Neville laminated.

"Don't worry. We can be normal. Come on; we have a class to get to." Harry said to Neville.

The days that followed passed very quickly for the quartet. While they day-dreamed of ways to get back at Malfoy, they knew it would just get them in even more trouble because they would have to explain why they were getting back at him. All in all, the quartet's days were back to normal, or as normal as it got in Hogwarts. Before they knew it it was Halloween.

The morning of Halloween, Harry received his first ever letter. It was from Claire. With trembling hands, he opened it. It read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Halloween! Or Mediocre Halloween in your case. I was rather surprised to see a white owl at my window yesterday; I assumed she was yours. I guess she knew how hard today is for you and wanted to make it as easy as possible. I wanted to let you know that you are still my favorite brother, and as far as I'm concerned, only brother as the other one probably doesn't even know I exist. Anyway, I hope your time at Hogwarts is as great as you always told me about, and that you have at least one friend. Talk to you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Claire_

"You have a really nice sister." Tonks said.

"Nothing like mine.*" Hermione said.

"You have a sister?" Neville asked surprised.

"Yes. She is 17. Her name is Emily." Hermione replied.

"Oh. Do you talk to her?" Tonks asked.

"Not since I was eight. That was when I started doing magic. She hates me because I'm magical and she's not. It's rather stupid in my opinion. I'd rather be like her. She always had friends and people like her. I didn't have any friends before you guys, and everyone hated me." Hermione sighed.

"That's what happened to my mom and her sister. You should try to patch things up with up Emily. You know so that you can have functional family dinner." Harry suggested.

"I would but ever since I got my Hogwarts letter whenever I entered the room she was in to talk to her, she would glare at me and walk away." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't mean to upset you." Tonks said.

"We better get to Herbology. Don't want to late to that class; we might end up having to repot a venomous tentatula." Neville shuddered yeah good idea.

All of their classes felt like they were a million years long. They were all just waiting for the Halloween Feast, and Charms because today they would make things fly. When the bell rang signaling the end of Transfiguration, they all ran to the third floor to get good seats in Charms.

"Welcome class! Today we will be making objects fly. You will be partnered up with someone and be taking turns levitating a feather. Remember, the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Flitwick squeaked. "The partners are Harry and Seamus, Tonks and Zaharias, Neville and Hannah, Hermione and Daniel, Ron and Susan, Lavender and Ernie, and finally, Dean and Justin. Miss. Patil, you may partner up with whomever you please, or you may work alone. You may begin.

Cries of Wingardium Leviosa could be heard all around the room.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Daniel yelled smacking his wand against the feather.

"Stop it! You're going to poke someone's eye out. It's Levi _ **o**_ sa, not Levios _ **a.**_ " Hermione explained.

"You do then you smartass." Daniel suggested annoyed.

"Gladly. _Wingardium Leviosa."_ Hermione said as her feather slowly began to rise. "See. Accents are important."

"No wonder you were only able to make friends with my weirdo brother, neon hair, and chubbster. They are the only losers who could tolerate your know-it-all presence." Daniel taunted.

At the end of the class, Hermione ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you guys think we should go after her? Or should we give her time to calm down?" Harry asked.

"Time to cool down. We can save her some dinner." Tonks said.

At dinner everything was going fine; until Lavender Brown started talking.

"Did you hear what happened to Hermione? People say she's been in the bathroom crying since Transfig." Lavender said to her friend Pavarti.

"Pity." Pavarti said absentmindedly.

Just then, the doors to the great hall were slammed open by nine other than Professor Quirell.

He looked rather flustered, and short of breath, almost as he had been running.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! I thought you should know." Quirell said. After he finished his sentence, he fainted, and the whole Great Hall erupted into madness. Just when Harry thought they were going to be trampled in the made rush to get out, Dumbledore yelled,

"Silence! Prefects, please take your house back up to your common rooms. Could the staff please come with me to help search the dungeons?"

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll and could be in serious danger." Harry exclaimed.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Tonks asked.

"Neville, can you make sure that Tonks and I aren't missed, and the Stick-in-the-Mud Weasley won't be looking for us?" Harry asked Neville.

"Sure. Wrecking havoc is my specialty. Can I enlist the Weasley twins to help me?" Neville asked.

"Don't see why not. Tonks come with me. We have to find Hermione." Harry whispered to Tonks as he quietly slipped away from the rest of the Gryffindors.

"How exactly do you wanna pan to do this Harry?" Tonks asked slightly annoyed.

"I plan to go to the nearest bathroom and start my search there. I asked you to come so that way I have an excuse to go into the girls bathroom." Harry replied.

"Clever." Tonks replied. Stopping in her tracks she said, "Uh! What is that smell!"

Clogging his nose Harry replied, "No ide… look! There it is!" The trill was walking down the hallway not two meters from them. "Follow me. We are going to lock it in that room." Walking very slowly, Harry and Tonks managed to get the troll into the room. Only to hear an ear splitting scream.

"Hermione!" Tonks yelled. "This must be the bathroom she went to!" Understanding flooded Harry as he quickly unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Don't worry! We came to help you!" Harry yelled.

"Please hurry up! I can't sit in the Jon forever you know! And I think the smell of human body fluid has attracted him." Hermione yelled back. Taking he advice Harry and Tonks states to throw things from the partially demolished bathroom. The troll must have been startled be Hermione's scream and starred to break things.

"Oy! Lumpy over here!" Tonks yelled before the troll brought down his club on the stall Hermione was in. The troll started to move towards Tonks. Harry, seeing this happen, ran and jumped on the troll's back and accidentally shoved his wand up it's nose. The troll, angered, grabbed Harry's ankle and started swings it at Harry. Harry sucked each time but was getting woozy from having all the blood rush to his head.

"Do something!" Harry yelled at no one in particular.

"Like what?" Tonks asked.

"Anything!" Harry replied.

Taking anything to mean anything Tonks used the first spell to come to her mind: _Alohamora._ Aiming as best she could, she said " _Alohamora!"._ The spell hit the troll square in the eye causing him to drop both Harry and the Club as he fell to the floor in pain. Seeing his opportunity, Harry grande the club and hit the the trolls head with it; knocking it out. Coming out of her stall, Hermione asked, " Is it dead? Did you kill it?"

"No. It's just knocked out." Harry said taking his wand out of the troll's nostril, and cleaned on a nearby towel. Just then Snape, McGonagal, and Quirrel came running in.

"Oh my! Are you three are okay?" McGonagal gasped when she saw the destruction.

"We're Fine Professor." Harry replied. "Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind explain what happened." said McGonagal.

"When Tonks, Neville, and I heard that there was a troll, we decided that we should probably find Hermione to warn her. We found Hermione, but the troll was about to attack her. Figuring she knew about the troll, we stated throwing pipes, wood, glass, pieces of porcelain, anything that you can throw really, and chucked them for all their worth at the troll to try and distract it." Harry began.

"I did manage to get it away from Hermione, but then it started to attack me, so Harry jumped on its back and, accidentally I think, shoved his wand up its nose. The troll got mad at him and grabbed him by the ankle and tried to pound him with its club. I shot an _Alohamora_ at its eye. The pain caused the troll to drop Harry, and the club, and when this happened, Harry took the club and knocked him out. Then you showed up Professor." Tonks said.

"I was the victim, and those two came and saved my life. Without them I would most likely, unless by some miracle, be dead." Hermione said in a futile effort to defend her friends.

"As you can see, we could have made up a very elaborate lie that no one could ever prove was a lie, but we decided to tell the truth. This way we keep our trust worthiness." Harry said, trying to do the same thing as Hermione.

"I appreciate the honesty, but you will still have to be disciplined accordingly. 20 pointed from Gryffindor, for a severe lack of judgement. 20 point to Harry and Tonks for bravery in the face of danger, and being true friends to Miss. Hermione Granger. Regardless, all of you will have detention. I will owl you the details. Goodnight." McGonagal finished curtly. Soon after Quirell followed her out. Snape sent them a curious look, then limped away, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Come on. We better get going. We definitely **don't** want to be here when it wakes up." Harry said.

"I want to see how much havoc Neville managed to wreck." Tonks said climbing the stairs.

"What! You asked Neville to wreck havoc on the Gryffindor common room!" Hermione said outraged.

"It was so that way we weren't missed. And we could look for you with out stick-up-his-ass Weasley breathing down our necks." Harry explained.

"Alright let's see how bad this is." said Hermione as she opened the portrait hole to the chaos within.

 **A/N: Chapter 6 everyone! I hoped you liked it. This is when you start to see everyone's personality traits and flaws come out. Oh and yes, Hermione does have a sister in this fic. As I said earlier, completely AU. The action scene was a bit slow in my opinion but feel free to let me know your thoughts! Until next time.**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back. Thanks for all the reviews. Anyway, this chapter will cover the Forbidden Forest detention. Enjoy!**

When Hermione opened the portrait hole, a wall of smoke meet her. Coughing and spluttering, Hermione asked, " Neville, what the hell did you do to this place?"

"I recruited the Weasley twins to help me make and create chaos. This here is the after affects of about 3 boxes of Dr. Filibusters wet-start fireworks. Oh, I also got a detention." said Neville.

"So did we. When's yours?" Tonks asked.

"McGonagal said she would owl me the details. What about you?" Neville asked.

"Same here. She must have figured out that you were part of the conspiracy." Harry said.

"Or maybe she got mad at me for setting off 3 boxes of fireworks while there was a troll running around the castle." Neville said sarcastically.

"Just so you know, there is no way a troll can run anywhere." Tonks said.

"And to think I was going to tell you that I hid dung bombs around the tower." Neville said in a mock regretful tone.

"How did you hide them?" Hermione asked.

"I found some Invisa-Powder in Harry's trunk, so I took out some of it and rolled the dung Bonn's in it and then placed them around the common room so that when you step somewhere you might accidentally set one off." Neville explained.

"Why do you have Invisa-Powder?" Tonks asked, "Isn't that stuff girls use to hide there acne?"

"Yes. But I use it to hide myself. Few people know this but, if you fill a glass halfway with water and then put 3 table spoons of Invisa-Powder in and mix well, you get a "potion" that when drunk makes you invisible." Harry said somewhat annoyed that Tonks thought he used the powder as makeup.

"Huh. That's good to know." Tonks said in reply.

"And why do you know this?" Neville asked.

"When I was little I was an expert at brewing potions. I could brew anything from a boils cure to Skele-grow. When I setting up the brewing station, I accidentally knocked in a bottle of Invisalign-Powder. It looked drinkable to me so I drank it. Probably not the best idea but hey, I'm still alive. I started to slowly turn invisible. The effects last about 2 ½ hours." Harry explained.

"You essentially made a foolproof invisibility drought. Though this one last significantly longer. Do you think you could make more potion creations?" Hermione asked.

"I guess. I would just need to have an extensive knowledge of plants. And a safe place to brew unstable potions." Harry answered.

"I can help with the plants part." Neville pipped up.

"And I know a great place to brew unstable potions." Tonks added.

"Where?" Harry, Hermione, and Neville asked at the same time.

"Moaning-Myrtle's bathroom! No one ever goes in there. And you probably know how to ward that place to heck and back. Hey, we could become like inventors!" Tonks said cheerily.

"Yes but before we do any of that, I'm exhausted. See you guys tomorrow!" Hermione said as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory.

"G'night!" Tonks said following after Hermione.

"Goodnight!" Harry and Neville said to the retreating forms of Hermione and Tonks.

 _ **Dumbledore's Office**_

"What are supposed to do Albus?" McGonagal asked Dumbledore.

"I suggest we wait and see what happens." Dumbledore shot back at her.

"The children's lives are in danger. You can't just sit up here in your tower and lord over the school. The students need to know that they can bring up complaints; like about a troll almost killing them." McGonagal said icily.

"Whether the children have any complaints is not my problem. That's for the Head of House to deal with." Dumbledore said just as icily.

"Glad to know your stance on the issue." McGonagal said sarcastically, "I will be writing to the children's families to let them know what happened."

"Fine. This meeting is over." Dumbledore said.

 _ **Potter Manor 1 Sycamore Lane**_

"Hey, James, did you get the mail?" Lily asked her husband.

"Uh… yeah. It's in the kitchen." he replied.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw that the mail was indeed there. But it was everywhere.

"James! Did you rifle through the mail!" Lily asked her husband.

"No!" James yelled back at her. Under his breath he added, "Little bitch."

Upstairs in her room, Claire held a letter from Hogwarts. It was addressed to the parents of Harry Potter. Claire knee that this letter would have gone straight into the fire if she hadn't gotten it. She had been going through the mail for weeks, just waiting for a letter from Hogwarts, or Harry. Taking a deep breath and opening it up, she began to read.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _As your son Harry's Head of House, it is my duty to inform you that a troll attacked him on the 31_ _st_ _of October 1991. Mr. Potter was attacked by the troll by trying to help one of his fellow students. No serious injury befell Mr. Potter. He will, however be serving a detention on the 7_ _th_ _of November 1991._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagal_

 _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

 _Head of Gryffindor House_

Not believing what she was seeing, Claire reread the letter two more times. When she was positive the letter was authentic, she constructed a letter to send to Harry,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _What a_ _ **H**_ _orrible thing to happen after a_ _ **L**_ _ong,_ _ **E**_ _xciting day._ _ **P**_ _erhaps you can tell_ _ **ME**_ _what happened over the Christmas holiday. Until then!_

 _Much love,_

 _Your sister Claire_

After making sure that the letter was discreet enough, she quickly found an owl and have the owl her letter and hoped for the best. Claire enjoyed her fleeting moments of peace because she knew that there was going to be hell to pay when she got back to her room; but with any luck, it might not last much longer.

 _ **Great Hall November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **7:30am 1991**_

The morning after the troll incident was brutal. As the quartet sat down for breakfast, an owl cake in caring a bright red letter. The letter landed in front of Tonks. Harry and Neville having grown up in the wizarding world, instinctively cover their ears. Hermione is not so lucky. A few seconds after the letter lands it starts shouting and Hermione now understands why Harry and Neville covered their ears. The letter still went on screaming though.

" _NYMPHADORA CECROPIA TONKS! HOW DARE YOU! YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW, YOU NREACK ONE MORE RULE, OR GET INTO ONE MORE LIFE-OR-DEATH SITUATION, I SWEAR I'LL BRING STRAIT BACK TO LONDON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED."_

"Your middle name is Cecropia? No wonder you go by Tonks." Harry said.

"Actually it's a pretty name. It has a medieval elegance to it." Hermione interjected in Tonks' behalf.

"The Black's are Medieval. And crazy. Anyone even remotely related to Bellatrix Lestange is crazy." Tonks said.

"Look! Hedwig has a letter!" Neville cried out.

Hedwig landed in front of Harry and have him the letter, then quickly went back to the owlery.

When Harry opened the letter all he saw was " _ **HELP ME"**_. Claire was in danger. The world stopped and Harry exploded. Due to his raw magical ability, glass all around the Great Hall shattered, plates and forks and knives flew up into the air, goblets vibrates and became scalding hot cuasingvheysers of pumpkin juice to go flying into the air, burning anyone it touched. Students, fearing for their lives ran out of the Great Hall. Tonks stayed to try and calm Harry down. She was unsuccessful and ended up being burned. Hearing Tonks hiss in pain did stop Harry from wrecking Hogwarts any further though. He stopped his rampage and everything fell to the ground. The goblets having been rapidly cooled, exploded showering everything with metal. Acting instinctively, Harry threw up his hands, this created a shield around he and Tonks.

"How did you do that?" Tonks asked holing her wrist.

"I don't know. It just kind of happened." Harry replied just as surprised. Just then, McGonagal ran into the Great Hall, Neville and Hermione close behind.

"What happened! One second everything is normal, even for Hogwarts, and then the next, everything's blowing up, flying, or boiling! Care to explain?" McGonagal asked in a very stern voice.

Using the first thing that came to his mind Harry said, "I received some bad from home. My sister and mother have contracted Spattergriot."

Her expression softening McGonagal said, " Well, in that case would you like to call them?"

"Maybe later. I was planning on sending them a care package." Harry said in response. This was true. Harry was going to raid the kitchen and send as much food as possible to Claire. He couldn't do anything now as it was the middle of the year. Christmas was looking promising though.

"Just come to my office when you are ready to call. Remember, you all have detention today. Miss. Tonks, you might want to go to Madam Pomfrey for wrist. It looks rather nasty." McGonagal said over her shoulder as she left the devastated Great Hall.

"I'm taking McGonagal's advice and going to Madam Pomfrey's. You guys coming?" Tonks asked her friends.

"Sure. She's going to keep us there until our detentions tonight there." said Neville.

"They're tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I got the owl while Harry was attempting to destroy Hogwarts." Neville said.

Blushing Harry said, "It was an accident! I lost control of my magic."

"That's what happens when you loose control of your magic?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"I only lost partial control." Harry said.

"That was only partial! I would hate to see what happens when you loose full control." Hermione said partially horrified.

 _ **Entrance Hall, Hogwarts 7:00pm.**_

"Neville, are you sure this is where we are supposed to be?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Positive. Look! Here come Filch." Neville said calming Hermione.

"Come with me." Filch said a nasally voice. "Next time maybe you'll think before you breach the rules. You'll be in the Forbidden Forest. There's supposed to be 5 of you. Where's the fifth?"

Daniel came strolling down the hall with a smug look on his face that quickly turned to horror when he saw his twin, Hermione, Neville and Tonks.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Daniel sneered.

"You do realize that your last name is Potter too, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Daniel replied. His intimidation tactics weren't working.

"Evening Filch. I'll take em' from 'ere." Hagrid said from the doorway. " 'Arry! Daniel! The two Potter siblings am I gonna 'ave me hands full of they're anything like their old man. Harry 'as anyone ever told 'ow much ye look look like yer old man?"

"I take offense whenever someone mentions that. I would rather not be related to James." Harry replied.

"I'll let you figure it out. I'll be back at 10:00pm to collect what's left of that one." Filch said gesturing towards Daniel.

When they started walking towards the Forbidden Forest, Daniel asked, "We're not going in there, are we?"

"Yes" Hagrid replied curtly.

"But that's servants work! I'm not going in there!" Daniel said snootily.

"If ye wanna stay at 'ogwarts, then ye will go in 'ere." Hagrid said more than a little annoyed. "Alrigh' partner up. Pink hair, you go with bushy brains."

"My name is Tonks." Tonks said.

"And my name is Hermione." Hermione said getting annoyed at all the insults her hair gave her.

"Don care. Pudding, you go with Daniel. And Harry yer with me." Hagrid said.

"Well, see you in a few hours." Harry said to his friends.

"Bye." said Neville gloomily.

"So… what exactly are we doing?" Harry asked Hagrid after a few minutes.

"Hunten' unicorns." Hagrid replied gruffly.

"Do the others know this?" Harry asked.

"Course they do." Hagrid said annoyed by Harry's attitude.

"Hunting magical beast in the middle of a dark forest at night. Such a smart idea. It's way up there along with keeping a three headed dog in a castle full of children." Harry said sarcastically.

"'Ow do you know 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"That monstrosity has a name?" Harry yelled.

"'Course 'e does. 'Es mine." Hagrid said getting really annoyed at Harry.

"Why is he there?" Harry asked suddenly curious and interested in Fluffy.

"He's there to protect the Sor- I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid said horrified that he let that much slip.

"The sor what? Please tell me!" but before Harry could pursue the topic any further, someone had let loose red sparks, the international sign of danger. Harry took off running towards the sparks.

"Where ye goin'! Ye don know where 'e is!" Hagrid yell futility after Harry.

"That might be one of my friends! And unlike you, I care about the safety of others." Harry yelled over his shoulder at Hagrid.

Remembering something he had read out of a tracking book, Harry concentrated on the Magical Signature and was able to pin point the location where Neville was when he cast the spell. While looking for Neville, Harry felt a sharp stab of pain where his scar was had he not made it disappear with morphing. Brushing it off as a coincidence, Harry moved farther into the forest. All of a sudden after about 2 minutes of looking for Neville, Harry collapsed onto the ground in either pain. Through the pain, Harry was able to see a dark shape looming towards him.

" _So this is the end. I always thought it would be the day before my hundredth birthday."_ Harry was thinking to himself. Before he could truly accept the fact that he was about to die, a chestnut brown half horse, half man person jumped out of the woods and scared the creature away.

"Harry Potter, the forest is not safe for you this time of night." the horse-person said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as the pain began to ebb away.

"I am known as Firenze. I am a centaur." the creature now know as Firenze said.

"HARRY! HARRY! Where are you! HARRY!" Tonks was frantically calling his name.

"I'm over here!" Harry yelled back.

Running into the clearing Tonks yelled, "Oh thank god. I thought something ate you. It's 10:00. We have to go back to the school."

"Okay. Where is the school?" Harry asked.

"It's down that way. Are you okay?" Tonks asked Harry.

Harry was vomiting on the ground and it was creating a little lake.

"I've got to get you too the Infirmary." Tonks said half dragging Harry, who was still projectile vomiting, to the hospital wing. Shortly after Harry and Tonks got there, Hart passed out from vomiting and Tonks collapsed in exhaustion.

 **A/N: There it is Chapter 7. It may not be as good as other chapters but at least it's something. The ending is a little choppy and for that I apologize. Please review if you liked it! Until next time.**

 **-Sheltie1237**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The last chapter was about the Forbidden forest detention, this one will be about the Mirror of Erised, and beginning stages of finding out what "sor" is. Enjoy!**

"Oh my! How did this happen!" Madam Pomfrey was in a frenzy trying to get Harry and Tonks to beds and clean up after Harry.

"Creature…Forest…pain…scar…sor…dog…centaur…brother…bastard." Harry said in between bouts of vomiting.

"Pain…so…much…pain. Please…help…me…help…Tonks…first…magic…tired…" Harry tried to communicate to Madam Pomfrey.

"Okay. If you say so." even if it was only to humor him, Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostic charm on Tonks and found that she was indeed magically exhausted. Shocked that how Harry could have know such a thing, she did treat Tonks first. By the time Tonks was deemed fine by Madam Pomfrey, Harry had stopped vomiting.

"Do you mind telling me what happened dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked sweetly.

"I saw red sparks and went to find the person who cast them, and then I was attacked by a creature that caused splitting pain where my scar is. I think I started to throw up after that." Harry said in a raspy voice as his throat was burned from the acid that had come up with the vomit.

"May I see the scar?" Madam Pomfrey asked intrigued by this new discovery.

"I've had ever since my "family" was attacked in '81. I think part of the house may have fallen in me or something." Harry said lifting his bangs to reveal a lightning shaped scar that was right in the middle of his forehead.

"Interesting. Well, if the vomiting, caused by the headache, has stopped you may go back to your dorm. Ms. Tonks will have to stay here for another day or so while she recovers." Madam Pomfrey said matter-of-factly.

"Okay… but I'll be back here first thing in the morning." Harry said.

"That quite alright Mr. Potter. For now though you may go back to your dorm. I will see you in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said half chasing Harry out the door.

Deciding to take the long way back to the tower, Harry went past the library. While passing the library, he ran into Snape and Quirell. Quickly finding a place to hide, he passed an armor statue and found a door that was left a jar. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened to what Snape and Quirell were saying.

"You don't want me as tour enemy Quirell." Snape snarled.

"I-I d-don-n't knowww wh-What your t-talking about." Quirell replies stuttering so much you could barley understand what he was saying.

"You know very well what I mean. I'll be watching you." and with that Snape walked away in the most dramatic way possible.

Rolling his eyes, Harry mutters to himself, "Drama Queen." Deciding that he should wait a few minutes before going back to the common room, Harry explores the room that he was in. It looked like an unused classroom, but what really caught his eye was an ornately decorated mirror. At. The top of the mirror _I show your hearts greatest desire_ was inscribed backwards. Looking into the mirror, Harry saw himself, with his sister and mother surrounding him along with his friends. He was normal. Not the forgotten twin of Daniel Potter, but Harry Potter, the one and only. He stared at the mirror for hours without even noticing the passage of time. Looking down at the watch he had stolen from his father, he saw it was 12:15, and quickly hurried back to the common room. Harry resolves not to tell the others about the mirror. He realized that if he could stare at it for 2 hours without noticing the time going by, then it was clearly a very dangerous magical artifact.

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room 7:15am**_

"Harry! Where were you?" Neville asked the next morning when he saw Harry.

"I engaged in a friendly conversation with a centaur named Firenze. What about you?" Harry asked Neville.

"Your idiot brother decided it would be a good ideas to jump out from behind the bushes covered in mud and tree leaves and scare me. When I realized it was him, I punched him." Neville said smirking.

"You are now my favorite friend. And as my favorite friend can you help me with a research project?" Harry asked Neville.

"Sure. What is it?" Neville asked intrigued.

"I need to find out what sor is. Hagrid let slip part of the word of what the three headed dog, Fluffy, is guarding. Any ideas?" Harry asked.

"First off, Why is that monster named Fluffy?" Neville asked horrified.

"No idea." Harry responded.

"And how about we ask the girls what sor is. Maybe they know." Neville suggested.

"Good idea." Harry said as he and Neville walked down the stairs.

"Hermione! Do you think you can help me with a research project?" Harry asked.

"Of course! What are we researching?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well I don't have that much to go on but we are looking for what Fluffy is guarding." Harry replied sheepishly.

Rubbing her temples and questioning her life choices, Hermione asked, " And what is that very little information you have?"

"It starts with sor. Hagrid let that slip yesterday." Harry said.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? We need to go ask Hagrid some very careful thought threw questions to get some more information out of him. Harry, do you think you can be friends with Hagrid? He seems like a nice enough guy." Hermione explained.

"Good. Then that where we will start. Where's Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Damn it! I said I would be down there first thing in the morning!" Harry yelled over his shoulder as he ran up the dormitory stairs to his dormitory to grab his and Neville's coats. "Put this on. We're taking a short cut. Hermione, you might want to get your coat."

"Why?" Hermione asked with more than a little fear in her voice.

"You trust me right? Then follow me." Harry said exciting the portrait hole. Having no other choice, Hermione and Neville followed him. The three of them jogged to the other side of the seventh floor and found a dead end. This didn't bother Harry, he reached up and grabbed a string and pulled it. An elegant gold, olive branch type ladder cake down.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked climbing up the ladder. Looking to each other, Neville and Hermione followed him up the ladder. They ended up in some sort of attic.

Coughing Hermione asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in the attic. Down that way is a trap door that will lead us to the infirmary. Only down side is that we have to go through the rafters. That's way I told you to bring your coats. The shingles aren't exactly the newest, nor are they the best. Look! There's the the trap door! Come on!" Harry exclaimed.

The trio made their way to the trap dusty trap door that looked like it hadn't been open since the 70's, as _M 1971_ *was carved onto it. After the trap door, they had to walk along the rafters of the school to a rope that looked more than a little sketchy, and carefully shimmy down it to a landing, and another door.

"The infirmary should be right this way!" Harry cheerfully announced. Sure enough, it was.

"How do you know about this?" Hermione asked.

"I ease dropped on the stories my dad would tell Daniel about Hogwarts. I think most of that stuff just went right through him, and he didn't retain any of it. I obviously did and it has proved useful. I also know other short cuts if you ever need to get some where quickly." Harry added. "All the safe passages are marked with an " _M"_ and then a date form 1971-1978."

"Huh. Let's go see Tonks now." Neville said. The three of them walked into the infirmary together and saw that Tonks was already awake and being force feed by Madam Pomfrey and looked glad that they were there as it meant Madam Pomfrey would leave her alone.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Tonks asked.

"We are starting a research project." Hermione announced.

"What about?" Tonks asked.

"We are trying to figure out what "sor" is." Harry answered.

"Sounds easy enough. What do we have to do?" Tonks asked.

"We were going to make friends with Hagrid as he was the one who let what little information we have slip. How long you in for?" Harry asked Tonks.

"At least another day. I should be put by Monday though. You guys can go ahead and begin the starting phase of "Operation Sor" or OS for short." Tonks said.

"Okay. We will be back in a few hours to visit you. Good luck with Pomfrey." Harry said turning to leave the infirmary.

"Bye guys!" Tonks said waving to the retreating figures of her friends.

 _ **Great Lawn 8:30, Outside of Hagrid's Hut**_

"You sure you can do this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I can do this." Harry said waking up to the door, preparing to knock it. When he did knock it, Hagrid came to the door looking very surprised that Harry was there.

"What are ye doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked surprised.

"I can to apologize for being such a bastard to yesterday." Harry replied.

"Er… okay. Apology accepted. Why don' ye come in?" Hagrid said slightly confused.

"Thank you that would be lovely." Harry said "sweetly".

"My name is Hermione by the way, and that Neville." Hermione said featuring behind her. "You called us bushy brain, and pudding yesterday and I don't appreciate being called name."

"Erm… sorry. I was jus' annoyed at… people." Hagrid said.

"No offense taken. I can be very annoying." Harry said brightly.

"Not to pry 'o anything, but why do ye hate yer ol' man?" Hagrid asked curiously.

"Because he is an insensitive jerk who hasn't talked to me or acknowledged me excistance for the past 10 years." Harry said in response.

"But… but… the James Potter I knew would never do that!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"It's funny what fame will do your personality and morals. You become… different." Harry mused.

"I'm sure ye exaggerating." Hagrid said more to comfort himself then anyone else.

"No, he's telling the truth. He came to Hogwarts with his dads spare wand that he stole; Flitwick had to take him to buy a new one because his dads wouldn't work for him." Neville said before Harry could say anything.

"Well if ye ever need anything, don' hesitate to ask." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. Do you know anyway to send food safely long distances without it spoiling?" Harry asked remembering Claire's letter.

"Ye could always use a preserving charm, but that's pretty advanced magic. If ye interested, there migh be a book on it in the library." Hagrid said.

"Okay! Thank you! We best be going back to the school before they get suspicious. Thank you again!" Harry said putting on his cloak, while Hermione and Neville were doing the same.

"Come back and visit any time! The door will always be open to ye!" Hagrid said showing the trio the way out.

"Thank you Hagrid!" Hermione said as she, Harry and Neville made there way back to the castle.

—

 **A/N: So they didn't get into the research this chapter, but the Mirror of Erised did come in. I couldn't think of anything else to put in after they left Hagrid's and their conversation was strains at best, but that was because of they way Harry acted in previous chapters. A little more of Harry's backstory has been revealed. Yay! Happy Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanza! Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy 2019! This chapter in light of the newish year will be a continuation of figuring out what sor is, and the holidays. Enjoy!**

Tonks was released from the hospital wing a few days later much to madam Pomfrey's dismay. Harry unlisted Tonks into their research project, but they still weren't having much luck.

"It's been 7 weeks and we leave for home tomorrow and we are no closer to figuring out what it is." Harry fumed in the library.

"I know! We don't even have a list of possible topics to research yet!" Tonks said, equally as frustrated.

"Dears, it's time to go to your dormitories. Curfew starts in 10 minutes." Madam Pince said from behind them as she reshelved books.

"Come on guys let's go." Neville said gathering his parchment and quills.

"3 weeks of family togetherness. Wohoo. Yay. Lucky me." Harry said miserably as they walked back to their common room.

"Why don't you stay then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You're right! I'll just stay here and continue to look." Harry said finally. "Don't worry Neville, I'll still help you pack."

Neville was pleased that his friend was still willing to help him even though he [Harry] had no reason to pack.

When Harry was done teaching Neville the spells to pack a bag, they both went to sleep and looked forward to the day ahead, but for very different reasons.

 _ **Hogsmeade Station 9:00am, December 21, 1991**_

"Do you guys have everything? If not, then owl me and I'll owl it to you. I'll miss you guys! Merry Christmas! Happy Nee Year! I'll see you on the 12th!" Harry said saying goodbye to his friends.

"Bye Harry! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!" Hermione said climbing up n to the train.

"See you on the 12th!" Neville said following Hermione.

"Bye!" Tonks said closing the door behind her and waving to Harry as the scarlet steam engine raced out of the station.

As Harry walked back to the castle, he had felt more free than ever. As hardly anyone was here, he could do what ever he wanted. Harry decided that he was going to find a book on obscure and advanced magic. When he got to the library, he walked straight into the inside magic section, grabbed the thickest book, and left to go read in the common room.

While reading the table of contents, on section caught his eye; it was called _The Trace: How to cast, remove, and use it to your advantage._ Finding this intriguing, Harry quickly turned to the page and began to read. At the end of the section, he had removed the trace from himself and his wand. Knowing the ministry couldn't track him anymore, he flipped back to the table of contents. There was a section on apparation and disapparation. Naturally, Harry had to know what it was about, so he flipped to the chapter and read it. After about an hour and a half, he was done with chapter and taking notes. He had learned that, A) you have to know where you want to go and clearly visualize it in your mind for apparation to work, B) it is possible to split yourself in half, and C) you can't apparate inside Hogwarts. After learning this bit of information, he started to wonder if there was a way out of Hogwarts. He must have said this out loud, because after he "thought" this, Fred and George Weasley came over. Fred and George were the chief trouble makers of Hogwarts, and unfortunately, reminded Harry of his dad.

"We heard that you could use some help getting out of Hogwarts." Fred said.

"Lucky for you we know a way." George said.

"Oh boy." Harry muttered.

"All you have to do….." Fred began.

"Is say the magic word." George finished.

"And what, pray tell, is this magic word?" Harry asked without a gram of curiosity.

"Allacazabooboo." Fred said.

"Allacazabooboo." Harry said.

After Harry finished saying this utterly ridiculous word, George pulled out an old piece of parchment. Harry was now paying attention.

"I know what that is!" Harry cried, "That's the marauders map!"

"How do you know about this?" Fred asked shocked, he thought George, their friend Lee, and himself were the only ones who knew about it.

"I've meet them all; and all they do is talk about their prancing days. It's a bit annoying actually." Harry said.

"How did you meet them?" George asked curiously, hoping there was a way for them to meet the infamous marauders.

"Prongs is my father." Harry said bitterly. It was common knowledge that Harry hated everyone in his family except his mysterious sister, who no one had ever heard of.

"Well I guess this is yours. It would be wrong for us to keep it from the rightful heir." Fred said sadly. He was going to miss the map.

"Thank you. This map is going to do great things and not just be used for spying on girls like the marauders did. Long story; don't ask." Harry said, "Thank you guys again!"

Now armed with the Marauders Map, nothing could stop him. He quickly made his way to the one-eyed witch passage way and carefully made his way into Honeydukes, and from there, he went to the woods bordering the little town to practice his apparation. After two hours of practicing, Harry could easily apparate from point A, to point B without a problem. As he mad his way back to the castle, he figured he was probably the youngest person to ever successfully apparate and not kill themselves. His musing were cut short however when he ran into Severus Snape. Acting instinctually, Harry his the map in the tunnel while Snape was walking and just waited for him [Snape] to notice him [Harry].

"Well, well, Well, If it isn't the shit Potter. I thought something smelt foul." Snape sneered.

"Maybe it's the smell of pickled liver. I usually find that to be particularly foul." Harry said.

"You're just like you father…" Snape never got a chance to finish his sentence though as he blasts across the hallway from an outburst of raw magic from Harry.

"Don't you dare say I'm like my father. My father is a horrible person, who I regularly question wether he is a human or not. I take great offense when someone says I'm like him. Next time I won't be auras forgiving. Keep that in mind you slimy git. Good day." and with that final remark, Harry turned an left, leaving a very flummoxed Snape behind.

 _ **Headmasters Office; 3:30pm**_

Dumbledore was relaxing in his office with a rather large class of brandy, when one of delicate silvery contraptions went off. Rising over to it, he saw the magical rating of 115 come from Harry Potter. Not believing what he was seeing Dumbledore reset the magical rating machine, but the number was still 115. Realizing that this number was indeed true, he sat down. After just sitting for 10 minutes, Dumbledore began to plot. This boy was more powerful than Merlin. This boy would need guidance, his guidance. This boy would need to be trained, and that was exactly what Dumbledore would do.

 _ **Tonks Residence, 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **December, Manchester**_

As Tonks laid on her bed Christmas morning, she wondered how Harry's Christmas was going. She assumed it was going well as he was away from the dreadful family of his, but he still worried. Harry always seemed to be more worried about other people than himself, which was incredible given the environment he grew up in. Tonks hopes Harry received her present, it wasn't much, just some new robes, but she hoped that he would appreciate them.

"Nymphie! Come down and eat breakfast!" called Androma Tonks, Tonks' mother.

"Coming Mom!" Tonks yelled back. Androma Tonks was a seamstress and made clothes. As there were always fabric and needles laying around, Tonks quickly learned how to sew; and watch where she sat. Tonks made most of her clothes, and she made the robes for Harry.

"Nymphadora! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Androma yelled up again.

"There's no need to yell, I'm right here." Tonks said sitting down.

"Oh. Well then sit down. Your father should be here shortly. He had to run down to the shop." Androma said to her daughter.

"Why? It's Christmas! He should have at least one day off!" Tonks said angrily. Ted Tonks owned a rare books store. He almost never got days off as he was constantly getting shipments of rare, and unusual books. Most people went to _The Bizarre and Wonderful_ for birthday and Christmas present.

"Well, that's just your father. You know he can't wait to see new books." Androma said in an attempt to calm her daughter.

"You take days off; and your job is twice as demanding as his." Tonks said.

"I'm always working Nymphadora. I'm just able to bring my work home." said Androma.

"Well he better be home soon. There's no point celebrating Christmas unless all your family is there." Tonks said grumpily.

"That's right dear." Androma said in a very mean therapy fashion. 

"I'm going up to my room to work on my Nee Years dress. Call me when dad gets home." Tonks said leaving the table.

"Okay dear. I will." Androma said. And with that, Tonks walked away.

 _ **Granger Residence, 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **December, Cheshire**_

"Hermione! Emily! Your grandparents are here!" Emma Granger called to her daughter.

"And as an added bonus, breakfast is also ready!" Dan Granger said while passing his wife.

"Dan!" Emma said.

"Don't worry mum! I'm coming!" Hermione said coming down the stairs. When Hermione walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by the delicious smell of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Is that my little Hermione?" Hermione's grandmother said to her.

"Grandma!" Hermione cried running over to hug her.

"And Grandpa." Grandpa added.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Hermione gushed.

"So what have you been up to lately? How's that magic thing going?" Grandma asked.

"School is great! I finally have friends! Their names are Harry, Neville, and Tonks." Hermione explained to her grandmother.

"They sound like boys names." Grandpa pointed out.

"Tonks is a girl. She just goes by her last name because she hates her first name. In fact, she will hex anyone who uses her first name." Hermione said.

"That's… lovely." Grandma said.

"She's really nice, she just doesn't like her first name." Hermione said.

"What are Harry and Neville like?" Grandpa asked.

"Neville is very shy and lives with his grandmother, and loves to study plants." Hermione said.

"Why does he live with his grandmother?" Grandma asked.

"His parents were tortured into insanity in '81. They were victims of the mysterious killings and disappearances of the 60's, 70's, '80 and '81." Hermione explained.

"What's Harry like?" Grandma asked, hoping one of her granddaughters friends was normal.

"Harry is very good at magic. He can memorize almost anything, and knows the books for this year front and back." Hermione said. "He also has a twin brother."

"What's the twin brother like?" Grandma asked.

"He's a self-righteous Bastard who thinks everything should be handed to him on a 24k gold plate incrusted with diamonds. And everything was handed to him that way, while Harry was forced to spend most of his childhood locked in his room with human contact." Hermione explained.

Emily choose that moment to come down the stairs and decided to add her two cents, "Wow. Go figure, all your friends are psychopathic killers."

"They are not! They're just different from the plastic Barbie dolls you hang out with." Hermione retorted.

"Well at least those "plastic Barbie dolls" aren't going to kill me in my sleep!" Emily yelled angrily.

"My friends wouldn't say one thing to my face, and then turn around and tell everyone what a loser I am like your friends." Hermione replied angrily.

"Your such a bitch!" Emily yelled walking back up the stairs and slamming the door to her room.

"This is going to be a long holiday." Emma whispered to her husband.

"Agreed." Dan whispered back.

 _ **The Longbottom Manor, 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **December, Aberdeen**_

"So Neville, how's Hogwarts?" Asked Neville's Uncle Algie.

"Good." Neville replied poking at his eggs.

"Who are your friends?" Aunt Imelda asked.

"Hermione Granger…" Neville began, but was cut off by Uncle Algie.

"Never heard of her." Algie said.

"Tonks…" Neville tried to finish.

"Her father owns a rare books store." Imelda interjected.

"And Harry Potter." Neville finally concluded.

"His father is a good man." Algie said. Neville has to bite his tongue to keep from telling Algie all the horrible things James Potter has done.

"Anyone else?" Algie asked.

"No. Just them." Neville said.

"I'll have to look into this Hermione Granger." Algie said. Algie Croaker worked in the department of mysteries and knew everything about every single one of Neville's very few friends. Mostly they were family. And Trevor the toad. But that was it. Harry, Tonks, and Hermione were the first non-approved friends that Neville had ever had.

"And as much follows." Neville muttered under his breath. In his head, Neville couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and his friends. That way he could be away from his overly pure blood family and their medieval ways. It was quite exhausting to try and be the perfect grandson who was good at everything and interested in everything, when he was really only good with plants. But his grandmother always said, "Herbology is for wimps! And no son of my Frank is a wimp!"

"Neville dear, do you mind getting some more water for the table?" Augusta Longbottom (Neville's grandmother) "asked" him.

"Of course not Gran. I'll be right back." Neville replied.

It was going to be a very long medieval holiday.

 _ **Potter Manor 1 Sycamore Lane, 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **December, Scotland**_

To say that Claire was worried was an understatement. She started to freak out when her brother didn't get of the train. After she came to her sense though, she relieved that he probably didn't want to spend Christmas with a bunch of people who hated him. And she could never begrudge him a happy Christmas. But that only made her situation worse.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Looks like your savior didn't get off the train. Oh well."_

" _Please not again! Not again!" Claire begged._

" _Is that begging I hear? No? Oh well. Crucio!"_

 _Claire let out an ear splitting scream. But no one heard her. There were silencing charms on her room and had been for 3 years. No help would come her._

" _I hope you learned your lesson for today. I'll be back tomorrow."_

 _After she was alone Claire passed out from exposer to that vile curse, and went into an uneasy sleep of nightmares._

-0o0o0-

That was 5 days ago. But it was Christmas. The best day of the year. There were no torture sessions and she was free to regain her mental stability and gather her thoughts so she wouldn't go insane. Unfortunately, when Christmas was over, so was hope.

 **A/N: This chapter was a little darker and the section about Claire might seem unnecessary, but it will become relevant to the rest of the story in a few chapters. This chapter was meant to highlight the differences between the 4 friends, one has an incredibly dysfunctional family, another has a workaholic parent who can't even carve out time for Christmas, another has a sister who could care less about her, and the last has a family of medieval family members who can't accept him for who he is. Sorry for all the rambling. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**

 **P.S: Grandma and Grandpa Granger, Emily Granger, and Imelda are my own Charters and any relation to any person living, dead, or in another fanfic is completely accidental.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back! This chapter takes place after the holidays and Hagrid let's slip about Flamel. The end of first year is nearly here. Then on to the summer. Enjoy!**

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, January 5, 1992**_

"My Christmas breach was sucky." Tonks said while sitting around the fire with her friends the first night they were back.

"Mine too. I hate my sister. All she did was make fun of me, or yell at me." Hermione lamented.

"Sounds better than mine. I didn't even get to see my dad. He was at work the entire time." Tonks said bitterly.

"How was your break Harry? Did you find anything out about sor?" Hermione asked.

"No, but that reminds me, give me your wands." Harry said.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"So I can remove the trace." Harry said.

"You can do that?" Neville asked in awe.

"That's correct. And after I do the wands, I'm removing the tracking spells from you guys." Harry said, "Then, I'm teaching you how to apparate."

"You can apparate?" Tonks asked no believing what she was hearing.

"I taught myself over break." Harry said while taking the trace of their wands.

"What's apparation?" Hermione asked.

"It like teleportation. You go from one place to another; as long as they don't have anti-apparation wards; like Hogwarts." Neville said.

"So that means that you snuck out of Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

"Correct. And I used a family heirloom to do it." Harry said handing them back their wands.

Perplexed, Hermione asked, "What family heirloom?"

"Remember when we went up into the attic a few months ago when Tonks was in the hospital wing and we and through the passage the was labeled _M 1971_? Well, I now have in my possession the map they used to sneak around the castle. Care to take it for a test run?" Harry asked them with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hell yeah! What are we waiting for? Hermione, I'll grab your coat, Harry you get that map and your coat and Neville's coat." Tonks said excitedly.

"I think that Tonks likes Harry." Hermione whispered to Neville when Harry and To is had gone up to the dormitories to get their coats and the map.

"I think so too. I don't think Harry knows it yet. I don't think he would take it to well though. He would probably freak out at the prospect of having someone like him." Neville said.

"True. Do you want to help me try and get the two of them together?" Hermione asked Neville.

"Sure. Harry needs a little bit of happiness in his life. And he and Tonks are practically made for each other. They're both metamorhmagi, both enjoy mischief, and care an immense amount about each other. I'm in Hermione. Just tell me what I have to do." Neville said.

"When we sneak out, stand next to me so that way the two of them are forced to stand close together." Hermione said.

"We're back! Let's go!" Tonks yelled excitedly, throwing Hermione and Neville their coats.

Sighing, Hermione and Neville put on their coats and followed Harry and Tonks out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked after they had been walking for several minutes.

"Here." Harry said gesturing to a statue of a one eyed witch. When the other three looked skeptical, Harry tapped her jump and mumbled something. The statue slowly moved revealing a small, narrow, passage way.

"What are you waiting for? Follow me." Harry said entering the passage way. Tonks, Neville and Hermione followed.

"Where exactly does this thing takes us?" Hermione asked.

"To the cellar of Honeydukes. From their we sneak out and go to the wood that border Hogsmeade so I can teach you how to apparate." Harry said. "We're here!" Carefully, Harry removed the tile and slowly climbed out and once he was up, helped the other three up. When they excited the sweet shop, they were greeted with unfamiliar sights and smells.

"So this is Hogsmeade?" Tonks stated.

"We can explore another time. Right now we have work to do. Come on. This way." Harry said dragging his friends away from the delights of Hogsmeade. He took them to a small woods just outside the village.

"How to Apparate 101. Focus. You have to know where you want to go and have a clear picture of it in your mind. If you don't, the apparition won't work or you might splinch yourself. Concentrate. It take a major amount of magical energy to be able to apparate successfully the first few tries. Don't be disheartened if it doesn't work the first time. Let go. You have to submit to apparation. You have to want to apparate. If you are afraid, then it won't work. Ready to begin?" Harry asked.

"What's splinching?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want me to tell right before you try to apparate." Harry responded.

"Can we start now?" Tonks begged.

"Sure. Just wait one second." Harry went off into the forest and came back with several vines.

"What are those for?" Neville asked.

"Targets so you know where to apparate to." Harry said as he put the vines down and made three rings; one for each of them to apparate into.

Pleased with his work, Harry said, "Now we can start."

After they tried to apparate several times but to no avail, they became frustrated.

"How are we supposed to do this!" Tonks yelled angrily.

"Yeah. This is really hard." Hermione agreed.

Standing in front of Tonks, Harry said, "Let go. Close your eyes, unclench your hands, think about where you want to go, and submit to the magic." Glaring at Harry, Tonks did what he said. Pop! She was now in the vine circle, and in one piece. Feeling a rush of hope, Hermione and Neville did the same thing. Pop! Pop! They were each in their own vine circles.

"Woho! We did it!" Tonks cheered. Before long, they were all engaged in an apparation game of tag and apparating all over the forest and having a jolly good time.

"We should probably start heading back to the castle. It's getting dark. We can take one of the back roads to Hagrid's house. Stop by and wish him a happy new year." Harry said.

"Not a bad idea." Neville said following Harry out of the woods. Hermione and Tonks were on their heels.

When they knocked on Hagrid's door, he was ether surprised to see them there.

"Hello Hagrid? How are you today?" Harry asked brightly.

"Erm… not bad. Why don yer come in?" Hagrid asked.

"That would be wonderful!" Harry said.

"Dial back on the upbeat ness. He might actually think that you are a genuinely happy person and that you act like you had 3 bottles of whiskey all the time." Tonks whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'm acting like I had 3 bottles of whiskey?" Harry asked surprised.

"Or that you ate a rainbow." Hermione supplies.

"Or unicorn poop." Neville added.

"So what's new with yer?" Hagrid asked.

"We just stopped by to wish you a happy new year." Harry said.

"Yer wouldn jus walk down ere for no reason. What do ye really want?" Hagrid asked.

"We want to know what Fluffy is guarding." Harry said.

"Still on bout that? Ye should get yer noses out o stuff that's not to be mettle's in. What Fluffy's girding is strictly between Dumbledore an Nicolas Flamel… I shouldn ave said that." Hagrid said woefully.

"Flamel? I swear I e heard that name before. Come on guys; let's go. Don't worry Hagrid, if we die I won't hold you accountable." Harry said as an afterthought as he raced out of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid just sat there dumbfounded thinking, "What have I done?"

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I just lost steam about half way through. Getting rejected from the school you wanted to go to will do that to you. Anyway I hope you like it! Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally! The end of first year. Hopefully. This is by no means the end of the story. There will be several dozen more chapters. I still have to cover the summer, second year, and come up with what will happen in third year. I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going. Hopefully you like this chapter!**

"Harry! Where are you going!" Hermione yelled after Harry as he ran back to the school from Hagrid's hut.

"To find out who Flamel is! It's April now. We have been working on this project for months. We actually have a lead." Harry yelled back over his shoulder.

"Could you at least slow down?" Tonks asked panting.

"Fine. It is kind of tiring running up that hill." Harry admitted.

"You think?" Neville said collapsing on the floor.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To the library. From what I remember of Flamel, he isn't exactly modern history which is why we haven't been able to find him in any of the books we looked in." Harry said.

Smirking, Hermione said, "I think o have the book we need." And she walked off to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Neville and To is could no nothing but follow her. When they got to the portrait hole and into the common room, Hermione told them to wait while she went to get the book. When she came back down she said, "I checked this out months ago for a bit of light reading. I can't believe I never thought to look in here."

"Hermione, we need to redefine the definition of light. This book has to be at least 5 kilos." Harry said.

"Moving on. Here it is! _Nicolas Flamel was the famed alchemist who is famous for his work with Albus Dumbledore and being the only known maker of the sorcerers stone; a stun stance that makes the elixir of life, and can turn any base metal into gold. Mr. Flamel just celebrated his 654_ _th_ _birthday and his wife, Pernell celebrated her 668_ _th_ _." Hermione read from the book._

"That's what Fluffy is guarding! That's what Snape wants! But he wants it for Voldemort, not himself. I'm screwed guys." Harry said.

"Don't think like that! Snape still hasn't been able to figure out how to get past Fluffy." Tonks said. Refusing to think that Harry might die.

"Yeah, but it's Quirrels resilience that's keeping the stone safe. As long as he doesn't tell Snape anything, the stone is safe." Harry said woefully.

"Wow. You really are screwed." Neville said. No one could contradict him, as they all knew he was right.

Over the next few weeks, the quartet were very on edge; as if expecting an attack at any minute. All of them would jump at the smallest noise and found it hard to concentrate in class. Their teachers had noticed the decline in the quality of their work, but figured it was due to stress. By June, they were all in the verge of a mental breach down.

"I don't think I can handle this." Hermione said nearly in tears one night.

"The exams or the whole Voldemort thing?" Harry asked.

"The v-v-Voldemort thing. The exams are over. Now the only thing to do is wait." Hermione replied. She was crying now.

"Shh. How about we go for a walk. That should calm you down. That's what I do when I get stressed." Neville said in an attempt to calm her down.

"That sounds like a great idea Neville." Harry said getting out of his chair. Tonks followed suit.

"O-o-Okay. That sounds g-great." Hermione said wiping away her tears.

"Onwards brave men; and women." Harry said leading the way to the portrait hole.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Tonks were just aimlessly walking around when Harry stopped short.

"Do you guys hear that? It sounds like… music?" Harry said confused.

"Yeah. I hear it. It's coming from over there." Tonks said gesturing towards a door.

"You guys up for an investigation?" Harry asked his friends.

"Why not. It might just be some kid practicing the harp." Neville said. Hermione just nodded. When they got inside the door, it locked behind them. Feeling a bit suspicious, they proceeded with caution. When they got to the end of the hallway and the music had gotten louder, they slowly opened the door. They had come across Fluffy!

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked frightened.

"We go on. The door put already locked we have no choice but to keep moving forward." Harry said solemnly. The quartet slowly made their way to Fluffy as not to awaken him and discovers a trap door. The trap door was unlocked, so they slowly opened it and found nothing but black for what seemed like miles.

"Now what?" Tonks asked annoyed. No one was going to make her jump in. She had no idea what was at the bottom and didn't plan to go jumping into an unknown substance that could possibly kill her.

"We lower ourselves down." Harry said annoyed that they didn't think of the obvious.

"We don't have a rope." Neville pointes out.

"We're wizards! We can make a rope!" Harry whispered yelled.

"We don't know enough magic to do that!" Neville retorted.

"You might not, but I do." and as if to prove his point, Harry conjured a 10 meter long rope and anchored it to a hook in the floor that was most likely used to tether Fluffy down.

"You guys coming?" Harry asked lowering himself into the pit.

"Bottoms up." Tonks said before lowering herself in after Harry.

Sighing, Neville followed soon after and Hermione after him.

After about five minutes of lowering themselves, Harry felt something soft and squishy.

"Any idea what that is?" Harry said standing on the squishy stuff to allow the others to climb off the rope too.

"No. But I think it might be here to prevent someone who jumps from falling to their death." Tonks suggested.

"Or maybe it's here to kill anyone who comes down here! Look it's strangling you guys!" Hermione shrieked. Upon hearing this, Harry and Tonks struggles like mad to try and get the vines off them.

"Stop struggling! It will only kill you faster. This is devils snare." Neville said.

"Any ideas on how to get it off of us Eisenstein?" Harry yelled.

"Devils Snare, Devils Snare, is deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun! We need fire!" Neville yelled at no one in particular.

"On it." Almost immediately Harry's hand was engulfed in flame and the Davila snare was making a hasty retreat; and Harry was able to free his friends and escape the deadly plant. Once they got out of the plat, they ran as fast as they could down the hallway the seemed to connect to the plant chamber. They were about halfway down the passage when they saw light. Seeing this made them uneasy; but never the less, they continued. The light seemed to be coming behind a door. It was unlocked.

"Do you think we should go through?" Hermione asked. "Or find another way around."

"Go through. It seem to the most direct way out." Tonks said. Neville nodded, Hermione looked uneasy but also agreed, and Harry opened the door. Through the door was a magnificent room with cathedral ceilings and what seemed like thousands of tropical birds. But upon closer investigation, they discovered that they were intact keys!

"Why are there keys flying here?" Neville asked.

"Maybe we have to unlock that door." Harry said pointing to the door across the room.

"How do we know which one goes with it?" Neville asked. Harry walked across the room to look at the lock. It was silver and rusted and most definitely locked. Magic was NOT going to open it.

"Look for one that is silver and old. Maybe a bit rusted." Harry called back to his friends.

"Like that one?" Tonks asked pointing 10 feet above her.

"That's the one." Harry summoned the key to his hand. It looked crumpled; almost as if someone had shoved it roughly into the key hole.

"Look at this! Do you think these are enchantments guarding the stone?" Harry asked.

"I think so. That would explain a lot." Tonks said.

"Do you think Snape already has it?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Only one way to find out." Harry put the key-bird thing into the lock hole and turned it this unlocking the door. "Ready?" he asked stepping into what ever lay before them.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Everyone okay?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I can go on." Neville said limping across the floor.

"I'll stay with him." Tonks said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"To make sure he is okay. I know the most first aid out of all of us, and I don't fancy continuing either." Tonks said.

"Okay. Good luck." Harry said walking into the next chamber closely followed by Hermione.

"It's a riddle!" Hermione gasped.

"Do you know how to solve it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Give me the riddle." Harry complied and gave Hermione the riddle. After about 5 minutes, she gave Harry one of the vials.

"What will this do?" Harry asked.

"It will take you to the other side of the door without any traps springing. The one I'm going to drink will take me back to the other room." Hermione said.

"Good luck Hermione." Harry said drink his potion and walking across the room to what ever horrors are beyond.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said going back to her friends.

When Harry got to the other side of the room to the next chamber, it wasn't Snape that awaited him; it was Professor Quirell!

"You! What are you doing here!" Harry yelled.

"I'm here to get the stone and bring it to my master." Quirell replied menacingly.

"No. Snape want s the stone for Voldemort! Not you!" Harry said confused.

"Yes Severus does seem the type; always wearing black, hating everybody, swooping around like an overgrown bat… But it was me. Now how does this mirror work?" Quirell asked getting frustrated. Harry for the first time saw that there was a mirror in the room; but not just any mirror, the Mirror of Erised!

"Use the boy!" said a raspy voice that seemed to be coming from Quirell's turban.

"Potter! Come here!" Quirell yelled. "Stand there. What do you see?"

The mirror was showing Harry with the stone. His mirror self dropped it into his mirror pocket, but oddly enough, Harry felt a sudden wait in his pocket. He didn't dare check to see though and made up something random about what he saw.

"I see myself, with my family around me. Hugging me. They love me!" Harry said.

"He lies!" The same raspy voice said. "Let me talk to him."

"You are too weak master! You don't have enough strength!" Quirell protested.

"Oh have strength for this." The voice said. Quirell started to slowly unwrap his turban; when he was done unwrapping it, he turned around and the face of Voldemort was facing Harry.

"See what you made me become Potter! A mere parasite, living off another." Voldemort said.

"You said I made you become… what ever you are? Don't you mean Daniel made you become that?" Harry asked confused.

"No! That useless waste of space could never do this to me. I tried to kill you that night; unfortunately, the curse rebounded onto me due to the power of love or some other shit. I was forced to go into hiding. Now, give me the stone that is in your pocket and I shall reward you." Voldemort said.

"Yeah by killing me faster. Only a psychopath should believe you." Harry said.

"Kill him!" Voldemort commanded Quirell. Quirell came running towards him and tried to strangle Harry, but as soon as his hands touched Harry, they turned to dust.

" _Cool I can turn people to dust by touching them."_ Harry thought while looking at his hands. With the knowledge of his new power, Harry ran directly at Quirell and grabbed him around the neck. Quirell's neck and body were slowly turning to dust and as the seconds dragged on, Harry was become increasingly tired. By the time Quirell was a pile of ash Harry was about to pass out.

"I'll kill you one day Potter!" Voldemort shrieked as his "ghost" came out of Quirell's ashes and passed through Harry. After that, Harry did pass out and the whole world went black as he hit the floor.

 _ **Potter Manor**_

Claire was growing weaker by the day. She wasn't sure wether she would make to the end of the week. She hoped Harry had gotten her letter and would be able to help her. For now, all she could do was wait. She could no longer do magic. She was incapable of doing even accidental magic. Her one escape from the hell she was in was cut off. She could only wait. She was used to waiting. That was all she did. Wait for food. Wait for pain. Wait for nightmares. She could wait. She had to.

 **A/N: There it is! The whole through the trap door scene. The next chapter will be about what happens when Harry is in the hospital wing. Warning! The next chapter will be incredibly dark. As will the chapters that follow. If that is not your thing then stop at this chapter. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is** **VERY** **dark. If that's not your thing; then don't read this chapter. Rated PG-13!**

 _ **Hogwarts Hospital Wing. 3 days after**_

"Harry. Harry! Please wake up!" a voice dried from somewhere.

"Claire?" Harry guessed; he was still mostly unconscious.

"No sweetie. It's your mum." Harry's mum said. At this Harry was wide awake. His mum was the last person he expected to be at the side of his hospital bed.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked genuinely surprised.

"We're here because your brother had and accident and broke his arm." said someone who Harry knew to be James Potter.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked continuing as if James had never spoken.

"Three days. You passed out due to magical core exhaustion." Lily explained.

Turning to his dad, Harry said, "So I almost die to magical core exhaustion, and the only reason you're here is because that bastard, no offense mom, broke his arm? Are you fucking kidding me? And where's Claire? She would be here. She cares about me. She's the only one in this pathetic family that would care if I died. The rest of you wouldn't even notice."

"Claire was… unable to come." James said.

"Your lying. Where is she?" Harry said.

"That's not important." James responded.

"Where is she!" Harry roared. "You've done something to her!" Harry jumped out of his hospital bed and made a break towards the fire place. James seeing this tackled Harry.

"Not on my watch you little shit." James said pinning Harry to the ground.

"Get of me!" Harry yelled.

"Avada Kedava!" James yelled, wand pointed at Harry. A green light engulfed Harry and everyone was in shock. Lily couldn't believe her husband would just kill her son. Except, she was wrong. Instead of killing Harry like it was supposed to, it made electricity course through Harry. Lightning was now in his hands. James was flummoxed at this turn of events. Seeing his opportunity, Harry "threw" the lighting at James and thereby electrocuted him. Harry immediately apparated with a very large bang.

 _ **Headmasters Office**_

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk contemplating the events that had taken place in the last few days. Harry had defeated Voldemort, not Daniel. Maybe he had made a mistake… no that was impossible. He was Albus Bloody Dumbledore; he didn't make mistakes. Just then, the magic sector in his office went off the hook. Apparently, someone had apparated out of Hogwarts. But that was impossible. Still, Dumbledore has to check, just in case. When he got to the magic detector, he nearly dropped it. Harry Potter has apparated out of Hogwarts! And had a magical rating of 212. That was higher than the most powerful wizard who ever lived. Merlin only had a 100 and that was thought to be the highest. It turned out Albus to-many-damn-middle-names- Dumbledore had a mistake. Harry Potter was in fact the boy-who-lived.

 _ **Potter Manor**_

Claire has been laying on the floor in her room in the same spot for three days. She couldn't move. She just waited. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang.

"Ow!" Harry yelled when he landed on top of Claire's bed.

"Harry?" Claire asked. You could barley hear her as she was so weak.

"Claire! Are you here?" Harry yelled.

"I'm over here." Claire tried to yell.

"Claire! What happened? Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at the state of his sister. Her hair was matted, she had cuts everywhere, and she looked like she hadn't moved for weeks.

"Considering I haven't moved for three days and am pretty sure I'm dehydrated…" Claire started.

"Okay, I get it. What happened? Can you move?" Harry asked.

"If I could move, I would have moved to the bed." Claire remarked.

"Point made. Do you have like a backpack or something to put some clothes and other similar stuff in?" Harry asked looking around her room.

"Under the bed. If there is anything in there leave it, and pack the clothes on the top drawer and the stuff on my nightstand." Claire said as all the stuff she mentioned was magically packed.

"Ready? Let's go." Harry said handing her the bag.

"How'd you do that?" Claire asked slowly sitting her self up.

"I'll explain later climb on." Harry said pulling Claire onto his back into a piggy back. "Hold on." Harry said, and with that he apparated out of Potter Manor and back to Hogwarts.

 _ **Infirmary, Hogwarts 10 minutes earlier**_

Lily was in shock. She couldn't believe that her husband would do such a thing to her son. Thank god Harry survived, even though she was positive the spell mad contact. In that moment, Lily resolves to end things forever with James. Her fifteen year old self was right, he was a vile, cruel human being, and she didn't want to be within 30 miles of someone who would brutally murder their own son.

"James!" Lily roared, "I'm getting a divorce!"

"Where is the little shit? He has to be here somewhere, you can apparate out of Hogwarts." James mind was scrambled from being fried by lightning.

"Are you even listening you bastard?" Lily asked.

"What? Why are you mad?" James asked confused.

"You just tried to murder my son! Why wouldn't I be mad!" Lily screamed.

"You'll be over it by tomorrow." James said confidently.

"No! I'm filing for a divorce. And a restraining order. And full custody of Harry and Claire." Lily said still steaming from what had happened.

"You can't do that!" James protested.

"Then you can go and fuck yourself James Fleamont Potter, because I'm doing it anyway." Lily spat at her now former husband. Lily walked back to Harry's now vacant hospital bed and sat there. While ther she noticed a letter in his bedside table. She recognized it as Claire's handwriting. Opening it cautiously as not to alert her former husband, she read,

 _Harry,_

 _Help! Please. I don't think I will make it past this weekend without help. James has been torturing me with the Cruciatus Curse on me for three years; everyday for 120 minutes each day. He does this because I found out that he is cheating on mum. Her name is Anne Howards. The curse is very powerful and I'm lucky to still be sane. Please help me; this is my last chance._

 _Your sister who is in desperate need of help,_

 _Claire_

When Lily put down the letter, she was crying. Her soon to be former husband had been cheating on her for at least 3 years. And her tortured her daughter because she knew about it. No wonder she never saw Claire. She was probably in so much pain that she couldn't move. Before lily could get to carried away though there was an large blast that shook the I infirmary.

'cough, cough, cough' two people where coughing from somewhere in the infirmary. It wasn't James as he had left while Lily was reading the letter. Then it must be…

"Harry? Claire? Is that you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Claire asked rudely.

"I came to visit your brother." Lily replied.

"Which one?" Claire inquired.

"At first Daniel, then I realized Harry needed me more. By the way, I'm divorcing your father." Lily told her children. Harry began to dance with joy. Claire stayed where she was, it was doing a happy dance in her head. She had escaped hell.

 _ **Hogwarts Corridor, 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **floor**_

To say James was mad who be like saying and elephant was big; it would drastically understate his emotions. He was positively seething.

" _How dare he! He can't just come into my life and destroy everting I've done for the past 3 years. I was almost done with the last stage; but no, Harry Potter has to come and save the day. And Lily thinks she can divorce me! I own her!"_ James has these thoughts running through his head as he ran into three familiar students.

One of the girls looked at him, pales and whispered something to the girl standing next to her. Girl 1 had lime green hair and a heart shaped face. Girl 2 had incredibly bushy hair and two rather large front teeth.

"What do you want?" James growled at the students.

"Dunno. What do you want?" Girl 1 asked.

"I want you to get out of my way." James growled back.

"Why?" asked the boy who was with the girls.

"Get out of my way, or there will be consequences." James threatened.

"Well take our chances." Girl 2 responded.

James, now mildly annoyed fired a disarming curse at Girl 1. She ducked and fired one of her own. James ducked. Now he was really annoyed. This three kids where keeping him from finding his stupid son. James fired 3 more curses. One at each of them. They each ducked. And fired 3 spells at James. Two made contact. A stinging jinx hit James in the eye, and an impedimenta charm clipped him on the shoulder. James was pissed. He was one of the top Aurors at the ministry, two 11 year-olds shouldn't be able to beat him. He cast a bunch of spells including bone breaker, expeliarmas, and impedimenta. He couldn't really aim as his right eyes was now swollen to the point where he couldn't open it. When he stopped firing hexes, the children were gone and he could keep looking for his stupid son.

 _ **Hogwarts Infirmary**_

"Mum, what's in your hand?" Harry asked. Claire looked and saw the letter she wrote to Harry. She didn't want him to read it now that she was safe.

Taking it out of her mothers hand, Claire said, "It's nothing. Just a letter I wrote to you."

"Can I see it?" Harry asked.

"No! I mean, no. It's not relevant anymore." Claire explained.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with me reading it then." Harry reasoned reaching for the letter. Claire wasn't strong enough to move away fast enough, so Harry got the letter and read it. By the time Harry was finished reading the letter, it was on fire.

"Why did you never tell me? You could have told me when I left for Hogwarts in September. Or anytime before that. Why did you wait until now?" Harry asked his sister.

"I didn't want to involve you. Also, had I involved you, he wouldn't have let you go to Hogwarts. I knew how much leaving Potter Manor meant to you, so I didn't involve you." Claire explained. As Lily listened to her children, her heart was breaking. Harry never had a childhood, and Claire's was brutally torn away form her. Lily started to cry.

"Mum, Why are you crying?" Harry asked.

"I should have been a better mother! I didn't even notice when my daughter was being tortured, and that my son was going unnoticed for years! I'm the worsts human ever!" Lily sobbed.

"No! You're not! You had no way of knowing! There were some of the strongest wards known to wizard on my room; there were silencing wards, notice me not charms, and a lot of other stuff that I don't even know. It wasn't your fault." Claire said to her mother.

"But I should have noticed when you stopped showing up to dinner!" Lily said.

Shaking her head, Claire said, "Hames always came up with an excuse of why I wasn't there. They were usually believable, and you trusted him. Before today you never had a reason not to trust him."

"You're right. She never had a reason why not to trust me. Why should today be any different. Just because of some stupid kids, they could be lying." James had returned. Claire tensed up and tried to make her self invisible. Sense of this, Harry moved I front of her.

"Leave. You have no reason to be here." Harry stated.

"Oh but I do. I have something to finish. Now move." James commanded.

"No. You are not hurting her." Harry said.

"Then we duel." Hames said with a smirk.

"Fine." Harry spat. The duel started out fast. James was immediately throwingblethal curses, and Harry was retiring then right to him. The only spells Harry even bothered dodge were the avada kedavas as he didn't know if the lighting thing was just a fluke. Just when Harry was beginning to gain an advantage, James hit Claire with a Cruciatus and her screams were the sounds an animal made right after it gets hit by a car. This was all Harry needed to go ballistic. He started to fire curses at Hames that no one had ever seen before and fired them with unparalleled accuracy. A blasting hex hit him in the ribs breaking at least 5, a puncturing curse hit him in the stomach, and some blue curse ruptured his liver. By some miracle though, James hit Harry with a killing curse. Once again, it didn't kill him. Harry felt the electricity course through his veins, he felt it come to his control, he felt powerful. Summoning the lighting to his hands, Harry created two giant lighting balls which he threw at James. James was fried. He was burned in several places and looked like a carton after they touched an electrical socket. Of course, Dumbledore had chosen this exact moment to walk into the hospital wing. McGonagal and Snape were in tow. Harry would never forget the expressions on all there faces when they saw his father. They were of disgust and horrified in McGonagal's and Dumbledore's case and pure glee in Snape's case.

"He's not dead." Harry said.

"Pity." Snape said shaking his head.

Looking as though he hadn't heard Snape, Dumbledore said, "Then what did happen?"

"He was attacked be a… centaur. And friendly fire. Like when you accidentally just someone that is fighting with you; it's a muggle saying." Harry said coining up with a lie to cover his actions.

"It looked more like a duel to me." Dumbledore remarked.

"It was a centaur. I was just seeing what was wrong with him." Harry lied again.

Looking to Lily, Dumbledore asked, "Is this true Lily?" Harry looked to him mother with pleasing eyes; hoping she would get the message, DON'T TELL THE TRUTH! IT COILD SEND ME TO AZKABAN!

"Um yeah! That is what happened. I saw the whole thing." Lily said.

"Hmm. If you say so. Severus come with me, Minerva, stay here, and do get Mr. Potter to St. Mungo's, he is losing a rather large amount of blood.." and with that Dumbledore left; and McGonagal transported James to St. Mungo's via a portkey.

When McGonagal walked over to where Lily was and saw Claire, she gasped. She had never seen a child in worse condition. Claire looked as though she might stop breathing at any minute. Harry suddenly remembered Claire, and ran over to Madam Pomfrey's office and starred banging on the door like a mad man. Madam Pomfrey eventually came to the door.

"What is it Potter? Another broken bone?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No ma'am, it's my sister; she's over there in that bed." Harry said pointing to the relevant bed. Madam Pomfrey got to work immediately on Claire's various injuries. Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe that anyone would ever do what had happened to Claire to a child. Not even death eaters did what James did to Claire.

After a few minutes Lily asked fearfully, "Us she going to live?"

"She's made it this long, it would be a pity if she gave up now. I've done all I can. The only thing left is for her to decide she wants to live other wise she won't have the will to get better and heal." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Please stay with us Claire. You have so much more to do. You haven't even gotten your Hogwarts letter yet." Harry begged his unconscious sister. Claire has passed out after the last Cruciatus had hit her.

"All we can do now is wait." Madam Pomfrey said solemnly.

 **A/N: Whew! That one was long, or longer than what I usually post anyway. Lot of action and hopefully it cleared somethings up about James and Claire and what was going on there. Anyway, I hope you liked it, until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is not as dark as chapter 12. I hope you like it!**

Lily knew that her life was going to be a mess for some time. She had to take care of Claire as she couldn't move, not even to look the other direction, she had to file for a divorce and get a restraining order, find a place to live, and feed her now downsized family.

"Mum, where are we going to go when we Hogwarts ends?" Harry asked one day. Lily and Claire were staying at Hogwarts for the time being.

"Potter Manor. I still need to get all my stuff out of there and James will be in the hospital for some time. You really did a number in him. Why didn't you just out right kill him? You had a perfectly justifiable reason." Lily asked.

"I didn't want to end with Daniel in your custody. Daniel is James' creation and he should be the one to deal with it; not you." Harry explained.

"Oh." Lily said surprised. "I guess your right though. It was partly his fault for how all of you turned out. You are a super mature 11 year-old that is most likely smarter than all of us combined, Daniel is spiked rotten, he was spoiled so much that he now expects everything to be handed to him on a 100 galleon engraved 24 karat gold plater, and Claire has trauma so severe it wouldn't surprise me if she has severe anxiety and trust problems for the rest of her life." at this point Lily was crying. "I hate him! I fucking hate him! How could someone do that to a child? Let alone his own children? How was I oblivious to everything? I should have known what was happening; I shouldn't have let it happen."

"It's okay mum, he probably put a bunch of memory charms on you, or charms that make you oblivious to anything refused Claire and I." Harry said in attempt to calm his mother down.

"What!" Lily asked crying even harder, "That just makes me feel worse!"

"Um… or maybe it wasn't that; maybe you were knocked out and couldn't remember anything 10 minutes before being knocked out." Harry suggested.

"You're just making me feel even worse!" Lily sobbed.

"I'm not good with social interactions. I just say the first thing that comes to my mind. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel worse." Harry said in an apology to his mother.

Claire has just woken up and when she saw that her mother was crying said, "I'm okay mum. It's not your fault. It's James' fault. You never hurt me; he did." This actually calmed Lily down. The fact that her daughter didn't blame her for what had happened to her, was comforting.

"Today is the last day of the term. It's the leaving feast. Are we going to leave in the express?" Harry asked.

"You are, But Claire and I will be flooing out. Too much motion is t good for her. You will also be attending the leaving feast. So go hang out with your friends. It's good for you." Lily response to Harry.

"Okay. I'll se you guys tomorrow." Harry knew that there was no point in arguing with Lily, he would lose the argument. It was better to appease her.

 _ **Leaving Feast, Great Hall, Hogwarts**_

"Another year done." Dumbledore began "Another year of learning complete, and another house cup to be awarded. As it stands, Gryffindor in fourth place, Hufflepuff in third place, Ravenclaw in second place, and Slytherin in first place. Before the house cup can be awarded, there are some last minute points to add; first to Miss. Hermione Granger, for helping her friends and keeping a cool head in the face of danger, 30 points, to Mr. Neville Longbottom, for excellent strategic thinking, 30 points, to Miss. Tonks, for loyalty to her friends and supporting them in everything they do, 40 points, and finally, to Mr. Harry Potter, for outstanding bravery and standing up for what he believes in and protecting his family and friends, 50 points!" Gyriffindor had won the house cup! Everyone was cheering, except, Harry, Tonks, Neville, and Hermione. They were appalled that Dumbledore would give them points for what they did; they broke the law and multiple school rules! Harry piled a fair amount of food onto his plate, grabbed a juice jug, and left. Neville, Hermione and Tonks pocked their plates and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, where are we going, the attic?" Tonks asked.

"Nope. We are going to the infirmary. You get to meet my sister." Harry said cheerfully.

"Oh. Is she normal? She's not like Daniel is she?" Hermione asked.

"Completely normal. Nothing like Daniel. And nothing like James." Harry said walking a little faster to get to the infirmary.

"What does she look like?" Tonks asked.

"Like my mom. Except paler, skinner, her eyes are hazel-brown, and she has scars that run all over her body, some may even run down the length of it." Harry said now jogging. When they got to the infirmary, Tonks, Neville and Hermione gasped. Tonks and Hermione had never seen someone look the way Claire did. Neville had; but only in St. Mungo's; and they were his parents.

"Please tell me it didn't happen to her! Please!" Neville looked at Harry horrified.

"What happen?" Harry asked confused.

"TheCruciatus curse. Please tell me it was never used on her." Neville was on the verge of a breakdown, he had seen what that curse does to people and he couldn't handle it if a little girl had to endure that suffering.

"Um…" Harry didn't know how to respond to Neville. Luckily, Lily decide to speak at that moment.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to the leaving feast?" Lily scolded her son.

"I went to part of it." Harry protested that he did technically follow Lily's instructions.

"Why did you leave?" Lily asked curiously.

"Dumbles started giving out points for dumb reasons. He gave Harry 50 points for melting a professor." Tonks explained.

"Really? Is on Hames side or something?" Claire asked joining into the conversation.

"Maybe. I brought you food do you want any?" Harry asked his sister.

"No thanks. I can't eat too much or I'll get sick. Are you going to introduce me to the random people standing around my bed?" Claire asked.

"Oh right; sorry. The girl with the green hair is Tonks, the one with the brown hair is Hermione, and the plant genius standing next to me is Neville." Harry said. Tonks and Hermione waved.

Neville's question from earlier was still bugging him, so, he just blurted it out, "Has the Cruciatus curse ever been used on you?"

Claire tried to answer in a way that didn't offend the boy she just met, "Erm… yeah. Once or twice."

"You're lying. It's been used on you more than once or twice." Neville responded.

"Fine. You got me. It was cast on me for a total of 160 minutes a day, 364 days a year, for three years. It was used o me everyday except Christmas." Claire said ashamed. Neville was enraged, and Tonks and Hermione looked close to tears.

"How could someone do that to a child!" Neville yelled enraged. "And what would cause them to resort to that? Some sort of tragic backstory!"

Lily, speaking in the conversation for the first time, said, "No. if someone has the thought of using that curse, or any other unforgivable for that mater, the idea was already inside them. Psychopaths are born, sociopaths are made. I know for a fact the James falls firmly into the psychopath camp; he has always done similar things, but never this bad. The only difference between them and now is that then his psychotic actions were disguised as pranks. I really should have seen this coming really."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked Lily in shock.

"As a healer, you are required to take at least one psychology class. I was interested in that fueled after I took the required class, so I took more class and earned the wizard equivalent of a minor in psychology." Lily explained.

"Oh. How are going to go to work though?" Harry asked. Harry assumes that Lily was going to get at least one restraining order on James.

"Same way as always I guess. I'll have to see what happens after I file for the restraining order though." Lily said.

"Where are we going to live? And do I have to keep the name Potter? Claire Evans sounds better to me." Claire said.

"We will live I Potter Manor for a week after the school year and during that time we will ship Daniel off to Sirius', get all our stuff out of there, leave some ~questionable~ traps around the house." Lily said with a feral grin in her face.

"After that week though, where will we live?" Harry asked. "And will my friends be able to bust?"

"I inherited an apartment in London don that we will live in, and yes, after the Floo is connected, your friends will be able to visit."Lily said.

"What!" Hermione gasped form the corner looking at a clock on the wall. "It's 9:00! Curfew was an hour and a half ago! We have to go. It was nice meeting you Claire and Ms. Evans?" Hermione guessed.

"Evans." Lily confirmed. She rather liked the sound of it.

"See tomorrow mum!" Harry yelled over his shoulder.

"Goodnight!" Lily yelled back. After they were gone, Lily enjoyed some of the wonderful Hogwarts food and fell into her first peaceful sleep in years.

 _ **Hogsmeade Station, 7:30am**_

"Do you have everything?" Lily asked Harry.

"Yes mum." Harry responded.

"Food? Books? Your clothes? Homework? The train is a great place to work on homework you know." Lily rambled.

"Mum, I have everything. Don't worry. I'll see you and Claire back at Potter Manor. The Longbottom agreed to give me a ride to the leaky cauldron. Apparently, Neville's uncle works for the ministry and was able to het them to lend him a car. Anyway, I'll see you back at the Manor to help you pack everything." Harry said getting on the train.

"Okay. Bye Harry!" Lily said waving to Harry as the train slowly pulled out of the station.

"Bye!" Harry yelled back. Lily didn't hear him though. He was too far away at that point.

As Lily walked back up to the castle to get her daughter to leave with the Floo and get all of Claire's medications, she ran into someone who she would rather not have seen.

"So Lily, I heard you ended things with Potter. I never thought you were right for each other."

"What do you want Snape? Because you know, I'm never going to date you. You had your chance and you blew it. So leave." Lily said trying to walk a bit faster.

"Just one date?" Snape begged.

"You pig! I'm not even officially divorced yet! Never talk to me again. And if I ever see your stupid face again, you'll have a nice greasy bruise to go with your hair." and with that, Lily went back up to the castle leaving Snape behind her.

 _ **Potter Manor; 4:30pm**_

"Hi Harry, how was your trip?" Lily asked when her son stepped out of the Floo.

"Good. I furnished all my homework. What are doing? I bough we were moving in a week?" Harry asked when he saw his mom was washing dishes.

Lily laughed. "We are. It's just that we need plates when we get there. That's why I'm washing plates. To pack." Lily explained.

Before Harry could reply, Sirius barged in. "Hey Lily. Where's James?" he asked.

Lily decided to screw with Sirius a bit. "Oh he's at St. Mungo's in the critical condition ward." she said calmly drying a plate. Harry was struggling to suppress a laugh.

Sirius didn't think this was funny and spit out the cracker her was eating and nearly chocked on the crumbs. "What!?" he croaked out, "What happened?"

"Nothing much. Just liver lacerations, a ruptured lung, 8 shattered ribs, both arms at broken, a broken ankle, concussion, lacerations in the small and large intestine, and he was severely electrocuted." Lily rattled off. By the end of her list, Sirius was very pale. Then he was mad.

"Why aren't you there with him! You're his wife! Your supposed to be there for him in sickness and in health!" Sirius roared at Lily.

"I have three kids to take care of. One requires everything in a second otherwise, he lets out destructive irate of magic, another can't move to to medical conditions, and Harry is helping me with the other two. I have very good reasons why I'm not at the hospital; because I, unlike you, have responsibilities that you couldn't even begin to comprehend." Lily roared back.

"Well, James early doesn't mean that much to you. So I'll be the _good_ person and go see him. See you in hell!" and with that, Sirius soaked the door behind him.

"Harry, pack up everything you can. Jewelry, photos, files, clothing, plates, utensils, whatever. We are leaving here tonight." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"What about Daniel?" Harry asked.

"He's your fathers problem now. Well drop him off at the hospital and leave him there. Maybe they can see if there is something wrong in his brain that makes him so stupid." Lily said putting everything within reach into a nearby box.

"What time do you want everything ready?" Harry asked.

"We are out of here by 6:45 at the latest." Lily said.

"Okay. Let's see what I can do." Harry said summoning boxes to him and putting everything he couldn't find that was of value into them. Keeping to Lily's original estimate, they were out of Potter Manor by 6:30, and were done dropping of Daniel by 6:45. They would stay in a hotel room that night, early the next morning, they would be off to their new address.

 **A/N: Chapter 13! It was mostly filler until the end. There is a reason for Sirius acting so pro-James. It will come into play in the next chapter. Sorry to those of you who wanted James to die; if he died, the that would mean that Lily would be stuck with Daniel; and that too cruel a thing to do to Lily. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright, the treatment of Sirius and were Lily, Harry and Claire will live will all be in this chapter. Things are also looking up for Remus…**

 _ **St. Mungo's, Critical Care Ward**_

"How are you doing James?" Sirius asked.

"Good… I guess. Can you move the draw towards my mouth so I can drink so water?" James asked Sirius. James still couldn't move most of his body.

"What's going on with you and Lily? She was acting really weird." Sirius asked.

"We had a "disagreement" and now she's claims that she's filing for a divorce. I don't think she will go through with it though; I've been the main financial support basically since we left Hogwarts." James explained.

"Hey James. How are you doing?" Remus asked as he entered the room. He hadn't heard any of the conversation James and Sirius were having.

"Eh. Everything still hurts." James said.

"What happened anyway?" Remus asked.

"Yeah you never told us what happened." Sirius agreed.

"I was on a raid with my team, and I accidentally set off a hidden trap, and then this happened." James lied. Sirius believed him. Remus could tell he was lying.

"I just dropped in to say hi and ask how your doing, I have to go now. See you later." Remus said turning toward the door.

"Um… bye then. See you later." James said confused. On his way out the door, Remus noticed a plain white envelope by the door. It was addressed to him! Remus took the envelope, walked out the door, and apparated away.

When he got home, Remus opened the letter, it was from Lily, it read:

 _Remus,_

 _When you read the information in this letter you won't believe it. It is all true. I can guarantee that James told you another version of events, but this is really what happened. James and I are getting a divorce. I have decided to divorce him because of the fact that he cheated on for 10 years with Anne Howards, and of the inexcusable acts he has done to my daughter. He used the_ _Cruciatus curse on her when she found out that he was cheating on me. More recently, he attempted murder on both Harry and Claire when Harry found out what was going on. I know that this is a lot of information and emotions to process, and that you most likely won't believe me, but in case of the off chance that you might, you may find me in the dodgy end of Shadwell, we are the apartment above Hu's Grocery and Pharmacy. We are on the 4_ _th_ _floor at the end of the hall, apartment 405._

 _Lily_

After reading her letter, Remus didn't know what to believe, but he knew that visit to Lily's new place was definitely in order.

 _ **Holiday Inn, Central London, 7:00am**_

"Harry, do you have everything?" Lily asked.

"Yep. And I shrunk it all to fit in my backpack." Harry said proudly.

"Good. Claire can you walk?" Lily asked her daughter.

"I thinks so. Hang on let me get up." Claire began to slowly get up, then she took a step, then another one, before long Claire was walking at normal pace. Lily was very proud of her, but noticed that she kept holding her wrist.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. It hurts when I move it. But if I keep it still, it doesn't hurt." Claire explained.

"You might have sprained it. Stay here with Harry while I go across the street to the CVS." Lily said exciting the hotel room. "I'll be back soon. Bye!"

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Not really. Only if I move it. I'm really good at not moving though." Claire said sitting in the bed.

"Oh." Harry said not really knowing what else to say. His sister had experienced horrors that few other could scarcely imagine.

 _ **CVS Pharmacy**_

"Ms, can you point me towards the wrist braces please?" Lily asked a lady in a bright red shirt.

"Sure. They are in aisle 7. I'll take you there." said the lady in the red shirt.

Looking at the wrist braces, Lily saw that they were far to big for Claire's petite wrist. "Do you have children's wrist braces?" Lily asked.

"Why?" asked the lady in the red shirt.

"I need one for my daughter." explained Lily.

"How old is she?" asked the store employee.

"9" Lily responded.

"I might have some in the back. Let me check." the lady in the red shirt went to storage area for merchandise that hadn't been stocked yet, and sure enough, found one that would fit Claire. "Is this good?"

"Oh yes thank you. How much is it?" Lily asked.

"£7.00" the employee said.

"Here you go. Thank you!" Lily said handing her the money.

"Have a nice day." The employee responded.

 _ **Holiday Inn**_

"Claire, put this on. Harry grab the bags; we are going to our new apartment today." Lily proclaimed.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"The underground. We get on two blocks from here and ride it to the outskirts of London." Lily explained.

"Mum, I remember dad complaining about how much crime was in that area. Is it even safe for us to live there?" Claire asked.

"Yes. We are in the nicer part of town. If you walk 3 blocks west though, that's were it gets really shady. Don't get me wrong though, you **definitely** don't want to be put after dark." Lily explained.

"Um… why this new apartment?" Harry asked.

"It was the only one I could find on such short notice. That and it used to be my parents." Lily said leaving the hotel room for the last time.

"Oh. This should be a fun 8 years." Harry said.

"Yes. You will learn more this summer than in your entire life. Now let's go! We're burning daylight!" Lily said ushering her kids out the door.

 _ **Lupin Residence, Wales**_

An hour had passed since Remus had revived Lily's letter and his brain was in overdrive. He had been best friends with James for 20 years, but yet, Lily had never lied to him and James was know for his lying ability. Remus was very confused. He wanted to believe James, but at the same time, the amount of injuries James had was extreme compared to what he had said happen. What ever the answer was, Remus was going to ask Lily about it; tonight. If he waited any longer, he would go crazy.

 _ **Evans Residence, Shadwell**_

"You really know how to pick them mum" Harry said looking at their new apartment building. The apartment building was above a grocery store named _Hu's Grocery and Pharmacy_ , and the building had a lot of grim everywhere and looked as though it should be condemned.

"It was the only place I could find. Everywhere else refused to let me even see the living areas." Lily said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because I am a 31 year old single mother with two children. People automatically assume I have the two of you because of some teenage pregnancy with my then boyfriend and they don't want the likes of me tarnishing their perfect reputation. Plus, this place isn't so bad. There is a school a few minutes from here." Lily said trying to add something not horrible about there new living arrangements.

"Yeah, but I think I saw a guy with a small assault weapon in coat staring at us earlier." Harry said looking over his shoulder.

"I saw him too. Let's get inside; it's kind of dark out and I don't fancy getting murdered." Lily said ushering her kids into the grocery store.

"We have to go through the grocery to get to the apartments?" Claire asked.

"No, at least I don't so. Let's ask the grocer." Lily responded walking up to the grocer. "Excuse me, but do you know how to get to the apartments?"

The grocer looked at Lily. He had straight black hair and his eyes had the Mongolian fold. "Yes; I do know how to get to the apartments. I'm Hu. To get to the apartments you have to go through that door," Hu said gesturing towards a door in the back, " and then you will be in an alley. Go about 1 meter and there will be a green door with a pin pad. Ignore the pin pad; it hasn't worked in over a decade. When inside the building, you will see a set of stairs, go up the stairs and go through the first door you see and that's where the receptionist will be."

"Okay, Thank you." Lily said.

"My pleasure." and with that, Hu turned around to continue what he was doing before he was interrupted.

-0o0o0-

The entrance to the building was an alley way and the door the grocer was talking about was a heavy rusted, peeling paint, green door. The receptionist sat at an old termite ridden desk in a dark, moldy hallway. The receptionist was a drugstore blonde and wore far too much makeup. She didn't appear to be any older than 20.

"Hi. How may I help you?" she said in a high pitched fake helpful way.

"Hi, we are the new tenants. We are here to get our keys." Lily said.

"Oh! You're the lady with two kids and no husband!" she said in a condescending way. "Well, who am I to judge your life decisions. Here are your keys, you are apartment 405, it's on the fourth floor and at the end of the hall. Do try not to have to many "guest"; the other tenants find it annoying."

"Thank you for keys." Lily said walking away down the hall to the stairs.

"She was a bitch." Claire said once they were out of earshot of the receptionist.

"Claire!" Lily was shocked he daughter knew that word, after all, she was only 9, "Where did you learn that?"

"Er… can I not answer that question?" Claire asked.

Giving her one of her "I am your mother and you will do as I say" looks, Claire caved and answered her mum. "I was called it several times. And you were also called one."

Gritting her teeth, Lily said, "Everyday I'm finding out more reasons why it was the best decision to leave him, and wonder why I didn't do it sooner."

"Well, you can now rest well knowing that you made the right decision. And look! There's our apartment!" Harry said pointing down the hall. The door to apartment 405 looked a lot like the rest of the building. Old, with peeling paint.

"Should we go inside?" Claire asked a little uncertain.

"I guess so. We don't really have another choice." Lily said. The key hole to the apartment was a bit rusty, but they figured that a quick replenishing charm would do the trick. When they walked into the apartment, they were greeted with an onslaught of horrible smells. The apartment had carpeting that was once either white or beige, but is now brown; the windows looked like a part of the wall had been painted black, the doors were falling apart, there was paint peeling from every surface, and the grime and dust was unbelievable. The previous owners were ever so kind enough to leave their old, moldy couch, and water stained coffee table. When Lily saw the shape of their apartment, she nearly cried. Harry and Claire pocked up on this and closed the door.

"What's wrong mum?" Claire asked.

"Everything! I can't believe we have to live there! It's disgusting! I would never want to force children to have to live in a place like that! Your problem better off with your father." Lily sobbed.

"No. We are better off with you. You take care of us mum. And you never forced us to do anything. We chose to go with you. And plus, we are wizards! We can clean that place up in no time. Come on, we'll even cook tonight so you have less stress." Harry said to Lily.

"Your right. We are wizards! We can have that place like new in no time." Lily said re-entering the apartment. As soon as all three were in, Claire closed the door, and Lily and Harry got to work. The cleaning charms weren't getting them anywhere, the grime was too thick. They did however manage to shrink the grime down by a few centimeters, and fully clean the couch and coffee table.

"Harry, Claire, can you guys go down the grocery store and get a lot of bleach and sponges? And maybe a vacuum cleaner and stain remover?" Lily asked after 2 hours of scorifying there home.

"Yeah sure. Come on Claire." Harry said getting up and making his way to the door.

"Thank you." Lily said as both her children went to her much needed cleaning supplies. When they returned, everyone got to work and scrubbed every surface in their kitchen/ living room. Lily handled the carpet in the living room and discovered that the carpets were beige; Claire was cleaning the walls and repainting then with the grey color that was on sale at a local hardware store, and Harry cleaned the kitchen. After 4 hours of grueling work, they had made the living room livable and the kitchen useable. Apparently, they had an instructed view of the Tames. Because all of them were so tired, they order Chinese food and were prepared to happily eat it around there coffee table. They were also planning on sleeping in the living room because they hadn't had time to get to the bedrooms. It looked like it was going to a good night in their new home.

 _ **Lupin Residence, Whales**_

He had waited long enough. He was going to see Lily about the letter today. Clutching the letter in his hand, he apparated to an Alley near Hu's Grocery. Looking at the building, he got a feeling of dread. It was vey old and didn't look to inviting. Seeing no other option, Remus walked into Hu's.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" Hu said from behind the counter.

"Hello. I was just wondering how to get to the apartments." Remus said.

"Oh. Just walk out the side door over there," Hu said gesturing towards a door near the end of the store. "and about 5 feet away from it, there should be a greenish door."

"Great thank you." Remus said.

"My pleasure." Hu said.

Remus followed Hu's instructions and got to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" she said in a very sassy way.

"I was just wondering how to get to apartment 405." Remus explained.

"Oh. You're here to see her. Well just be sure to keep it down. The walls are quite thin." She said quite rudely.

"Where is her apartment?" Remus asked again.

"Up the stairs to the fourth floor and down the hall. Do try not to make a mess. The superintendent doesn't much like cleaning up after that." She said as Remus walked up the stairs.

 _ **Evans Residence, Shadwell**_

Claire, Lily and Harry were eating their Chinese food when they heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be at this hour, Lily was surprised to see Remus.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I came to see you about your letter." Remus explained.

"Oh. Well come in. We were just eating, would you like something to eat?" Lily asked.

"No thank you. I already ate. Not to be rude or anything though, what was the receptionist taking about when she was dating stuff like "the walls are thin" and "do try not to make a mess, the super doesn't like cleaning up after that." Remus asked.

Harry answered this time, "The receptionist seems to think that Mum is a slut and sleeps with every guy on the streets and that's how she ended up with us."

Lily, now blushing a bright crimson, said, "Now that everything is sufficiently awkward, can we move on?"

"Oh yes. I believe that Remus was here about a letter?" Claire said innocently.

"You might want to get comfortable, it's a really long story." Lily said to the still standing Remus. And Lily began her tale.

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait, life got in the way. To try and make up for the long wait I added an extra 1,000 words. I hope it was well with the wait and that you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be Lily's tale, and Harry's friends will be making an appearance. Apologies to anyone who lives in Shadwell, it wasn't my intent to offend you. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, this chapter will be about Lily telling Remus what happened, Remus confronting James, and cleaning the rest of their apartment. Enjoy!**

"I think it began after the attack on Halloween. I think the fame of having a son who survived the killing curse got to James head." Lily began.

"Yeah. That's when it happened. I remember never being looked at twice after that. I was worried you would forget about Claire and I would have to take care of her." Harry explained.

"What! You never got any attention as a child? That's ridiculous!" Remus exclaimed spilling the rice.

"Yeah, well life happens. Your brother is proclaimed to be the savior of the wizarding world when's it's in fact you, and your whole life goes to hell." Harry said shoving some broccoli into his mouth.

"What happened Remus, was that James was cheating on me with Anne Howards." Lily said bring to topic back to what they were talking about.

"That's what I don't understand. He tried for so long to get you to go out with him, and he just throws it all away on a bimbo like Howards." Remus said shaking his head.

"I don't understand it either. But they have a pretty deep relationship. I can remember Howards showing up at our house for "meetings" as early as '92. Claire found out about James infidelity '89 and that when she first had the Cruciatus curse cast on her. A few days ago Harry found out about all of and the effects are now sitting in a room at St. Mungo's spurting out bullshit." Lily finished. She had given Remus the condensed version.

"Wait, Harry did all that damage to James?" Remus said surprised and slightly horrified.

"Yep. That was a stressful afternoon." Harry said.

"I knew something about his story didn't line up. I think a story about an auror with a high status which as James being injured like that would have made the papers. Though I have to ask, why did you choose to send me the letter?" Remus asked.

"Sirius is too loyal to James. He would have never had believed me. You are open minded. And honestly, I would rather have you around than Sirius." Lily admitted.

"Oh." Remus said surprised that _anyone_ wanted him around. Claire came into the family room and when Remus saw her he gasped.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Claire asked.

"N-n-o, your scars! Some of them run down the length of your body! Don't they hurt?" Remus asked. From his experience, most of his scars hurt, a lot.

"No. They don't hurt much anymore. Do you want me to put on a sweatshirt or something if they make you uncomfortable?" Claire asked feeling awkward. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "I'll put on a sweatshirt. Do any of you guys want blankets?"

"No. We have some here. Though could you get us some pillows?" Lily asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." and with that Claire had left the room.

"Um… why do you need blankets and pillows?" Remus asked.

"We are sleeping in here tonight. The bedrooms are gross and the only area we had time to clean was the living room and the kitchen." Lily explained.

"Here you go. I brought 4 pillows and 3 extra blankets. I didn't know if Remus was staying." Claire said. She was now wearing a sweatshirt that belonged to her brother. Harry had gotten it for Christmas. It said Oxford University on it.

"Oh I couldn't impose on you. I have already imposed enough." Remus said.

"Nonsense. You can stay. Can you stay?" Lily asked. She was in no way attracted to Remus, but it would be nice if there was an adult in their home when Harry and Claire woke up.

"I guess I could. But why do you want me to stay?" Remus asked.

"I have to leave early for work tomorrow and it would be nice to have an adult here when Harry and Claire wake up. Claire, did you take you medicine?" Lily asked.

"Yes mum. I took them when I went to get the blankets and pillows." Claire said laying down in the floor next to her brother.

"Good now get to bed. Both of you." Lily commanded.

"Goodnight Mum." Harry said laying down and letting sleep claim him. The carpet was quite soft. And it was a long day of cleaning.

 _ **Claire's Dream**_

 _Claire was dreaming that she was back in her room. The curtains were gently swaying in the breeze. The window was open. That was odd, the window was never open. While Claire was marveling at the fact her window was open, the door to her bedroom opened. Her father slowly crept in and grabbed her from behind. If she could have screamed, she would have._

" _Enjoying the nice breeze in this spring day?" her father said threateningly. A knife was now running down her side. "I find the wind carries all sorts of smells. May he it will carry the scent of your blood far away from here." Before Claire could process what was just said, a sharp pain came from just below her armpit. The pain was traveling farther down her side. It stopped just above her ankle. Her vision was clouded with tears. From the pain. "I'll be back soon. And you are going to beg me to cut you again. The pain you experience now, will be nothing compared to what is to come."_

Claire woke up with a start. It was in the early hours of the morning. Her mother was still a sleep on the couch, Remus was asleep on the floor a little ways away, and Harry was holding her close to himself. His arm was a comforting weight. She knew that no harm could come to her whit her brother was there. Eventually, the slow rhythmic breathing of everyone around her lulled her back to sleep.

 _ **Lily's Dream**_

 _It was October 31, 1981, she had just said goodbye to James and it was around 8 o'clock. She cleaned up until about 9. Usually order meetings didn't last this long. Maybe Dumbles was droning on again. Either way, Lily was going to turn in for the night. She would see James in the morning. Or if that wasn't possible, either James or Sirius would floo or owl her. Before heading to her room, she check on her babies. Daniel was sound asleep. Harry, was also asleep. Yawning she made her way to her room and went to bed. At around 10:30pm, there was an explosion. Lily was wide awake._

" _James! Was that you?" Lily screamed._

" _He was here! Voldemort was here!" James screamed. "Where is Daniel! and Harry."_

" _Oh my god! Floo Dumbledore!" Lily yelled running to her sons' room. Dumbledore was there in the blink of an eye. Lily was in the nursery. It looked as if a bomb had exploded. There was debris everywhere. Daniel has a fairly large cut that went down the side of his face from below his eye to his chin. It was only about an inch long. Daniel was screaming bloody murder._

" _Is this the room?" Dumbledore asked picking up Daniel._

" _Is be okay?" Lily asked concerned._

" _Yes I believe he will be fine." Dumbledore said handing her her child. Dumbledore started casting a bunch of spells and his eyes became wide. "Lily, I believe your son Daniel has defeated the dark lord."_

" _What?! That's impossible. He's only a child." Lily protested._

" _Magic works in strange ways." Dumbledore said with that familiar twinkle in his eye._

 _Lily handed Daniel to James who was shocked at what had happened and yet looking forward to the fame it would bring him at the same time._

" _What about Harry? Will he be okay?" Lily asked._

" _Harry will be fine. He is completely normal, except he has an extraordinary brother." Dumbledore said._

 _Lily frowned. She never thought of Harry as Daniels brother. She thought of them as two separate people who happen to be brothers._

 _The dream turned freaky when Harry turned to face her Exorcist style and chanting, "It's your fault! It's your fault!" Harry then split into two! One half was Harry, and the other half was Claire. They both chanted, "It's your fault! It's your fault!"_

From where she was asleep on the couch, Lily started to cry and muttered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Over and over again until she woke up.

 _ **Harry's Dream**_

 _Harry was having a very bizarre dream. It started with him in the hospital wing the day he rescued Claire. Claire wasn't anywhere to be seen. However, James and Daniel were there. All of a sudden, Daniel and James began to turn red and sprout horns. They then slowly rises together to form a mutated lizard devil thing. It was quite horrifying. No matter what spells Harry cast at the monster, it kept advancing._

" _Go away!" dream Harry screamed the thing._

" _Why? We came to get you. We already got your sister and mother. We want to make it a clean job." the thing said._

" _Why do you want me?" Harry asked trying to stall._

" _You never fit in with the Potter image. You were to forward thinking and equality driven. It's not like you fit in anywhere." the thing said lazily._

" _That's were you're wrong. I do fit in. I fit in with my friends and I fit in with my_ _real_ _family. We may be related by blood, but that doesn't mean your my family." Harry said. He cast a very powerful blasting hex and a feeling of peace had overcome him. Almost as if he had vanquished his demon… That's when the dream turned very weird. For some reason, a giant owl was trying to peck him apart and he was being rattled. It was the most unpleasant of feelings. Oh well it was just a dream. Nothing could hurt him here._

 _ **Evans Residence**_

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Claire screamed.

"5 more minutes!" Harry moaned.

"5 more minutes and the owl would have clawed your eyes out." Claire stated. Harry was now wide awake. He took the letter from the owl and it hooted indignantly and flew away.

"What does it say?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Harry said opening the letter. It was from Tonks!

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? I do hope you are enjoying your break. I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime this week. If you are available please owl me back. Maybe don't use this bird though. She is a bit rude._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tonks_

"Oooo! Someone has a girlfriend!" Claire teased.

"Really who?" Harry said not giving into her taunting.

"Are you going to write her back?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Harry said searching for pen and paper. It was easier to use the pen because it didn't leak as often, and paper was just cheaper.

"What are you going to say?" Claire asked.

"The world may never know." Harry said.

"Come on! Please! Can you tell me?" begged Claire.

"Let's just say if she gets her letter today, she will be spending a lot more time here… hopefully." Harry said.

"Hmph. Do you aren't going to tell me." Claire pouted.

"Tell you what?" Remus had woken up.

"Nothing." Harry said maybe a little too casually.

"Huh. So… what are your plans for today? It's the first day that you can do whatever you want." Remus asked. "Does this place have a chair?"

"No. Only the couch. I was planning one getting some; that and more cleaning supplies." Harry said.

"Can I help? I think I saw an I-something down the street." Claire said.

"Do you mean IKEA?" Remus asked.

"Yeah! It's like 1 block from here." Claire said.

"It looks like we are going to IKEA." Harry said finishing off his letter. "Hedwig!" Hedwig fluttered in and perched on the counter holding her leg out to Harry. When Harry finished attaching the letter she flew away, Lily must have opened the window before she left. "Whose ready for IKEA?" Harry asked.

 _ **IKEA**_

"This place is huge!" Claire said in awe. "How will we find what we're looking for?"

"Look for the sign that says chairs." Harry said.

"I don't know about chairs, but will home furnishings do?" Remus asked.

"That sounds perfect!" Claire exclaimed.

"What exactly do you need?" Remus asked Harry.

"We need plates, forks, knives, chefs knives, pots, pans, bar stools for the overhang in the kitchen, bed frames, hangers, pillows, sheets, blankets, shower heads, sink faucets, and I think Claire wants beanbag chairs in the living room." Harry listed.

"Er… how much is the budget?" Remus asked.

"500 galleons which translates to roughly £2.000." Harry said.

"That should be enough. Let's look at the more expensive stuff first." Remus said leading them to the bed frame area.

15 minutes later, they had two full sized mattresses, and two twin sized mattresses. They were now making there way to the chair area. Within 20 minutes they had four bar stools and two beanbag chairs.

"Remus, do you think we need bookshelves?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You probably do. Let's go look at them." Remus said turning around to go back to the book shelf area.

Looking the price of them, Harry said, "I think I grabbed some sheets before we left and we can make do with the pillows we have. We can always Transfigure them to be more bed pillow-y like."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, "We could always find another way to get the stuff you need."

"We could always go to a thrift store. They usually have that stuff really cheap." Claire suggested.

"Then why are we here?" Harry asked frustrated they wasted there time when there were cheaper options.

"We are here because it's better to get a lot of this stuff new as it is more reliable." Claire explained.

"How about we buy what we have, go out to lunch, visit a craft store for fabric and stuffing, and on the way back to your place, visit that hardware store to get scrap lumber to make a book shelf." Remus suggested.

Sighing, Harry said, "Fine. Sounds good to me. Why are we stopping at a craft store though?"

Remus answered, "So we can get supplies to make throw pillows to replace the ones that we are going to Transfigure into bed pillows."

"Sounds great. Can we go eat now?" Claire begged.

"Not yet. We still have to pay for all this. What do you want for lunch anyway?" Harry asked.

"Chinese food!" Claire proclaimed.

 _ **Evans Residence, Shadwell, London**_

It had been 3 hours since they had gotten all their stuff from IKEA and the local thrift and hardware stores. After they had gotten back Remus immediately began using magic to make the throw pillows become bed pillows and the fabric he bought become those pillows. Harry went into the bedroom area with Claire and they cleaned and cleaned. When they had finished, the bathroom looked like new and the bedrooms now looked like they could get an "A" on a health inspection. Remus has helped them get all the bed together and put the mattress onto the bed frames and afterwards they made the beds. When they had finished with Harry's and Claire's rooms, they moved onto Lily rooms and the supposed spare bedroom. There was no spare bedroom. It was a partition wall splitting the room in half.

"This isn't a spare room." Remus said.

"Do you think we can make the partition into a solid wall?" Harry asked.

"Probably. Let me try." Remus tried to Transfigure the wall, but he wasn't powerful enough, the full moon was only a week away.

"My turn." Harry said cheerily. He got it on the first try. They now had four rooms. Exactly what was promised in the listing.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. That kind of thing just comes naturally to me. Before the conversation could be furthered, Lily arrived.

"I'm home!" Lily yelled into the house. "I also got groceries! What I hope is chicken is for dinner."

Curious, Claire asked, "What would it be if it wasn't chicken?"

"A very deformed duck." Lily answered. "When did these bar stools get here?"

"Oh, yeah. We went to IKEA today. We also got bed frames and mattresses. Remus made throw pillows. Harry changed the original throw pillows into bed pillows. And, he got me a beanbag chair!" Claire said excitedly.

"That's great! We can sleep in our own rooms tonight. Remus, will you be staying for dinner?" Lily asked.

"As much as I'd like to, I have to go and do something. I might be back later though, if that's okay with you." Remus said.

"Of course it's fine. We will leave some food out for you. Before you say anything, you are not imposing, we are happy to have you." said Lily.

"Yeah! You can even have the guest room!" Harry suggested.

Smiling, Remus said, "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

 _ **St. Mungo's Hospital, London**_

"Can you hand me the water Sirius?" James asked.

"Sure." Sirius said handing James the water.

"What are you doing these days?" James asked Sirius.

"Same old, same old. I did see a hot chick the other day at a bar though. To bad I was there with someone else." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Why did that stop you?" James asked.

Thankfully, Remus burst in at that moment.

"You fucking asshole!" Remus yelled. "How could you do that to a child! Let alone your own daughter!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked a little afraid of Remus. He had never seen him that mad before.

"James know damn well what I'm talking about." Remus said glaring at James.

"I did what I had to to keep her silent. I can't have her blabbing my affairs to the whole world." James answered.

"And it never occurred to you not to have the affair in the first place? Why did you do it? You spent so long trying to get Lily to go out with you." Remus asked.

"I was at a bar one day after work and saw Anne, I went over to her and started talking to her. He looked like she had just been crying. She was going through a tough time so I tried to comfort her. It started off as a drunken mistake, but I relieved how good it felt with her. The only reason Claire exist is because if the pity I felt for Lily. She wasn't getting any attention. Nine months later I had another brat." Hames explained.

"And why weren't you with your family? All you had just almost been murdered by Voldemort. You had two infant sons to take of. Why were you at the bar?" Remus demanded.

"I need a break. Lily could handle Daniel. And who cares about Harry. He's never done anything noteworthy." James said.

"You are a disgusting human being. First, you neglect your son because he didn't deflect a killing curse, then you cheat on your wife and have another child out of guilt and pity and then abuse said child. I hope I never have the displeasure of talking to you ever again." with that, Remus had turned to leave the room, but James had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Oh and Remus, you know your house, you know the one I let you live in rent free, yeah you can no longer live there. You have until 7 o'clock am tomorrow to have all your crap out of there. Good day." James said.

"You an ass." Remus said. "And you, you probably knew all about this and never thought to tell anyone. You're just as bad as he is." Remus spat at Sirius. Without another word, Remus had left.

 _ **Tonks Residence**_

"Mum! Do I have any mail!" Tonks yelled to her mother across the house.

"I don't know! Why don't you check the pile like the rest of do!" her mother screamed in reply.

Tonks sighed. Her parents never seemed to care what happens to her. Sometimes she thought she could die and her parents would just be thankful to rid of the burden. Half the time, Tonks doubted wether or not she was actually their child. Her natural hair color was brown and bother her parents had blonde hair. Her natural eye color was brown. Her mother had blue eyes and her father had hazel eyes. She was also the only metamorphmagus in her family. The whole thing was very suspicious.

When she got over to the mail, she saw that she did in fact have a letter. It was from Harry! Tonks immediately opened it. It read:

 _Dear Tonks,_

 _I would love to hang out with you sometime this summer. I'm free all summer. I'm to whatever you want to do except I think it would be best if we stayed in mingle London. For a start, there is so much to do and due to my current family situation, it would be best to avoid the wizard of world. If you want we could always hang out at one of our places. I live in Shadwell, London above Hu's Grocery and Pharmacy. To get here you can take the Knight Bus. To summon it, all you have to do is hold out your wand arm into the street. I recommend immediately jumping back as soon as you have done that though. The bus tends to drive a bit recklessly. Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you this summer!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

Tonks was positively ecstatic. Her best friend had invited her to his house. She could escape the uncaring nature of her parents and get to know Harry a little bit better. Since Harry had said that he was free al summer, Tonks decided to go over to his house the next day. It was shaping up to be a great summer.

 **A/N: Sorry about the long update. I tried to make it up by making this chapter my longest yet. Anyways, tell me what you think! Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Less action in this chapter. Lily goes to work, Claire has a doctors appointment, Harry goes to Gringotts, Tonks wishes she was 13, oh yeah and Remus gets a date... sort of. Enjoy!**

 _ **Tonks' Residence**_

"Mum! I'm going out!" Tonks yelled across the house.

"Fine! Be back by 8 o'clock tonight though. If you aren't back by then, we will be concerned." her mother yelled back. Tonks tolled her eyes. Her mother didn't care and her father was too busy working to notice anything. Tonks once went missing for a day and a half in the woods and her parents never came to look for her. She was 9. That was when she learned that her parents put up a fake caring attitude when they put in public, but dropped it immediately as soon as they were in the safety of their house.

The Tonks house was in a quiet suburban neighborhood surrounded by little white houses with blue doors, bright green grass, and freshly painted fences. There was not a weed in sight and all the flowers and bushes were well trimmed. Tonks never fit in with her neighbors. While they all wore nice pants and skirts with polo shirts and blouses, she was wearing jeans and t-shirts layered with jackets. All the girls in her neighborhood had black, brown or blonde hair and it was their natural color. Tonks has bright orange hair one day, and the next it was short, spiky and pink. Tonks felt like she truly belonged in her friend group. Hermione went through the same crisis as she did. Northern of them really fit in anywhere and we're always looked down upon. She fit in with Neville and Harry because she knew what it was like to have parents not like you, or not know your parents. At this point in time, Tonks was 99% sure she was adopted or stolen.

Walking to the corner of the road, Tonks stuck out her arm and summoned the knight bus. The bus came with a bang and drove like a bat out of hell.

"'Ello miss. Welcome to the Knight Bus. 'Ere will 'ou be goin' today?" the young pimply conductor asked.

"Hu's Grocery and Pharmacy; that's in London." Tonks said.

"'Ell what cho waitin' for? The paint to dry? Get on!" The conductor commanded. Without a second thought, Tonks got on the bus and never looked back.

 _ **Evans Residence**_

Harry woke up at 6 o'clock. He always woke up at 6 o'clock for Hogwarts. He was always the first one to the bathroom and he had the hottest water for the shower and he got a lot of homework and study done while he waited for his friends and breakfast.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal when Lily burst in.

"Oh you're up. Can you go wake up Claire? We're going to be late," Lily said scrambling around looking for stuff.

"Sure. Where are you guys going?" Harry asked.

"Healers office. You'll be fine in your own for a few hours right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Let me go get Claire." Harry said walking down the hall to his sisters bedroom. Claire's room had a twin bed in the corner under the window and the door to the closet was right next to the head of the bed. Across from the bed was the dresser and across from the closet was her desk. "Claire, wake up. You have a healer's appointment." Harry said.

"5 more minutes." Claire said in her sleep.

"You have to wake up now. Otherwise you'll be late for your appointment." said Harry.

"Fine. But I want some of that cereal we bought yesterday." Claire demanded in return for her waking up.

"Deal. But you have to get ready in 10 minutes." Harry said.

"Alright. Now leave! I want the cereal! Is Remus awake?" Claire asked taking out a shirt and pants.

"Don't know. Maybe. I think he has work today." Harry said leaving her room to give her some privacy. "See you in 8 ¾ minutes!"

Claire was finished getting ready with 1 ½ minutes to spare. "See! I told you I could do it!" Claire proclaimed.

"What kind of Cereal do you want? Corn flakes or sugary corn flakes?" Harry asked.

"She can only have the corn flakes today." Lily said rushing around her children to make sure she had everything together. "Harry, can you put those in a plastic bag so Claire can eat it on the tube on the way to St. Mungo's?"

"Why do I have to go St. Mungo's? It's not like sick or anything, and my wrist stopped hurting last night." Claire said.

"You have to go for a monthly appointment to make sure that you are a) still sane, b) healing properly, and c) have no lasting damage form the experience. Are you ready? We have to go now otherwise we're going to be late." Lily said.

Sighing, Claire said, "I guess. Bye Harry. See you later."

 _ **Aboard the Knight Bus; Nowhere, yet everywhere**_

"So where exactly are we?" Tonks asked.

Stan responded, "We ain't any 'ere, yet wes are every'ere."

"So we are in like magical space between location in the world, but in this case we are specifically limited to mainland UK?" Tonks asked.

"That's correct. Wes are coming up on 'our stop." Stan said. There was a mound bang and then they were there. Hu's Grocery and Pharmacy in all its run down glory.

"Thanks Stan." Tonks said exciting the bus. She didn't want to spend another minute in that bus from hell. She was very thankful for her metamorphic abilities as she was able to conceal the very nasty shade of green she had turned during the journey. When she arrived in the grocery she was surprised to see fresh food. She had supposed that the food would all be spoiled. She was even more surprised that the floors were clean and there wasn't much dirt or dust around. Following the instructions from Harry's letter she exited out of the green door in the back and re entered through another green door. That door opened to a set of stairs that she climbed to a rotting wooden door and went through it. On the other side of the door there was the receptionist sitting and gossiping in the phone. Tonks ignored her just as Harry said to do. When she got to the correct apartment, she lightly knocked on the door. Having no response for about a minute and a half, she knocked loud. Somewhere from the other side of the door she heard,

"I'm coming! You don't need to bust down the door!" When the door opened, Tonks was face-to-face with Harry.

"I erm hope it's not a bad time. Sorry to come unannounced." Tonks said.

"It's not a bad time. I just thought you were Remus or Claire and forgot the key or something." Harry said.

Tonks asked, "Whose Remus?"

"Remus is a former friend of my dads but they had a major falling out and was kicked out of the house that he was living in so he came to live here." Harry explained sitting on the couch. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No, I'm good I ate before I got I here. No offense to you or your family, but when I walked in here I was expecting old outdated everything and dirt everywhere." Tonks said sitting in one of the bean bag chairs across from Harry.

Laughing, Harry said, "You souls have seen the place when we got here. The place looked like it should have been condemned. The only good thing about it is that it's fairly close to mums work."

"Where does she work?" Tonks asked.

"She's a healer for St. Mungo's. I don't know exactly what she does though because she was moved from where she was before to somewhere different so she would have any contact with James." Harry explained.

"Your dads still in the hospital?" Tonks asked.

"Yep. He deserves every ounce of pain he gets for what he did to Claire and Mum." Harry said bitterly. "Do you want to go sightseeing or something?"

"Sure. I've never been to London before." Tonks admitted.

"Well then, looks like we're going to be doing all the tourist attractions today." Harry said getting up and walking over to the door. "After you."

Once they were outside Harry started to walk very fast and Tonks was struggling to keep up with him. "Why are you walking so fast?" Tonks panted.

"Have you seen this place? Not somewhere you want to be. The fast we make it to the center of London the better." Harry explained.

In an attempt to change the subject, Tonks asked, "What attractions are we going to see?"

"Trafalgar Square, Buckingham Palace, Kensington Palace, Wellington's Arch*, Piccadilly Circus, Oxford Circus, and we will be riding at least one double decker bus and the tube a few times." Harry said. "Look! There the first tube station we will be riding to central London from. Ready?"

Nodding, Tonks followed Harry down the stairs into the great unknown.

 _ **Potter Manor**_

Daniel Potter was having a horrible summer holiday. Nobody had paid him any attention. His stupid father was hogging all the attention by being the hospital. How long does it take someone to recover from almost dying? All Daniel wanted was someone he could complain about the smallest of things to for attention and be showered in affection and glory. After all, he was the _boy who lived_ , he had saved everyone from Voldemort… but then what his stupid twin brother had done was bothering him, why had Harry faces off against Voldemort if he was the one who was meant to kill Voldemort in the end? What was Harry so much more powerful that he? Shouldn't be the other way around? Something then "clicked" for Daniel. It was _was_ supposed to be the other way around. Harry had simply stolen his power. And the boy who lived was going to get it back.

 _ **London**_

"This has been amazing! I never knew muffles could build such beautiful buildings!" Tonks exclaimed.

"It is quite incredible." Harry agreed. From somewhere down the street, Harry heard a man say, "I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. No I can't be there any sooner. It's 1:45 now."

"Crap. Tonks we have to go." Harry said weaving through the crowds to get to the nearest tube station.

"Why? And slow down. And why don't we apparate?" Tonks asked.

"We can't apparate because there are too many witnesses and ever since I attacked James, they might be tracking my magic. And I know for sure Dumbledore is." Harry explained. "Come on, let's go. I want to get some lunch on the way. I hope you like Chinese food."

After getting off at the underground station that they first entered it from, Harry led Tonks to a small Chinese takeaway place.

"Hello, how are you? Can I help you?" the store keeper asked.

"Yes, can I have an order of wonton soup, white rice, fried rice, Kung pow chicken, sweet and sour chicken and Mongolian beef?" Harry asked.

"Of course. That will be 10 minutes. You total will be £20.75" Harry paid the man and waited for the food. 10 minutes later Harry and Tonks were on their way back to Harry's apartment. When they got there they went right up to his apartment and set up for lunch. Thankfully, Claire and Lily had not yet returned. Harry and Tonks quickly set up lunch as fast as they could; 4 plates, 4 forks, 4 knives, 4 napkins, 4 sets of chopsticks, 4 chairs… there were only 3.

"Harry, you only have 3 chairs. There are 4 of us. Do you think you could risk some magic?" Tonks asked.

"Sure. _Gemino."_ there were now 4 bar stools. Just then the door knob began to wiggle. Harry immediately got into a defensive position. When the door opened he fired an _expelliarmus_ at the intruder.

"Harry! Why did you fire a curse at me!" Lily demanded to know.

"I thought you were a ministry employee sent to apprehend me for using magic. Sorry. I got lunch." Harry said. "Where's Claire?"

"She probably already went to her room." Lily said sadly.

"Why? What did the healer say? How can she ignore the smell of Chinese food?" Harry asked.

"What the healer said is her choice to tell. Have you seen Remus?" Lily asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen him all day." Harry said.

 _ **Central London**_

Remus was currently in a book store. He had spent all day searching for work. Nobody in the magical world wanted to hire him, and he got a few maybes from the muggle world. Book stores always relaxed him. Usually he would have gone to Flourish and Blotts, but for some reason this book store was drawing him in. He was just roaming through the isles. Then out of nowhere a burst of magic hit him like a sledgehammer. Standing in front of him was a very pretty woman. She had light brown, almost dirty blonde, wavy hair that went down to about the middle of her back. She was about 5'4 (feet'inches), and wore a pair of jeans and a white blouse.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Central London**_

Amanda had finished grading her students papers. She was a primary school teacher at St. Veronica's. Usually she went to a book store 3 blocks away from the one she was currently in, but something was drawing her there. When she got there, not knowing what else to do, she wandered through the isles. She was in the travel section of the book store when it felt like a wrecking ball hit her in the stomach. She turned around and behind her there was a man with dark blonde hair that had flecks of gray in it. He had amber eyes and was about 6'0 tall. He was wearing an old pair of khaki pants and a light blue shirt. Amanda instantly felt a connection to him, though she didn't know why.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Central London**_

Remus was staring at he woman, and the woman was staring at him. Not knowing what else to do, he introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Remus." He said holding his hand out. The woman introduced herself as well.

"I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you." the woman said. When they shook hand they both felt some sort of tingling that was indescribable. It was pleasant, yet alarming at the same time. Remus and Amanda pulled away quickly.

Looking the time Remus saw that it was almost 6 o'clock. He had to go. He didn't want to transform in the open of the city.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to go. I'm sorry." Remus said genuinely sorry that he had to leave.

"Maybe I'll see you here some other time than." Amanda said. As soon as she said that she blushed. She had never been like this before if her life.

"Maybe. Goodbye." Remus waved then walked out the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Evans Residence**_

It was 6:30 when Remus got got back to the apartment. He burst in the door in a frenzy. Harry was sitting on the floor playing with some magic blocks. The blocks had a controller similar to a video game controller that could move the blocks. He was currently building a replica of Hogwarts. Lily was sitting on the couch reading a book healing.

"Harry, do you have a book on magical creatures?" Remus asked frantically.

"Yes. What volume do want?" Harry asked.

"The one with werewolves." Remus said. He was now pacing.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." Harry said getting up to get the book. About a minute later he returned and Remus snatched the book out of hands and immediately turned to the chapter about werewolves. He started flipping pages until he got to the one about werewolf bonding. It read:

 _Werewolves, much like robins and lobsters, mate for life. They have a decided mate that was destined for them by magic. When a werewolf is near their future mate, they will feel a pull of magic, pushing them closer to their mate. A werewolf will feel incomplete without their mate if they are not together. It is impossible for a werewolf to be truly happy without their mate. After they meet their mate, they will continue to feel a pull of magic towards them until they are together. If one were to die, the other one would soon follow._

As Remus read the passage, he grew paler and paler.

"Remus, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Fuck!" Remus yelled.

"What happened?" Lily asked. She had never heard Remus say "fuck" before in her life. Something must have to be really wrong for him to have said it.

"I just cursed a woman to be with me eternally." Remus moaned.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"I bonded to a woman I met in a book store." Remus explained.

"And why is she cursed?" Lily asked.

"Because she has to spend eternity with me, a monster." Remus explained not knowing why Lily wasn't getting it.

"But you aren't a monster. We just need to take certain protective measures once a month to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Mentally or physically. Speaking of which, we should probably start now. It's 6:35. Night will be here shortly." Lily said.

"Alright. Be sure to make sure there is no conceivable way for me to escape. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Remus said.

"I will do my best." Lily said locking Remus in his room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **McGorty Residence**_

At around 8 o'clock that night, Amanda felt unbelievable pain all through out her body. Luckily she was in her bed when the pain hit other wise she would have collapsed somewhere in her small apartment and potentially hurt herself even more. The pain was like sharp knives cutting at her nerves from every angle. It was like someone had taken a bow saw to her tendons and bones, and a hammer to all her organs. It was like nothing she had experienced before. There was nothing she could do but wait out the pain. Thank God it was a Saturday.

 _ **St Mungo's, London**_

 _Earlier that afternoon_

Claire has been sitting in a healers office for 3 hours. They had done all sorts of test on her and now she was waiting for the results. The healer walked in looking very grim.

"What is it healer?" Lily asked concerned.

Turning to look at Claire, the healer asked, "Do you want the good news or the bad need first?"

"I'll take the good news first." Claire said scared. Was she dying? Did she have some incurable disease?

Taking a deep breath, the healer said, "Everything looks fine. You blood is fine, your mind is fine, your muscles are on their way to being fine. You just have to keep taking your medicines like you've been doing."

"What's the bad news?" Claire asked.

"The bad news is that the magic levels in your magical core are so low that you may never be able to preform a spell in your life. The odds of you going to Hogwarts are less than 1%. There is nothing we can do to increase that magic. I'm so sorry." the healer said. After delivering her news, she gave the mother and daughter some privacy.

Claire was sobbing when the doctor left. All she had ever wanted to do since she discovered Harry in attic was to go Hogwarts. In her stressed mind she thought something unthinkable. She wished she had never discovered her brother in the attic. Had she never found him, she never would have been tortured by her father. The only reason she found out was because she was going back to her room from talking to Harry. It was his fault she could never do magic!

Claire and Lily went back to their apartment and Harry was there. Harry was the last person Claire wanted to see. She slipped past her mother and went to her room. She didn't even notice that there was Chinese food. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door.

"GO AWAY!" Claire yelled. There was another knock. "I SAID GO AWAY!" who ever was out ther was persistent. There was another knock and Claire lost it. She went over to the door ready to punch whoever was there. She saw no one. For whatever reason she looked down and was a plate of food. There was sweet and sour sauce surrounding the outside of plate creating a a hair like affect. There was broccoli dipped in soy sauce that made eyes that were almost the same color as hers, a red pepper made the lips, and some more soy sauce made freckles. Claire brought the plate in, closed the door, and began to cry. It wasn't Harry's fault she couldn't do magic. It was James fault. All Harry had ever done was protect her. When she was little and would steal food for him, he would make faces out of the food and let her eat it. He was starving, but her happiness was more important that his need for food. She hadn't relieved the sacrifice he made by giving her all the food she stole sometimes until she was locked in her room and only got a piece of bread and a glass of water of day. To embarrassed and ashamed to leave her room, Claire stayed in her room for the rest of the day and eventually slowly drifted into sleep.

*I only think that's what it's called. I was too lazy to search it up. Feel free to tell me what it's actually called in a review.

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay. It was spring break and I didn't feel like working in this. The next chapter should be done sooner than this one was done but no promises. Anyway, thanks for reading and until next time,**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is mostly about the Amanda/Remus dynamic that you were introduced to last time. As well as a little more of Claire.**

 _ **McGorty Residence, Monday morning**_

Amanda has been sore since Saturday night. She had some weird dream ere she was a wolf and was locked in a bedroom somewhere. She had never seen the bedroom before in her life. What really got her though, was that it felt like there was someone, or something, in the wolf's body as well. Oh well. It was only a dream. She had more important things to worry about. She was a 5th grade teacher at a local primary school. Today the students were making volcanos. When Amanda arrived at school she immediately started setting everything up for her students. By the time all the students were in her classroom, she was spent.

One of the girls that sat in the front of classroom raised her and and asked, "Miss. McGorty, are you okay? You seem tired."

Amanda answered, "Yes Sara, I am a little tired, but I am okay."

"Miss. McGorty," a boy asked, "what are we making? There is old newspapers and glue everywhere."

"I'm glad you asked that Conner. Today we will be observing chemical reactions. We will be making volcanos." Amanda explained.

"So, we're going to make them erupt and stuff?" another boy blurted out.

"No, Ryan, you will be coving an empty soda bottle with paper mačhe and adding baking soda and vinegar." Amanda said. "Now, I will break you up into groups to make your volcanos. Sara, Lucy, Sean, you are group 1. Miles, Racheal, Conner, you are group 2. Ryan Kylie, Leah, you are group 3. Emma, George, John, group 4. Thomas, Andrew, Jack, group 5. And Linsey, Charlotte, and Eve, group 6. Now, all you, get to work. I want to test them before lunch."

"Miss. McGorty, can I move to Sara's group?" Leah asked.

"I'm sorry Leah but no. You and Sara don't get any work done when you are in the same group. Maybe next time." Amanda said. While the students made their volcanos, Amanda made her own. Her volcano was around a 2 liter bottle of Diet Coke that was full and had never been open before school she had stoped at a _Centra_ and picked up some mentos to put in the coke later. By 11:15am, the volcanos ere ready for testing. One never from each group carries out their volcanos to the small field near the school. They all care fully placed their masterpieces on the grass.

"When I say to, put the baking soda in the opening. Ready? Now." 6 student simultaneously poured baking soda into their projects and stepped back. The volcanos started to bubble and fizz and pour over the side of the paper mačhe. Several of the guys high fives each other. After the fizzing stopped, it was Amanda's turn to use her volcano.

"Anyone who doesn't wish to be covered in soda, I advise you to please step back." Amanda said. The entire class stepped back. Amanda dumped 3 mentos into the Diet Coke and joined her students. The bottle spurred out all the coke like a geyser. The spray went at least 5 feet. Some students ran over to soda and started playing in it. Suddenly, Amanda felt at peace. It had nothing to due with the fact that all her students were covered in Diet Coke, it had a magical feel to it. Amanda didn't know what it was, but she intended to find out.

 _ **Evans Residence, Shadwell London, Earlier that day**_

Remus Lupin slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't as sore as he normally was. Typically the effects of a transformation lasted a few days. Today almost all the pain was gone. Weird. Remus opened his door and went to the kitchen. Nobody was there. Lily was at work, and Harry with a friend, and Claire has to go to St. Mungo's for rehabilitation. He had the apartment all to himself. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, sat on the couch, and read the newspaper. At around 11:15, Remus went out for lunch. He walked past an iron fence with hedges behind it. While he was walking, he felt a feeling of peace sweep over him. Remus stopped dead in his tracks. Amanda was near. Walking as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself, he quickly got away from the school. He didn't want to curse her anymore than he already had.

 _ **St. Mungo's, Therapy Ward**_

Claire was currently sitting in a rehab. room in St. Mungo's. She had a special wand that _only_ made things levitate. It worked by the user pushing magic into it. It was typically used by the authors to strengthen their magical core. It was a workout for their magic. The only problem, Claire didn't have enough magic to make the feather float.

"You can do it Claire. Just a little more pressure." Healer Sandra was sitting a magometer [mag-o-met-er], it measured magic and how much you were using, and much you had in reserve.

"I-I can't." Claire said defeated. She was exhausted. The feather hadn't even left the table. "Do you think I can one day go to Hogwarts?" Claire asked.

"You Igor be able to go when you are 11. A lot can happen in 2 years. You of all people should know that. I would recommend to stop coming here as is isn't helping your condition. You should go to a muggle school so you can learn. You can also take this training wand." Healer Sandra said.

"Why? I though the training wand was Hospital property?" Claire asked.

"We can't use this wand again. It was just going to get destroyed. It has had too much exposure to your magic for it to be effective for anyone else. The weird part is, you have enough magic. It just like something is blocking it from being used. Like a steel cage." Healer Sandra explained.

"Like a metaphorical steel cage?" Claire asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It is magic after all. And it tends to do the weirdest of things." Healer Sandra said leaving Claire to ponder her parting words.

 _ **Potter Residence**_

James was mad, no, he was livid. He had his wife divorce him due to his daughter discovering something. He was sent to St. Mungo's for a few weeks because of injuries relating to an attack from his son. His other son was being an ass. He constantly demanded stuff, such as a new owl, a new racing broom, a new set of silk robes. He was mad at Remus for picking Lily over him, his best friend no less! He was mad at that stupid little girl who nailed him in the eye with a stinging jinx. His anger knew no end. He vowed to make everyone who ever wronged him pay.

 _ **Evans Residence**_

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the living room when a dejected looking Claire walked in.

"What's wrong Claire?" Harry asked.

"I can't do magic. I've tried to do, but I can't. I can't even get this stupid training wand to work. I can't make a feather levitate! I don't have enough magic." Claire lamented.

"I might be able to help you Claire. Do you have a necklace, or a bracelet, or something similar to that?" Hermione asked.

"Um… I have a necklace. Let me go get it." Claire said walking over to her room.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Infuse it with magic to give some magical reserves." Hermione explained.

"Found it!" Claire said. It was a single crystal with a metal wire wrapped around part of the top to hold it in place. The chain was a piece of black cloth with claps at the end.

"Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed. "Crystals already have some magical properties, so that makes my job easier. Harry, could you please grab the crystal?"

"Okay. Now what?" Harry asked.

"Push some magic into the crystal. Like you are using a wand, except sites that the magic into the crystal." Hermione explained. Harry did as he was told. The crystal started to sully glow, then it became brighter and brighter.

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione screamed.

"What?" Harry ales startled.

"You ere pitting too much magic in. You could have stared a magical induced fire. There is no way to put out a magically induced fire. They just burn until there is nothing left to burn." Hermione explained. "Put the necklace on Claire."

Claire our the necklace on and looked at Hermione for further instructions.

"Now try using your training wand. But be sure to hold o to the crystal with your non-dominant hand. That's the only way it will work for now." Hermione said.

Claire did as she was told. The paper on the table that she was aiming at soared into the air. She had perfect control over it. This was one of the best moments since being free. Too bad all good things are short lived. Claire has just finished making everything fly around the apartment and put her wand away when the attack started.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** The front door was blow clear off its hinges. Harry dragged both Hermione and his sister to the floor.

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "What the hell is happening?"

"Does it look like I know?" Harry hissed back. Before Hermione could respond, Harry saw the last person he wanted to see, he would even want to see Moldyshorts before this person.

"Harry, I know you're here. Why don't I finish what I started." James said in a creepy kidnapper like voice.

"Don't you mean what I started?" Harry retaliated.

"Insolent fool." James fired a blasting hex at Harry. Harry ducked to the ground.

"Claire," Harry whispered, "go behind the counter." Claire nodded and did as she told. Both her brother and Hermione were fighting against James. They were holding their own, but needed help. Suddenly, Claire's vision went black and white. Then a knife fell on the floor next to her. It was… blue? But knives aren't supposed to be blue. Claire grabbed the knife. It felt natural in her hand. She grabbed the tip of the knife and pulled it. The knife grew as she pulled it. Claire has an idea. She would make this knife into some lethal weapon, then throw it at James. The plan was foolproof. Claire then began working on her weapon. She drew out the sword a bit more, put two edges on it, curves it in a bit more, and made the handle a bit more suitable for throw.

"Hey! Dipshit! Over here!" Claire yelled at James. Then she threw the knife at him. It hit him in his stomach. It pierced his intestine.

"I'll be back." was all James said before he apparated away.

Shocked, Harry asked, "Claire, where did that sword come from?"

"I made it. My vision went black and white and all the meal turned blue. I was able to mold one of the kitchen knives to suit my purposes." Claire answered. "I wonder if I can do it again." Claire then got a fork and thought about it turning into a solid block of metal. The fork complied. Then she made another one of the swords she used to skewer James.

"How are you doing that?" Harry asked.

"Same way you make lightning I guess." Claire answers. She was too busy making sharper knives and longer swords.

"Um Harry, we should probably er clean this place up." Hermione said looking around at their now destroyed apartment. The door was blown clean if it's hinges, the couch was in tattered, the floor had scorch marks, and part of the counter was missing.

"Right." Harry said looking at the wreckage. He waved his wand and the room went back to being what it was before. Just then, Lily came home.

"I'm ho oh my god! Claire! What are doing with that sword!" Lily shrieked.

"I um made it?" Claire said.

"How?" Lily asked.

"You know how Harry can throw lightning balls at people? Apparently, I can control metal. Do you want a dagger?" Claire asked.

"Sure?" Lily said. She only agreed to it because she wanted to see how Claire mad the blades.

Claire took out a knife and lengthened it a little bit, gave it a wicked edge, the did the same to the other side. Next she made a handle out of what was left of the knife. When she was done, she handed it to her mother.

"Thank you. What do I do with it?" Lily asked.

"If you don't want it you can give it back to me and I can try to make it into a charm." Claire said.

"That sounds like a better idea." Lily said handing her back the knife.

"What charm do you want?" Claire asked.

"Whatever hits you in the moment." Lily said. "I'm going to go to my room for a bit, then I'll be back to make dinner, or if I'm too tired, I might just order Chinese again. Hermione, are you staying for dinner?"

"No. I have to get going soon." Hermione responded.

"I'll go with you." Harry said. He then proceeded to make a very hasty escape.

When they were on the Knight bus, Hermione asked, "What was that about?"

"What if we become anamagi? That means we can turn into an animal at will. Before you ask, I'm asking you because you are the potions expert." Harry said.

"Can I get back to you in this?" Hermione said. She wasn't ready to make this big of a decision yet. She had read about becoming an animagus and was incredibly dangerous, and illegal unless it was under ministry surveillance. They would be doing yet another illegal action.

"Okay. That's fine with me." Harry said. Somehow, Harry managed to fall asleep the rest of the way to the Grangers. When they were there, Harry and Hermione left the bus. Hermione went to her house, and Harry went to the backyard to apparate away.

 _ **Coffee House in central London**_

Remus Lupin was stressed. He was currently sitting in a coffee hood with an expression hot chocolate. He need to find a way to keep Amanda away from him. Unfortunately, his plan got a whole lot more complicated.

"Do you kind of I sit here?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. I mean no. You can sit there." Remus said awkwardly. That familiar feeling of peace came over both of them.

"What do you have there?" Amanda asked in reference to Remus' mug.

"Hot chocolate with extra chocolate and a shot of caffeine." Remus said.

"I got the same thing! The barista looked at me then said I was the second person to ever order that drink. They also said that the last person to order the drink ordered it 30 mi it's before me. My family always makes fun of me for my chocolate obsession. I used to go to candy stores and spend all of my allowance on chocolate then hide it under my bed. I don't know why I just said that." Amanda said confused.

Smiling, Remus told his chocolate story, "I went to a boarding school in Scotland, and in certain weekend we were allowed to go to the village nearby to shop and hangout. I would always drag my friends to the candy store, the buy almost 10lbs of chocolate. I would hide it under my bed and eat it whenever they aren't looking. They always made fun me. And probably still would have if I was still friends with them." The bond was making them share stuff about themselves that they had no intentions of ever saying to a soul.

"What happens to your friends?" Amanda asked.

"One of them turned out to be cheating on his wife who was and still is a friend of mine with a hooker for 10 years and when his daughter found out, he started abusing and torturing her for 3 years until one of his sons found out and attacked him and sent him to the hospital for 3 weeks." Remus explained. Amanda didn't know why the fact that he was friends with another female was the part that bothered her the most in that story. She hardly knew the guy!

"Oh. Was this "friend" arrested?" Amanda asked.

"No. They "couldn't" find any evidence on him. All bullshit in my opinion. There was plenty of evidence. They just didn't want to deal with it." Remus said.

"What happened to his wife?" Amanda asked. She mostly just wanted to know if he was in a relationship with her.

"Lily lives here in London. Both her and her kids." Remus said.

"Where do you live? London?" Amanda asked. She _really_ wanted to know if Remus was in a relationship with Lily. Normally, she wouldn't care, but the bond was making her so weird things.

"I've lived with Lily since my jackass land lord kicked me out." Remus said bitterly. "In return for me living at her apartment for free, I take care of her kids when she's not there. Like taking Claire to therapy. Or Harry to an anger management class that he somehow failed."

"How do you fail an anger management class?" Amanda asked. Before Remus could answer, the phone that Lily had gotten him to call her if Claire had an episode was ringing. Remus answers it.

"Hello. Remus Lupin speaking." Remus said unto the phone.

"Remus, I need you to come home now. We were found." Lily said panicked.

"By who?" Remus asked. He didn't know of anyone who knew where they lived.

"James. He was here earlier when the kids were home." Lily said.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Define okay." Lily said.

"All in one piece, alive, not dead." Remus said.

"Then by your definition, we are okay. But, still come home, something else happened." Lily said.

"What happens?" Remus asked.

"Are you in public?" Lily asked.

"Yes…" Remus answered questioningly.

"Too risky to tell you. I'll tell you when you get home. Bye!" Lily hung up.

"What was that about?" Amanda asked.

"Something happens. I have to go. Sorry." Remus said.

"Can I meet you here tomorrow?" Amanda asked.

Shocked that someone would want to meet him again, Remus said yes.

"Great. Same time?" Amanda clarified. Remus nodded.

"See you then!" Amanda said waving goodbye. She had every intention of finding out what exactly "something" was.

 _ **Evans Residence, Shadwell London**_

Lily was pacing while both of her kids were sitting in the couch.

"What exactly happened?" demanded Lily.

"We were sitting, here talking, when James blew down the door. He then proceeded to try and kill us, and out of no where, Claire threw a sword at him. After he escaped, we found out that Claire can morph metal. That's here quirk." Harry explained.

"What do you mean "quirk"?" Lily asked.

"Like I can grow lightning, Remus is a werewolf…" Harry never got the chance to finish though as Remus chose that moment to walk in.

"What about me being a werewolf?" Remus demanded to know.

"Nothing. Just that it's one of your quirks. Like my lightning thing, and Claire's ability to morph metal." Harry quickly explained.

"So the fact that I could eat you, or turn you into monsters, is a quirk?" Remus asked confused.

"Sure. It could come in handy one day." Harry said.

"Plus, you better get used to dealing with monsters once a month. Considering your dating one." Claire said cheekily.

Remus blushed a shade of red that Godric Gryffindor would be proud of.

"Anyway, we were here to discussing security options." Lily said reigning in the conversation.

"Yes. What were thinking?" Remus asked. Desperate to get away from the previous topic.

"I was thinking a blood lock, more dead bolts, all magically enhanced of course, and wards." Harry said.

"What's a blood lock?" Remus asked.

"It's a lock that requires your blood to open. Just like a pinprick though. Where the key hole normally is, a pin is to draw the blood. When it has enough blood, the lock turns red and opens if it has your blood in it's "database". The best part? It can open the other locks too. And the wound heals magically." Harry explained.

"And where would we find a blood lock?" Remus asked.

Harry pulled a medium sized gold lock out of his pocket. "We don't need to find one. There was one in the Manor that I took before I went to Hogwarts to protect my stuff."

"So… when are we implementing these changes?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow. I have nothing else to do." Harry said.

"Don't you have homework?" Lily asked.

"I finished half at school and the other half on the train. I just have to that thing for Snape." Harry explained.

"And I don't have to go to school…" Claire began.

"That will also be changing tomorrow." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked confused. Hogwarts didn't have a school for underage witches and wizards.

"I enrolled you into the year round school down the street. St. Veronica's." Lily said. Remus paled. Amanda worked at St. Veronica's. He wasn't sure wether she was ready to meet his family yet.

"How does a year round school work?" Claire asked disgusted.

"You go to school through out the summer and get 3 weeks off in August, 3 weeks for Christmas, 2 weeks for Easter, and other random days off." Lily explained.

"Blah. Sounds like torture to me. Why do I even have to go to a muggle school? I'm a witch!" Claire exclaimed.

"You have to go because you need to socialize. It's good for you. Plus, you can learn about math and science." Lily said.

"But Harry didn't socialize! He turned out alright." Claire said. She was fighting tooth and nail to get out of school.

"Yes, but if I had had a say in it, both he and Daniel would have gone to a muggle school. It's good to get a taste of different cultures." Lily said.

Before Claire could retaliate, Tonks burst through the door. "Harry, Hermione wants us at her house in 20 minutes. We're about to start making it." Tonks said.

"Can I go Mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, fine. Don't do anything stupid." Lily called out as Harry and Tonks raced out the door.

 _ **Granger Residence**_

Hermione was nervous. She had been communicating with her friends all day to try and find a time for them to come over. Both her parents had just left the house, but said that they'd be back shortly. Hermione's sister, Emily. The doorbell rang and Emily loudly complained about it. She was even less pleased when she saw who was there.

"Scram freaks. One witch is enough for the whole neighborhood. You're not welcome here." Emily sneered.

"Yes, they are. They're my friends and I say they're welcome here. Do you guys know here Neville is?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! You want to know where you little boyfriend is!" Emily taunted.

"Oh! You can't mind your own business and have to belittle others to make yourself look better!" Hermione taunted right back. Thankfully, the adult Grangers chose that time to enter the house.

"Emily? Hermione? What's going on here?" Hermione father asked.

"Dad, these are my friends, Harry and Tonks. We have a school assignment that we need to work on. Is there anywhere we can set up a Potions lab?" Hermione asked.

"Er… I guess you could use the cellar. It's not directly connected to the house so it could offer some protection. What were you guys going to do?" Hermione's father asked.

"Just a school assignment. And if there is time, get ahead in our studies. Is that alright with you?" Hermione knew how to get her parents to agree with whatever she wanted them to do. She would never use this though to get extra allowance, or get out of trouble though. That's abuse of power.

"Oh course sweetie. Come. Let me show you." answered Hermione's mom. "My name is Emma. And my husbands name is Dan. Would you like to follow me to the cellar?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Tonks replied.

"You you have any supplies that you need to bring down?" Emma asked.

"We shrunk it down before we got here." Harry explained.

"Excellent. Less to carry. Careful, the ground might be a bit wet." Emma said. They walked across the Granger's yard to a set of cellar doors that would go unnoticed unless you knew to look for them.

"Hermione, can you take over from here?" Emma asked.

"Yes mum." Hermione said opening the cellar.

"I'll see you in a bit." Emma said walking back to the house.

The cellar was about 10 feet below the ground and pitch black.

"Er… Hermione, how are we supposed to get down?" Harry asked.

"There's a ladder. And I have a flashlight. I just need one of you to hold it so I can get down there and turn on the light." Hermione said handing the flashlight to Tonks. Tonks took the light and pointed it down. There was in fact a ladder heading down. Very cautiously, Hermione made her down. A few seconds later, the cellar began to emit a glow. Hermione had turned on the light. Harry and Tonks quickly followed her down when they got into the cellar, they were surprised by how big it was. It was at least 30 x 30 ft. It also conveniently had a a wooden table sitting in the corner.

"Can I use that table?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Feel free to do what ever you want. This room is ours now." Hermione said. Harry went over to the table, cast a spell wordlessly and wandlessly, to fix it. They now had a brand new looking table. Next, he made it longer so they could have multiple potions brewing on it at once.

"The table looks great!" Hermione said. "Do you think you could make shelves that run along the back wall for ingredients?"

"Yes. That's why I brought extra wood. I also brought a broom and more lighting. Magical lightning. All you have to do is put it on the ceiling and the light does the rest. Here. I brought 7." Harry said putting the lights on the table. For the next hour, the group set up their new Potions lab. They had three rows of shelving that were 5ft long each, extra lighting on the ceiling, and above the wall, 5 burners set up and ready if they for when they were ready to brew Potions, a book shelf for books on plants, and potion making techniques, as well as blank journals for Hermione to write down her creations. They also made a small heated section in a closet that they found. That way they could have greasy plants all year round. By the time the group was finished, it was 5 o'clock and time for everyone to head home. Hermione bade goodnight to her friends and asked them to come back the next day. They both agreed.

"Harry," Tonks asked, " Do you think I could stay at your place tonight? I'm completely okay with sleeping on your couch."

"Sure. But why? Don't you want to go home?" Harry asked.

"Both my parents are out of town." Tonks lies. She just didn't want to go home to a place where she felt unwelcome. At least at Harry's place they were always nice to get and cared about how she was doing.

"Okay. You can have my bed if you want." Harry offered on the bus back London. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves by apparating. Harry figures that's how James found them. They would be keeping a _very_ low profile for the week a to come.

"No it's fine. Your couch is very comfortable. I don't want tot impose." Tonks said.

"Don't worry about it. My mom says I need to work on my social skills anyway." Harry said.

Tonks laughed and asked him about it the whole way back to London. By the time they got back to Harry's apartment, they were exhausted and were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

 **A/N: Whew! That one was the longest one yet! 11 pages. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I was wondering if any of you knew the name of a Harry/Hermione fan fiction that starts at the end of their 4** **th** **year. For the first few chapters, Harry and Hermione are a couple, then Ron slips a love potion to Hermione via chocolate or something along those lines, Ginny tries to slip Harry a love potion via cookies, Kreacher warns him not to eat them or any food Molly Weasley makes, Harry spends a lot of time in his room at Grimmauld Place, Hermione takes purging Potions, and Harry and Hermione sleep in a library. That's all I remember. If any of you know the name of that fan fiction, please PM me or leave it in the reviews. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: More Remus and Amanda in this chapter. Harry, Tonks, Hermione, and Neville, will begin to work on their *hem* homework. Claire will start school.**

 _ **Evans Residence**_

It was Claire's first day of school and she was not happy about it. The only reason she agreed to go was under the condition that she was enrolled into a 5th grade class rather than the 4th grade class she should have been in. Claire schedule had arrived the previous day. Her first period was homeroom with some lady named Amanda McGorty. When Claire had read it out loud, Remus had paled slightly, but no one had noticed. Thankfully.

"Claire! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Lily yelled across their apartment.

"This skirt is itchy! And the shirt is too big, and it has short sleeves, you know how I feel about short sleeves!" Claire yelled back. Claire detested short sleeves. Since she had so many scars, she preferred to cover them up when she wasn't home. People tended to look at her weirdly when they could see them. Because of this, Claire's wardrobe consisted of a plethora of short sleeve shirts that she only wore under a sweatshirt.

"Don't you have a navy blue sweater? I thought I bought you one!" Lily yelled back.

"Why didn't you jus but the long sleeves?" Claire asked.

"There weren't any there. It's the middle of June. No one wears long sleeves. Unless they are a pure blood bigot." Lily said as her daughter entered the kitchen. "You look good. But do something with your hair."

"Can you braid it?" Claire asked.

"Sure. Turn around." Lily said. Claire did as she was told and a few seconds later ,with the help of magic, Claire had a beautiful Dutch braid running down to about her mid-back. "Perfect. Are you ready to go?"

Claire nodded, then, she asked, "Where's Tonks? Did she go home last night?"

"She's still here. I woke up early this morning and saw her still on the couch. I woke her up and offered for her to sleep in my bed as I was leaving anyway. She said alright and last I checked on her, she was sound asleep." Lily said.

"And Harry?" Claire asked.

"I would check on him, but he's a ridiculously light sleeper. I pin falling in the floor would wake him up." Lily said. "Ready? We're going to late if we don't leave now." Seeing as there was no other alternative, Claire followed her mother put the door.

 _ **St. Veronica's**_

Amanda was running late to her home room class. She had spent half her morning searching for Advil. She was having odd pains again, and had a strange desire for raw meat, blood, and human flesh. The last time she had these pains was a month ago when she first meet Remus. She wanted to ponder her problem more, but the bell had just rung for homeroom. Amanda entered her classroom and silence ensued. The principal was standing by her desk with a red-head girl who looked about 9.

"Mr. Jones, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Amanda asked.

"I'm here to introduce a new student to your class. Her name is Claire Evans and she recently moved here from Scotland." Mr. Jones said.

"Hello. I'm Ms. McGorty. You can take the empty seat over there next to Colin. Colin, wave your arm." Amanda said. The boy waved his arm like a windmill. He was in the front row in the second to last seat next to the door. Claire would be right next to the door. "Is there anything else?" Amanda asked.

"No, that will be all for now. Good day." Mr. Jones left Amanda's classroom.

"So… Claire, why did you move from Scotland?" Amanda asked.

"My parents recently divorced and my mom received custody of my brother and I." Claire responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Amanda said.

Claire shrugged. " Wasn't much of a loss."

Amanda didn't know how to respond to that, so she sat down to take attendance and get her papers in order for the remaining 45 minutes of homeroom.

The boy sitting next to Claire whispered, "I'm Colin Creevey."

"You already know my name." Claire responded.

"How old are you?" Colin asked.

"I'm 9, I skipped a year." Claire answered.

"I'm also 9. I'll be 10 in August." Colin said.

"I'll be 10 August 31st." Claire said.

"My birthday is August 16. Right in the middle." Colin said. "Hey, would you like to eat lunch with me today?"

Sensing that this kid didn't have a lot of friends, Claire agreed to sit him. They whispered for the rest of homeroom, and by the time first period had rolled around, Claire had desired that Colin would be her friend. There was something different about him. Too bad she couldn't tell what it is. Same went for Amanda. Claire could tell there was something very different about her, but she just couldn't place it.

 _ **McGorty Residence**_

Amanda had had a weird day. The new student, Claire, seemed vaguely familiar to her. She also smelled weird. But not bad. Just different from what humans smelled like. She smelled like Colin Creevey except her scent was stronger. But Amanda didn't have time to ponder it. She was meeting Remus later that afternoon and then going to a doctor to see what was causing her pain. For no good reason, she was incredibly nervous about meeting Remus. It's want a date, but it kind of was. Amanda could sense something different about him. Something animalistic, wolffish. Despite this, she still raced around her flat showering and fixing her hair. In her class that day they were learning how their volcanos erupted by recreating the eruption using different acids and bases. Colin has partnered up with Claire and they had accidentally added the wrong base to the wrong acid so instead of making salt and water, they caused a small explosion that Amanda had to clean up and that made her smell like a pool left out in the sun to bake; not something you want to smell like when you're meeting the guy you like. After 30 minutes, she was ready to leave the house. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and beige boat shoes. In her purse she had some cash, her bus pass, her insurance card, and loose change for pay phone should she need to make a call. It was the 90's after all. When she got to the café, Remus was already sitting there waiting for her. He seemed more tired then the last time she saw him.

"Hi. How are you?" Amanda asked sitting down across from Remus.

"Good. A little tired, but good. How was school?" Remus asked.

"I got a new student today. Her name is Claire." Amanda said. Remus groaned internally. Claire was not an easy person to be around when she didn't open up or trust you.

"And what does Claire look like?" Remus asked for clarification. He had to make sure it was the right Claire.

"She has fiery red hair to match her fiery personality. She also has hazel-green eyes." Amanda said.

"Fiery personality?" Remus asked. He wouldn't describe her as fiery. Her mother, Lily, yes, Claire, no. But maybe that was because she trusted him.

"If you were to look up the definition of sassy, and violent in the dictionary, there would be her picture. She threatened to stab two people today. I don't know how I'm going to deal with her. She and another student, Colin, created a mini explosion in class today." Amanda explained.

"Maybe she's only like that due to a difficult home situation." Remus suggested.

"Possibly. She refused to take off her sweater even though it was 90 degrees outside." Amanda said.

"Perhaps she was cold. How was everything else?" Remus asked.

"Good. After this I have a doctors appointment. I couldn't get any other time." Amanda said apologetically.

"That's fine. What are you going to the doctor for? Annual physical?" Remus asked.

"I had that 2 months ago. I'm going this time because of weird pains that I get once a month. It's like someone stabbing my bones. It's only really bad on the full moon at night. It's weird. I also get dreams on that night about a wolf and wanting to eat the people outside the door." Amanda said. She looked over at Remus and he looked horrified, but not for the reason she thought. Remus was scared he damned her to be like him. He didn't want another human, especially Amanda, to be like him. A monster in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out." Amanda said worrying she had scared him off. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was a werewolf or something.

"You didn't freak me out. It's just weird. And strange. But mostly weird." Remus said.

Amanda smiled. She found someone who thought that she wasn't a complete weirdo like the rest of her family or friends. Her mother was an American and her father was a Brit. She was born and raised in London and went to Oxford University. Her mother had retired some years back after her father died. With nothing left to keep her in the UK, she moved back to the states to a little seaside town know as Ocean City, it's in New Jersey.

"Would you like more hot chocolate?" Remus asked noticing the Amanda had finished her mug.

"I think I have time for one more. Thank you." Amanda said. When Remus got back the drink, they sat in companionable silence drinking their hot chocolate. "Thank you for the chocolate. I had a great time. I have to go now. Sorry." Amanda said when she had finished her hot chocolate.

"You're welcome. I had a great time too." Remus said standing up as well.

"Do you think we can get together again soon? Like next weekend?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. That should be fine. I'll see you then." Remus said.

"Great. Thanks again. Goodbye!" Amanda said walking away from the café.

 _ **Granger Residence**_

 _3 hours earlier_

"Did you bring the stuff?" Hermione asked Harry as he walked into the cellar.

"Yes. I bought 3 big containers of invisa-powder, as well as basic potion supplies." Harry said.

"How long is the shelf life of your invisibility potion?" Hermione asked.

"A few months." Harry said.

"Great. Can you go over there and start making 3 gallons of it? And can you also put the ingredients on the shelf so I can start on the other project?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Why do you want so much invisibility potion?" Harry asked.

"You never know when you might need it. Did you turn the burners on?" Hermione said selecting a book off the shelf.

"Yes. Is three cauldrons enough for you?" Harry asked.

"That should be fine. Do you know if Tonks is coming?" Hermione asked.

"Do you not like hanging out with me?" Harry asked mock offended.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I know Neville is coming over in about 20 minutes and I was wondering if Tonks was coming. It would be nice for the 4 of us to begin working on the project."

"Tonks should be here soon. She went back to her house to pack up her trunk for the next few weeks. She really doesn't like living with her parents." Harry said gathering assorted ingredients. "Did you see why I got you?"

"No. What did you get?" Hermione asked.

Harry removed a small leather diary from the shelf and handed it to Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione asked unimpressed.

"It's all the instructions we need for our project and it tells how to do it without anyone finding out about it." Harry said.

"Where did you find this?" Hermione asked.

"I found it when I was going through some boxes in the attic of Potter Manor. I figured we could use it." Harry shrugged.

Hermione carefully replaced the diary in the shelf. That diary also have her an idea.

"Harry, what if _I_ keep a diary? You know for all the potions we create. They wouldn't do much good if we can only make them once." Hermione said.

"That's brilliant! Do you have a spare bit of parchment?" Harry asked.

"I don't need you to Transfigure me a diary. I already have one up in my room. I got it over Christmas but didn't bother use it. Let me go get it." Hermione said climbing up the ladder and leaving Harry alone with the cauldrons.

 _ **Granger Household**_

Hermione was just about out the back door of the house when her sister grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Emily!" Hermione shrieked.

"I have to tell you something!" Emily yelled in response.

"What could be so important that you break your longest ever silence streak? And don't stop in my account. The whole world is better for it." Hermione said still struggling to get out of her sister's grasp.

"We have company tonight." Emile said.

"One of your friends? Let me guess, you're going to tell me to act normal and keep quiet." Hermione said.

"No. Aunt Gertrude is coming over." Emily said grimly. Hermione stopped her struggling. Aunt Gertrude was bad news. She was always comparing the Granger girls to her daughters.

"Why is she coming over? It's not Christmas or Easter." Hermione asked.

"Mum accidentally let it slip that you're a witch, and now she want to come over and see for herself. You also might want to invite Harry over for dinner so theirs a mediator. Actually, invite all your weirdo friends. They might be enough to scare her off." said Emily grimly.

"Fine. But I have to give this to Harry. We need it for our project." Hermione snapped.

"Fine. But be back by 6:30. Aunt Gertrude gets her at 6:45." Emily said walking up the stairs.

 _ **Granger Cellar**_

Hermione still had 3 hours before Gertrude got here. That should be enough time for both Tonks and Neville to arrive. Thankfully, her prayers were answered. Tonks was in the cellar waiting with Harry on one of the benches he transfigured on the back wall.

"Thank Merlin you're here." Hermione said walking over to the cauldrons to give them a quick stir.

"Are you talking to me or the cauldrons?" Tonks asked.

"You. Can you stay for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. What are we having tacos?" Tonks asked.

"No. My Aunt Gertrude is coming. Harry, can you stay too?" Hermione asked.

"I guess. I'll have to call my mom to let her know I'm here though." Harry said.

"Do you know when Neville is coming?" Hermione asked.

"We really need a better way of communicating." Harry said walking over to the book shelf.

"Like what? Magic mirrors?" Tonks asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. I remember my dad saying something about them when I was kid. How he would use them to communicate with his friends when they were in separate detentions." Harry said selecting a book on Transfiguration and Charms. "We could always buy them, but if we make them, then they can be more personalized and suitable for our needs."

"Where are we going to get the mirrors?" Hermione asked.

"A drugstore. They should have some for sale really cheap. I'm going now. I'll be back in about 5 minutes." Harry said. He disapparted with a little 'pop!'.

Neville choose that moment to arrive with a little cactus in his arms.

"Hi guys. Where's Harry?" Neville asked walking over to Hermione.

"He left to go get some mirrors. He should be back soon. What's up with the cactus?" Tonks asked.

"It was a gift from my Grandmother. She gave it to me because I didn't completely fail this year. And because I made friends." Neville said.

"Why did you bring it here then?" Tonks asked.

"When you poke it, it sprays ink. That ink is useful in a lot of more advanced potions. It's also really expensive. Why buy it, when we can grow it?" Neville said putting the cactus in the shelf with the potion ingredients.

"I think it looks lovely. Are there any other plants we could grow here so we don't have to buy them?" Hermione asked.

"There are loads of them. Some of them can even grow in this cellar. But most of them do best above ground. Do you have a garden plot? I could start tomorrow if you want." Neville offered.

"That sounds great! You can use any part of the backyard you want. We don't really use the space for anything." Hermione said stirring the cauldron again.

"What are you making?" Neville asked looking into the cauldron. "It looks like water."

"I'm making the invisible potion that Harry accidentally created. It should look like water. It just needs a few more minutes. Tonks, can you hand me those vials?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure. What are going to do with it when your done?" Tonks asked.

"I was going to put them on the shelf above the benches. I had Harry make that so I could store finished potions. It's ready now." Hermione said. She then ladled the contents of all three cauldrons into the vials. When she was done, she capped all of them with a screw on cap.

"Why are you using that cap?" Neville asked.

"If use a cork, then you give up valuable space. Since this cap rest on top, you don't have to sacrifice any space. Can you help me move these?" asked Hermione.

The other two obliged, and helped her move 60 vials of potion to the shelves.

 _ **Doctor's Office**_

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. I don't have an explanation for the pain." the doctor said to Amanda.

"There has to be some explanation. I only get them once a month on the full moon." Amanda said.

"If Your sure your not on your period, then the only other explanation I can offer is some sort of STD." the doctor said.

"I have never had sex in my whole life. It can't be that." Amanda said.

"Then you must be a werewolf. That's the only thing left. Come back if the pain persists." the doctor said.

Amanda left the office. She was angry at the lack of concern the doctor showed for her. He kept saying that it was her period. But she knew that couldn't be it because she ended a week ago. The thing that stuck with her though was werewolf. She didn't think it was possible, but maybe… no. She was being ridiculous. Nonetheless, she went to a bookstore and bought a book in werewolves. When she got back to her flat, the pain was so every that she just had to lay down so she would collapse. While laying down in her bed, she found a description of a werewolf that was most similar to what she was experiencing. She turned the page and found something startling. The description of a werewolf that had his transformations under control and had integrated himself into society, matched Remus almost to the tee. Amanda quickly closed the book. She figured she was being paranoid. Werewolves didn't exist. Did they?

 **A/N: Sorry about the long update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have the making of the mirrors and the dinner with Gertrude. As well as Amanda confronting Remus and meeting his family. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 _ **Granger Household**_

Hermione and Tonks were in Hermione's room getting ready for the dinner with Gertrude. Tonks was sitting on the bed and Hermione was trying futilely to try and fix her hair.

"What's Gertrude like?" Tonks asked.

"She a bit like Snape. She's rude, mean, and is constantly comparing Emily and I to her daughter Lydia. Lydia is 3 years older than me and is perfect in the eyes of Gertrude." Hermione said bitterly.

"She sounds like a piece of work." Tonks said walking over to Hermione.

"You better believe it. Ugh! This stupid hair is impossible to control!" Hermione yelled frustrated.

"Let me help you. I'm used to dealing with all types of hair. Can you hand me the brush?" Tonks asked. Hermione handed her the brush and Tonks got to work. First she brushed Hermione's hair until there was not a single knot in sight. Then she took an old winded bottle and filled it with water and sprayed all over Hermione's hair. The water made the hair less frizzy and the brushing while spraying insured the water would stay in the hair. After that, Tonks found a blow dryer and blow dried her hair. By the time Tonks was finished, Hermione's hair had gentle waves and was no where near bushy.

"Wow! You have a real gift for this Tonks. I haven't been able to do this since I spent £100 on hair spray and hair gel." Hermione said admiring her hair. It was also silky and smooth now.

Blushing Tonks said, "Thanks. The only reason I know how to do that is because of my metamorphic abilities. The only thing I'm naturally good at is sewing."

"The only thing I'm naturally good at is potions and annoying the crap out of people. Do you have a dress to wear?" Hermione asked walking into her closet.

"I was hoping I could borrow one of yours." Tonks said blushing.

"Of course you can! Any color preferences?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have anything green?" Tonks asked.

"I do have one. It's like a forest green that goes to about your knee. It might be a little short on you." Hermione said removing it from her closet.

"That's fine. What are you going to wear?" Tonks asked.

"I have a royal blue dress with silver thread embroidered in forming rings, and faux pearls around the hems." Hermione had removed said dress from her closet and handed Tonks the dress she was going to wear.

"Do you mind if I do any alterations?" Tonks asked.

"Not at all. Feel free. I haven't worn that dress in years." Hermione said putting her dress on and sitting next to Tonks.

Tonks put the dress on and removed a small box from her jean pocket. Inside the box was a compressed pair of gloves, a needle, magic thread that was always the color you needed, and a seam ripper. Tonks put on the glove and began to twirl in the dress. While she was twirling, she ran the gloved hands along the hem making it longer. When she had it at a length she was satisfied with, she began to work on her hair. Tonks choose a Cabernet red color with loose gentle waves. She looked stunning.

"You look great!" Hermione said walking over to Tonks.

"So do you!" Tonks replied.

"Ready to face the music?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go with that." Tonks said. The pair walked down the stairs to greet whatever lay ahead.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry and Neville were in the guest bedroom of the Grangers house. Neither of them wanted to get dressed up, but they relieved that they were doing Hermione a favor, and we're invited to a _formal_ dinner at the Granger's.

"Does this tie make me look like an egotistical prat?" Harry asked.

"Even if it did, all of us probably look like egotistical prats so you'll blend right in." Neville said.

"Good point. Do you think we look good enough?" Harry asked.

"I suppose. Are you ready to go outside?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. Hang on a second." Harry looked in the mirror and changed his hair so that it layer flat and was smooth.

"I'll never understand why you keep your hair the way it is naturally." Neville said shaking his head.

"It's the easiest form to maintain. That way I don't have to worry about my hair color randomly changing." Harry explained.

"Still. I would think that after a while keeping your hair flat would be second nature." Neville said.

"Eh. It's fine the way the it is. Also if I change it too often, people would know I was an metamorphmagus. And then there goes my defense." Harry explained.

"Fair enough." Neville said.

When the walked into the living room, both Hermione and Tonks were sitting on the couch. Harry and Neville complemented them on their looks, and took the wing back chairs in either side of the coffee table. It was another 10 minutes before they heard a car rumble to a stop on the driveway.

"She said 6:30. It's nearly 6:45. She _clearly_ doesn't care about punctuality." Hermione said standing up. The first to walk into the living room was a girl who looked about 15. She had pin straight caramel hair pinned up in a bun. She was also wearing a salmon color sun dress with light brown sandals; clearly dressed to empress.

"Hello dear cousin." she said in a mock polite voice.

"Hello Lydia." Hermione said stiffly.

"Your hair looks great. You actually look like a person rather than a Sasquatch. Goo thing you can do magic. Otherwise you would never get a boyfriend." Lydia said.

"Good thing your beautiful. Otherwise you'd never get a boyfriend." Tonks said.

"I'm sorry, bu who are you?" Lydia sneered.

"Tonks. And your personality is worse than Harry's dad's." Tonks said.

"I wouldn't go that far. Sure she had about as much personality as an angered wasp, but she isn't as bad as my father." Harry said. Lydia looked over at Harry for the first time. She was instantly smitten. She was also jealous of Hermione for meeting him first. _She_ was supposed to be the one who had the great boyfriend.

"I'm Lydia Jackson." Lydia said seductively.

"Harry Potter. I'm not interested." Harry said.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Lydia asked Harry.

"I'm very skilled at mind arts, specifically "reading" people's minds." said Harry.

"What am I thinking right now?" asked Lydia.

Harry blushed a bright crimson. "If I were to say it, Hermione would hex me into next week." said Harry.

"I can make it happen you know. I would be glad to make it happen." Lydia said seductively.

Everyone other than Lydia was embarrassed. They were standing around listening to whatever Lydia was saying. They prayed that dinner would be soon.

 _ **Evans' Residence**_

It was around 6 o'clock in the evening and Claire was sitting in the couch making a sword out of a fork. She was just sharpening the edges when her mom got home.

"Hi Claire. Where's your brother?" Lily said putting her badge on the kitchen counter.

"Don't know. He hasn't been here all afternoon. I think he's at Hermione's. He might be staying for dinner." Claire said.

"That's weird. Where's Remus?" Lily asked sitting down next to Claire.

"He hasn't been here either." Claire said.

"So you've been here all alone?" Lily asked frustrated with Harry and Remus.

"Pretty much. I ordered some eggs, vegetables, and Advil from Hu. I noticed we ran out." said Claire.

"Thank you. I'm going to start dinner. Is there anything you want?" Lily asked.

"Chinese food?" Claire asked.

"You can't live off of Chinese food. But since apparently it's only you and me tonight, we can order some." Lily said.

"Yay! Do you want a necklace?" Claire asked. She wanted some practice with small details, like those on Charms.

"Sure. What were you planning on making?" asked Lily.

"Something to do with healing and what your profession." explained Claire.

"I don't think that's a good idea as I deal with spell damage and the tools we use aren't pretty. How about you make a lily?" suggested Lily.

Beaming, Claire said, "Okay! I'll see what I can do." Claire immediately got to work morphing the metal ball in her hand. Lily was half that she now had a hobby. She was spending too much time in her room moping. It was nice to see her happy.

 _ **Granger Household, Dining Room**_

The dinner became more and more awkward as the dinner progressed. Gertrude kept making rude comments about Hermione's looks, and Emily's intelligence. Hermione had reached her limit by dessert.

"You know," Gertrude said to Hermione, "If you went to a spa, or used makeup, you would be be pretty. Not really pretty, just pretty. Men _might_ actually notice you."

Seething, Hermione said, "That is it! I've had it with you! Get out! You have well expended your welcome. All you have done is make snide comments about Emily and I; all while building up your stupid daughter! She's hardly smarter than a pig! She's been hitting one of my best friends all night, despite the fact that he's told her not to. Because of your awful parenting, she thinks that she can do anything she wants with no repercussions. Not today." Hermione was about to cast a spell when Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, before you do something stupid, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Fine. Make it quick." said Hermione impatiently.

"Alone." Harry insisted.

"Fine." Hermione said walking out of the room. "What is that you wanted to tell me?"

"Remember how I threw lightning at my dad?" Harry asked.

"Of course. It we don't know how to recreate that." Hermione said annoyed.

"I think I figured it out. I've been viewing my memories of that day. I felt the electric pulse right after I was hit by the killing curse. I want to try it. The incantation is _Avada Kedava."_ Harry said.

"Okay. If you die, I'm blaming it on your dad." Hermione said walking back to the dinning room.

"One more thing, look at your cousin when you cast the curse. Don't ask why, just do it." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Have you calmed down my small minded cousin?" Lydia asked condescendingly.

" _AVADA KEDAVA!_ " Hermione yelled. She was looking right at Lydia, but her wand was aimed at Harry. A sickly green curse came out of the end of Hermione's wand and went for Harry. The spell hit him square in the chest.

"You can't even aim right." Lydia sneered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Harry said. He now had a ball of lightning in each hand. He could feel the electricity running through him. He threw a ball at Lydia and Gertrude respectfully. Both of them when the lightning made contact, fell backwards in their chairs. Lydia was the first to get up. She looked at Harry, grabbed her mother, gave Hermione the finger, and dragged her mother back to the car. Moments later, the sound of rubber burning on the road could be heard.

"I'd say that was a success." Emily said. She hadn't said anything all evening.

"Success?" Emma said.

"On the bright side, at least we don't have to worry about them coming back." Dan said trying to placate his wife.

"That was more than a success. That was a victory!" Emma said excitedly.

"You're not mad?" Dan asked confused.

"No. Why would I be mad?" Emma asked confused. Dan knew how she felt about her sister and her niece.

"No reason. Who wants cake?" Dan asked.

Harry looked the time on a wall clock. It was 7:30! He had to get back to his apartment.

"I can't I have to go. My mom is probably worried about me. Thank you for dinner!" Harry said going back to the guest bedroom to change I to his normal clothes. Once he was changed, he quickly hailed the Knight Bus and told it his address. The conductor told him it would be at least 20 minutes. There were about 10 other people on the bus. Many of them were looking very green. Seeing no other _legal_ options, Harry chose a seat near the window. 25 minutes later, Harry was standing in front of Hu's Grocery and Pharmacy. He walked to the back of the store, exited out the side exit, opened the door next to the door he just came out of and went up the stairs. He by passed the receptionist and climbed the stairs to his floor. Once he was in his apartment, he found that the lights were. Finding this odd, Harry turned them on and was greeted by a very angry Lily.

"Where were you?" Lily demanded.

"I was the Granger's having dinner." Harry said trying to walk around his angry mother.

"You left your sister here all alone all afternoon." Lily said.

"Wasn't Remus here?" asked Harry.

"No, he wasn't. He also hasn't been here at all tonight." said Lily.

"I'm sorry mum. I just wanted to help Hermione with something. That's why I stayed for dinner. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"While it's not okay that you didn't tell anyone where you were, I will let it slide as you had no means of communicating with anyone." Lily said.

Harry nodded. Lily hugged her son and sent him off to bed. The 4 residents of the apartment shared one crappy bathroom. It had one medicine cabinet so small it could barley contain all their toothbrushes and toothpaste. The sink had a constant leak and was an ancient pedestal sink with no storage. The bathtub was practically a mold magnet and they had to clean and sanitize it once a week. The toilet rarely flushed all the way and always clogged. It was one of the worst bathrooms you could imagine. Harry went to bed that night to the sound of sirens wailing and car horns honking.

 _ **McGorty Residence**_

Amanda laid down on her bed. Her bones felt like they were on fire. She couldn't move without pain. Just when she thought that it couldn't get any worse, she had another "dream" about the room. This time there was a mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw a wolf snarling back at her. The wolf had a peppering of grey hair, ver similar to… Remus. Amanda realized there and then that she was in love with a werewolf, or rather Remus; whatever he was. But that raised the question of she was able to see out of the werewolves eyes. She wasn't bitten, and she wasn't a werewolf before. Amanda had a lot of questions, and she intended to get answers.

 _ **Evans Residence**_

 _3 hours earlier_

Remus apparated into his room. He hasn't wanted to deal with anyone. He began pacing his small room. In the room there was a dresser on the far wall, and and in the corner next to the dresser, there was his bed. On the floor there was a rug that Lily insisted he buy so that his claws wouldn't damage the floors. There were also raw hide bones and chew toys littered around the room. Remus had discovered that the bones kept him from chewing on himself. The one thing the room lacked was a window. All the rooms in that side of the apartment lacked windows. Remus was glad for the lack of window, it allowed for less of a chance that he would escape. At around 8:30, Remus laid down on the carpet to await his transformation. At 9:00, his bones started to morph an grow and shrink. He was losing consciousness. The best thing he knew, he was in a bedroom other than his own. He was laying on a bed. The bed had a flowery blanket on it. Across the room there was a dresser, and in either side of the bed there was a nightstand. The walls were painted a light blue and it had hardwood floors. In front of the bed there was a circular rug. The bed was the focal point of the room as it was in the middle of the room. Remus moves his head slightly and felt a burning pain. He saw he was wearing a pair of faded jeans, and a green shirt; the same thing Amanda was wearing! Remus moves his arm, or rather Amanda's arm, slightly and he instantly regretted it. The pain was unbelievable! He was overcome with guilt. He had caused another human to suffer this. But unlike him, she couldn't transform. She was stuck with the pain all night long. At least Remus got to lose conscious.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Amanda was enjoying being a wolf. She always wondered why dogs found so great about rawhide. Now she was experiencing it for herself and it was great. She looked around the room and saw that it was small in size. The bed was pushed into the corner and the dresser was right next to it. Across from the bed there was a bookshelf with a lamp on it. On the floor there was a square rug with a fringe. Amanda relieves that this room belonged to Remus. This must be his apartment. Since she was a wolf and her scenes of smell had dramatically increased, she decided to "explore" hi apartment. She padded over to the door, but her nose in between the door and the floor and started sniffing. She smelt 3 other people in the apartment; a woman, a boy, and a girl. She recognized the scent of the girl, but she couldn't remember from where.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Remus looked over to the closer of the two bedside tables. There was a simple lamp, and a coaster with a drink on it. Turning to the bed, he saw a book on werewolves. It was open to the page about a werewolf that had intercepted himself into society. Amanda was on to him. Remus grew sad. He didn't mind people knowing what he was, he just feared what they thought of him and rejection. His mind swan with images of Amanda shunning him and leaving him forever. Even though they were only friends, he couldn't imagine life without her.

 _ **Evans Residence**_

The next morning Remus woke up in his own room. He noticed that he didn't have very many cuts and bite marks in him as normal, must be a side effect of him ending up in Amanda's mind or body; he wasn't sure what had happened. He looked over at the calendar and saw it was Saturday. When he walked into the main room he was greeted with an angry Lily.

"Where were you last night?" Lily demanded.

"I was here. I was just in my room. Mentally preparing myself." Remus said backing up. An angry Lily was never good.

"Why didn't you say anything? Do you have any idea how worried I was? You could have hurt yourself!" Lily yelled.

"I didn't want to deal with anyone. I apparated straight to my room." admitted Remus.

"Why?" asked Lily concerned.

"I discovered some startling information. Why are you up so early? It's a Saturday." said Remus suddenly changing the topic.

Sending that Remus didn't want to elaborate, Lily said, "I still have work today. I'm off Sundays and Wednesday's. Claire and Harry are still asleep. When Claire wakes up make sure she takes or medicine." Lily said handing Remus a bottle of pills and a vial of potion. "She takes the while vial, and one pill. She can't have either on an empty stomach. She has to have at least a bowl of cereal for breakfast. She should be waking up soon. Harry will probably be asleep for a few more hours. Wait until Harry is awake before you go anywhere. I have to go. See you tonight!"

True to what Lily said, Claire woke up a few minutes later.

"'Mornin'." Claire said grabbing a bowl and her favorite cereal. On her way to the table, she grabbed the vial and bottle of pills out of Remus' hands. She sat down on the couch and ate her cereal. When she was done she popped a pill into her mouth and used the potion to wash it down. She shivered and then got up and went back to her room. 10 minutes later she was dressed. Before anything could get awkward, Harry walked into the living room fully dressed.

"Why are you up so early?" Remus asked.

"I have stuff to do. I'm going to Hu's. I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Harry said running out the door.

7 minutes later, Harry showed up with a plastic bag that co gained a bunch of objects that made clinking noises when he walked. Before Remus could inquire further, the phone rang.

"Hello. Evans household." Remus said into the receiver.

"Hi Remus. It's Amanda. I was wondering wether you wanted to meet me at the coffee shop later today." Amanda said.

"That sounds great. I'm free all day. What time were you thinking?" Remus asked.

"I was thinking around 11. Does that work?" Amanda asked.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then. Bye." Remus said. He hung up the phone and turned around and saw Harry and Claire barely containing their laughter. "What? Is there something on my face?" Remus asked.

Claire answered, "Nope. You've got a _girlfriend_!"

Blushing, Remus said, "She's not my girlfriend."

"You're right. She's your bond mate. Your going to get married and a have a happy life." Harry said.

"Now that you're here Harry, I'll leave you with Claire and I have to go. See you later!" Remusbsaid sucking out of the house.

"Remus has a girlfriend! Remus has a girlfriend!" Claire chanted.

"You know," Harry said, "We should be more supportive of him."

"Yes true. But can we also poke fun at him?" Claire asked.

"Of course dear sister. This offers too big of an opportunity to waste." Harry said smirking.

 _ **Coffee Shop**_

Amanda was already sitting at their normal table when Remus arrived.

"Hello." said Amanda.

"Hello. How was your appointment?" Remus asked.

"Interesting. I had another weird dream last night. I was a wolf. And I wanted to eat everyone in the area around me. I was in a small room with a bed pushed against the corner and the dresser next to it. There was also a carpet on the floor." Amanda said.

Nervously laughing, Remus said, "Maybe it's a side effect of a shot? Did you receive a shot yesterday?"

"No." Amanda admitted, "The doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. He ended saying that a was a werewolf. As a joke of course, but then I had my dream…"

Realizing that he couldn't keep his secret from Amanda any longer, Remus got up and offered, "I can explain your situation. Just not here. Too many people."

"Okay… where would we be going?" Amanda asked.

"My place. There is nobody but my niece and nephew home." Remus said standing up. Amanda followed suit. The pair walked sown the street in silence. Thankfully the receptionist wasn't there when they were going up. Before Remus opens the door he said, " Promise not to freak out. I'll tell you everything, just don't freak out. Also, you have already meet my niece." Before Amanda could question Remus any further, he opened the door.

 _ **Tonks' Residence**_

Tonks was mad. Her "parents" hadn't even noticed she was gone! They seemed surprised when she walked through the door. She really wanted to take the Gringotts heritage year to find out who she really was. Unfortunately, she couldn't take the test until she was 13. Andromeda decided to enter her room at that moment. Thankfully, Tonks wasn't doing anything. She was just adding more alterations to the dress Hermione gave her.

"We are going out." Andromeda said.

"Where?" Tonks asked.

"Ireland. Your father won a free vacation from some muggle newsletter." Andromeda said. "The vacation is only for two people though so you have to stay here."

"How long will you be gone?" Tonks asked.

"The rest of the summer." answered Andromeda.

"The rest of the summer! You're leaving me here for 2 months!" Tonks asked.

"I suppose. We're leaving right now. Good bye. And good luck with school. We won't be back until September 3rd." Andromeda said leaving the room.

Tonks waited until her parents were out of the driveway to begin packing her things. There was no way was she going to stay at this house all summer by herself. She would to Harry or Hermione's place.

 _ **Evans Residence**_

Harry was sitting on the couch enchanting mirrors to be used for communication. He had already put everything he wanted and need on them on the mirrors. He was now working on pairing the mirrors. Each of the mirrors had a silver number in the back; 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Those were their phone numbers.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

Handing her mirror 5, Harry said, "Take this."

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"It's a communication device. I'm pairing yours to mine." Harry said touching his mirror to Claire's. A little mirror popped up on the "screen". The mirrors were paired. Harry would add Claire's name later. He took Claire's mirror from her and went through the pairing section. Since she was only paired to mirror, Harry was in top. He clicked the number 1 and named it Harry.

"What did that do?" Claire asked.

"It means that you can now contact me from anywhere in the world. The features it has are MO, mirror owl, call, and MF; mirror floo. MF shows you a full color image of the persons face as well as their surroundings. Later when you go to Hogwarts you can also scan books to add them to your mirror storage so you don't have to lug all your books around. They link to your magical signature, so only you can open it. What color case do you want?" Harry asked.

"Why does their need to be a case?" Clair asked.

"While I did charm it so it won't break or scratch, that's only for the mirror part. The case is mostly to protect the runes and enchantments from coming off." Harry explained.

"Yellow. It's my favorite color." Claire said.

"Why?" Harry asked making the case for her.

"It's the first color I saw after escaping Potter Manor. The color of the sun." Claire said.

"That's a lot deeper than why I like black." Harry said handing her the newly cased mirror. The case was rubber and fit perfectly around the mirror. It only covered a little bit of the "screen".

"Why do you like black?" Claire asked intrigued.

"Black goes with everything. And it's a deep color that absorbs heat." Harry said simply.

"Is there any other purpose of the case?" Claire asked.

"To tell the difference between mirrors. It wouldn't be good for you to accidentally take mine and realize that you can't open it when you need to call someone." said Harry. He was now working on his case. A jet black that was the color of his hair. The doorknob jiggled. Claire crouched down ready to make a sword. Harry grabbed his wand and aimed it at the door. When the door opened, Harry fires a stunning curse. It was only Remus at the door.

"What the hell was that for?" Remus asked annoyed.

"Sorry. I thought you were James." Harry said apologetically.

"If I was James, I would have blown the door off it's hinges. Now, put your wand and sword away. There's someone I want you to meet." Remus said. Harry and Claire reluctantly complied. Amanda heard her cue and entered the apartment.

"Miss. McGorty!" Claire exclaimed. She was shocked that her teacher was dating her uncle.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" Amanda asked confused.

"I live here. With my brother, mum, and Remus." explained Claire.

"You're Remus' niece?" Amanda asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you seemed pretty annoyed with her and I didn't want to add fuel to the fire." Remus said.

"You talked to him about me?" asked Claire.

"Well you did accidentally blow up part of my classroom." said Amanda.

"Fair enough. Are you dating Remus?" Claire asked. Both Amanda and Remus turned matching shades of red. "I'll take that as a yes."

Steering the conversation back to what it was before he entered the apartment, Remus said, "I promised I'd tell you everything, and I will, but I suggest that you sit down." Amanda sat down and Remus began. "Please hold all questions to the end. Everything will be explained. You know all the weird dreams and pains you have around the dull moon? That's because you're a werewolf, or a partial one at least."

"So thar doctor was right! How can you be a partial werewolf?" Amanda asked confused.

"I'll get there. I just have to explain everything about magic first. Then I'll explain about werewolves." Remus said. "Witches and Wizards are real. So is magic. Claire, Harry, and Lily are all magical. They can do magic. Claire, if you don't mind." Claire crated a sword out of the bracelet she was wearing. "Harry?" Harry cha he's his appearance, he was tall, then short; fat, then thin. Remus continued, "Wizards live in secluded areas of the world so we aren't found by muggles, non-magical people. Within the magical community there are other species such as fairies, mere-people, centaurs, vampires, dragons, and of course werewolves. I'm a werewolf and I transform at every full moon since I was 4; that's when I was bitten. I am also highly allergic to silver. It can kill me if there's too much of it around. You are a partial werewolf because you're, because you're, bonded to me." Remus finished.

"What does bonded mean?" Amanda asked. She was taking it surprisingly well. She didn't seem to freaked out by it and still seemed to want to spend time with Remus.

"Werewolves have a mate. They mate for life. That mate, mates with them, they also mate for life. The werewolf and his mate are bonded." Remus explained.

"So I'm your lobster?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Apparently along with that bond come the ability to change conscious during the full moon. I don't know what else the bond entails because this is the first and only time I've bonded." Remus said sheepishly.

"This actually explains a lot. My friends always tried to set me up on dates but they've never really worked. And that also probably explains why we like so many of the same things; you are my ideal match." Amanda said.

"So you're not super freaked out that I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Not really. I deal with 10 and 11 year olds all the time." Amanda said.

"I'm nine." Claire pointed out.

"I deal with students under the age of 12 all the time." Amanda said.

"That's better. Can we get Chinese food?" Claire asked.

"Fine. But don't tell your mother." Remus said.

 **A/N: Amanda wasn't freaked out. Evaluate she already had her suspicions. This just confirmed them. I'm still looking for that fan fiction I mentioned in like chapter 17. The description of why I remembered is below:**

 **If any of you know the name of a Harry/Hermione fan fiction that starts at the end of their 4** **th** **year. For the first few chapters, Harry and Hermione are a couple, then Ron slips a love potion to Hermione via chocolate or something along those lines, Ginny tries to slip Harry a love potion via cookies, Kreacher warns him not to eat them or any food Molly Weasley makes, Harry spends a lot of time in his room at Grimmauld Place, Hermione takes purging Potions, and Harry and Hermione sleep in a library. Hermione declines the position of prefect and it goes to Lavender Brown. Lavender dates Ron and ends up having to marry him because of circumstances. That's all I remember. If any of you know the name of that fan fiction, please PM me or leave it in the reviews. It is only a Harry/Hermione fan fiction. Until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 _ **Granger Residence**_

"I can't believe they just left you like that!" Hermione exclaimed. She and Tonks were in the potions lab in the cellar. Tonks has come over earlier that day to ask if she stay with Hermione for awhile. Hermione of course had said yes.

"I can. I don't actually think I'm their daughter. I look nothing like either of them. And neither of them are metamorhmagus'. I'm alright though. I like coming out here and watching work on 8 potions simultaneously." Tonks said.

Blushing, Hermione said, "I'm not working on 8! I'm working on 5. And they're all low risk potions so any explosions shouldn't be that bad. The tables and bookshelves have anti- flame charms on them. They won't erupt in flames."

"Good to know. What are the potions you're working on?" Tonks asked.

 _ **Evans Residence**_

Remus, Amanda, Harry and Claire were sitting in the living room eating Chinese food and talking. Claire found it weird that her teacher was dating her uncle. She was happy for Remus, but found it weird. Harry was working on making more applications on the mirrors. The new app was to be used to type notes on the mirror. He ran into the problem of the mirror being to small for it to be comfortable to type on. Harry was going to make a larger on of the mirror that would be more comfortable to type and read notes and books on. While everyone was talking, Lily came in.

"I'm home!" Lily called through the door.

"So are we!" Harry yelled back. When Lily walked in, she was surprised to see another in their number.

"I'm Lily. Who are you?" Lily asked trying not to sound rude. She was a bit put off that their was a stranger in house.

"I'm Amanda McGorty." Amanda said.

"As in Miss. McGorty? Claire's teacher?" Lily asked concerned. She didn't think that Claire would behave so badly that it would require a home visit by the teacher.

"No mum, as in Remus' _girlfriend_!" Claire teased.

"Claire! Behave yourself! That's rude. Apologize." Lily said.

"Sorry." said Claire. She didn't mean it and it was obvious. Harry was trying his best to not laugh. Looking at the table Lily noticed several take out boxes of Chinese food. Claire and Remus sheepishly tried to hide them, but the damage had already been done.

"Remus, what have I said about the Chinese food? She has to eat something other that fried everything. You could have given her an apple. Or a pepper. Or even a taco. Just not Chinese food. I swear there are 3 kids living here sometimes." Lily said exasperated.

"Aww! But I love Chinese food! It's so good!" Claire said begging.

"If you eat nothing but fried food, you're going to become overweight. And because it's not even nutritious, you're also not going to have any motivation to do anything. I know you haven't had a steady diet for three years and that you ate at odd hours, but you need to eat healthy. It might even help with you magic." Lily said.

"But mum!" Claire protested.

"No. You will eat a healthy, balanced diet. End of discussion. I don't want to hear it." Lily said sternly.

"I'll just show myself out." Amanda said making her way towards the door. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in the middle of a magic fight.

"I'll go with you!" Remus said jumping at the chance to leave. As much as he loved them all, they could sometimes be a bit much.

"Now you scared her away!" Claire protested.

"Actually you did. You and your Chinese food habit. I think it scares most people away." Harry said still sitting on the couch working on his mirrors.

Claire, already worked up, threw a metal rod at him. He ducked. "Classy, real classy. I see why people are lining up down the street to be your friend." Harry said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! ALL YOU! YOU ARE GETTING IN MY NERVES! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE MOST OTHER KIDS AND AN AGENT YOU HAVE NOT SPIRAL TO THE POINT OF DEATH THREATS? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" Lily demanded. She was pissed. She had an awful day at work, and now her children were trying to kill each other. "Both of you, to your rooms. Don't make any noise and stay there until I say you can come out."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Claire asked innocently.

"Hold it. Or do your thing in the floor and clean it up later. I don't really care which. Just don't leave your rooms. You have proven that you cannot be trusted to behave like civilized human beings. Go now." Lily commanded. It wasn't like she didn't love her kids, she did. She just needed time to think without worrying about them killing one another. Harry and Claire obviously loved each other, but they had very different personalities. While Claire was more outgoing, Harry was more reserved. While Claire could be impulsive and do the first thing that comes to mind, like throwing a sword into someone's stomach or insulting them, Harry tended to play the long game and calculate everything. Lily loved her kids, but sometimes she needed a break from their dueling personalities.

 _ **Longbottom Residence**_

Neville was in the family greenhouse planting and repotting plants that would later be used in Hermione's potions. He had to do it in secret though because his Gran deeply disapproved of Herbology. Neville loved Herbology. He found out from Professor Sprout that his mother was very good at gardening. When he went home for Christmas he asked the house elves about it. Apparently that Longbottom family greenhouse was made by his mum and the elves had been maintaining it as a tribute to her ever since she was… handicapped for lack of a better word. The elves loved his mother. She was always nice to them and let them pretty much do whatever they want and always said please and thank you when asking for something. She did what most wizards never did; she treated the elves as humans. When Neville found out about the greenhouse, he immediately started helping the elves maintain it. He planted new plants and cared for the old. His collection of plants was huge. So big intact that some of the more durable and hardy plants were planted outside. His favorite plant though wasn't magical or have any magical properties, it was simple orchid that his mum had had since she was little. Under Neville's care, it had flourished. When he went to visit his parents on Christmas, he brought a clipping of the orchid to his mum. When he gave it to her, he saw something in her eyes; they unclouded and it looked as if she remembered something. It was so fleeting that Neville thought he had imagined it. She took the plant from him and put it on her bedside table and gave him a gum wrapper in return. His gran didn't know it, but he kept every single one. When they went back to St. Mungo's for New Years, Neville looked over to where the orchid was and couldn't believe it. The orchid had grown and looked as if it was well taken care of. He asked the healers about it and they said that his mum had been taking care of it. He looked over at her again and saw her eyes were a little less cloudy. They had always said it was a pipe dream that his parents would ever get better, but looking at his mum, for once in his life, he had hope.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Recently, Neville had been spending more and more time in his beloved greenhouse. He was doing so much for it that the elves did t even have to help him. The reason for him spending so much time with the plants was that he was helping the girl he had a major crush on. He had liked her ever since they meet. She was funny and smart and not agarics to stand up for what she believed in. She also happens to be brilliant at making potions and need a constant low cost supply of plant. Neville was happy to oblige. He would always stumble on his words whenever he was with her alone. He wanted to tell her how he felt to see if his emotions were reciprocated, it was too afraid of rejection and feared that she liked his other best friend, Harry. Every time he ever got close to telling her how he felt, Harry and or Tonks would come in. Her face always lit up when they walked in. But that may have been due to the fact that they would usually have some sort of lighting to put in the cellar to make her work easier. He really wanted to tell her how he felt, but was worried about losing her as a friend. He wanted to tell her, but was too scared of the negative consequences.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was busy all summer and didn't have time to post or write. I hope you like it. I felt Neville needed more of a backstory. The next few chapters will be about backstory as it's the summer and it's basically 2 ½ months of them doing nothing. As for Runaway, the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading and until next time!**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: As promised. Here is more backstory on the charters. Specifically Tonks. I feel like she's an interesting charter without enough backstory. I will also probably touch on Hermione's backstory too. Most of the chapter will be told through dreams. Enjoy!**

 _ **Evans' Residence**_

Tonks was currently laying on the couch in Harry's living room. She had been staying with Hermione for the last few days, but the Grangers were invited to their Uncle's villa in Italy. They didn't kick Tonks out, they actually invited her to go with them. She had politely declined the offer as it was a family vacation. The one who seemed really torn up about Hermione leaving was Neville. He always blushed around Hermione. Tonks would ask him about it later. For now, she would focus on trying to sleep. It wasn't that the couch was uncomfortable, she just couldn't sleep. She stayed awake for about an hour before she got up to go to the bathroom. While in the small, cramped bathroom, she accidentally knocked into the medicine cabinet causing it to open and spill some of its contents into the sink. Most of the stuff to fall out were Claire's potions, the other part was common medicinal potions. While putting them away, Tonks noticed a bright red bottle. It had writing on it but she couldn't see make it out because of the lighting. Her curiosity got the best of her and she put it in her pocket to look at when she got back to the living room. When she was done cleaning up the bathroom as some of the potions had spilt, she went back to the couch to inspect the bright red potion. Once she was settled, she took out the potion and read the label. Half of it had been smudged off. The part that remained said _Sleeping_. Tonks took the cork off the bottle and took a whiff of the potion. She was out instantly. The potion slipped from her hand and spilt on the carpet. The carpet immediately absorbed the potion with a red puff of smoke.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tonks was 5 again. It was her birthday. She hadn't received any acknowledgment of any kind from her parents. She was hoping she would be getting a surprise party. All day she waited. By the time dinner came she figured her parents had forgotten her birthday. She confronted them about it over dinner. Her mother looked apologetic, her father looked distant. She went to bed, defeated.

She was 6. She went to her mothers tailor shop to get a needle and thread to fix on of her shirts. She got the needle and thread and was just about to the door when her mother came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was getting a needle and thread to fix one of my shirts." Tonks said calmly. Her mother ripped the needle, thread and shirt out of her hands. She put the needle and thread away and walked back over to Tonks. She help out the shirt and ripped it in half.

"No! What are you doing! I liked that shirt!" Tonks cried.

"That's what you get for stealing. Now go to your room." As Tonks walked to the door, she tried to take her ripped shirt back. Her mother took it back, put it in a a metal trash can and set fire to it. "Go to your room. I never said you could have your shirt back." Tonks was sobbing at this point. That was the day she learned that everything is material. It can all be taken. People can turn on you in a second.

She was 9. She went for a walk in the woods near her house to get away from her parents. She walked for hours. She had strayed off the path about two hours ago and was now lost. She didn't realize she was lost until night fall. She became frantic and began running. 20 minutes later she found a small stream. She drank some water and began to walk along it's bank in the direction that looked like the steam got wider. She walked all night. At dawn she laid down and rested for about an hour. She walked and walked. By mid-afternoon she was back in her neighborhood. She ran home. She opened the door and announced her presence. Her father looked up from his book and said, "I didn't realize you were gone."

"WHAT! I was gone most of the day yesterday and most of today! How did you miss me being gone!" Tonks asked angrily. She thought for sure that they would notice she was gone.

"Andi!" her father yelled, "Did you know Tonks was gone?"

"No! I thought she was in her room!" her mother yelled back.

Annoyed and heartbroken, Tonks responded, "Well, I'm going to my room now so don't bother worry about me. I'm clearly not worth it." With that she walked up into her room and cried for hours.

That dream suddenly shifted into when she was a baby, she didn't even know she remembered this! She was on the ground sobbing, what she assumed was her house was around her smoldering. There was no one else around her. Just her in the ashen ruins of her house. There were no pictures. No toys. Just her. Alone. She saw a young version of her mum running up to her.

"Ted! Ted! Come over here! There's a baby over here!" Andi yelled frantically.

"Where are her parents?" Ted asked.

"Dead I assume. Look at the shape of the house. It's utterly destroyed. Look at her!" Andi exclaimed. Tonks was covered in blood. She was cut up and bruised everywhere.

"What do we do?" Ted asked.

"We can't just leave her here!" Andi said.

"Is she magical?" Ted asked. Andi preformed a simple magical detection spell and found that Tonks was indeed magical.

"I think we should keep her. She's magical and I'm pretty sure we know how to raise a magical child. And we can't leave a baby here to die." Andi said.

"What do name her?" Ted asked.

Andi picked up Tonks. She was wearing a bracelet. It had a name on . No last name. The rest of the first name had been burned off. "We call her Nymphadora Tonks."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tonks was being shaken awake by Harry. "Tonks! Tonks! Wake up! It's just a nightmare! Wake up!"

She sat bolt right up and began crying. "What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"My parents aren't my parents. I remembered. They took me out of a burnt house and tried to raise me but I don't think they were emotionally or mentally prepared to raise a child. " Tonks explained.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked giving her a cup of tea laced with calming drought. It would calm her down and allow her to think rationally.

"I think we should go to Gringotts and take the inheritance test. I want to know what my actual name is. I know it starts with Nympha." Tonks said.

"Fine. When do you want to go?" Harry asked. He knew there was no talking her out of this.

"After everyone leaves. It's Wednesday. Claire should be going to school today, Ms. Lily is going to work, and I think Remus leaves during the day no matter what." Tonks said.

"We can leave in about an hour. Claire has left for school, Mum has gone to work. We are just waiting for Remus to leave." Harry said.

"Harry," Tonks asked tentatively, "what was the red potion?"

"The red potion is a potion they use in St. Mungo's to have patients relive their most traumatic memories so they can best figure out how to treat them. Mum used it on Claire once to find out what medicines to give to her so she could heal faster." Harry explained. "What did you think it was? I thought all the vials were clearly labeled."

Tonks shook her head. "It had been smudged off. I couldn't sleep so I went to the bathroom and accidentally knocked into the medicine cabinet. I saw all of Claire's potions and what looked like a sleeping drought. I went back to the couch and sniffed it after reading the label. All the label said was _Sleeping_."

"What is should say is _Sleeping Nightmares._ It helps you have nightmares. And there should have been description below the name but I guess that got smudged off too." Harry explained.

"Oh." Tonks said yawning. "How much longer until we leave?"

"About 45 minutes." Harry answered.

"Okay." Tonks said, still tired. She stretched and laid her head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep a few minutes later. Harry was shocked by the human contact that he didn't even notice she was asleep for a few more minutes. After he settled down, he looked over at Tonks and thought she looked rather cute sleeping. He didn't want to move for fear that he might wake her up. She needs the sleep. She had had nightmares all night. Eventually, as he was falling asleep, Harry decided he could get used to this.

 _ **Granger Family Villa, Italy**_

Hermione had been in Italy with her family for the past week. She had spent every waking minute with her cousins, aunts, and uncles for the last seven days. She need a break. She was used to being able to retreat into her cellar and work on potions, but she couldn't do that her. It wasn't like she didn't love her extended family, she was just someone who valued her alone time. She was currently laying on her bed thinking about school that fall. She wondered what it held in store for her and her friends. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud crashing noise.

"Ouch! The bookshelf fell on my foot! Can someone come and help me put it back the way it was?" her cousin Lucy yelled. Lucy was about as clumsy as Tonks. Except unlike Tonks, she was also clueless and self-righteous. The bookshelf was only about 3 feet tall and was made of balsa wood. It was very light. "Is someone going to help me! Fine! I'll do it myself! Just like I do everything around here!" This was not true. Lucy hardly did anything around the house. She wanted what she wanted when she wanted it. Her parents were happy to do whatever she wanted. Hermione was less inclined to do so. Not wanting to be in the house when Lucy came storming up the stairs, Hermione opened a window and climbed onto the roof. From the roof she could see the ocean. She could see the ocean from her window. It was about a five minute walk from the beach. Climbing to the other side of the house, Hermione found a ladder, propped it up against the side of the house, climbed down it and headed to the beach.

Hardly anyone was at the beach, the rest of her family was in the town at a local market. Hermione loved the beach. She loved the way the sand molded around her feet and how the waves gently removed the sand. She like the way the waves consumed her and resurfaced her. She liked the feeling of being weightless. She could spend hours laying on the warm sand with the sun beating down on her. She went to an area a bit further down the beach were there were less people. She sat down in the sand and watched a small boat bob up and down on the horizon. She felt her eyes getting heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She was a little girl no older than 5. It was back when she and her family lived on the coast of Cornwall. She would spend hours by the beach running in the waves and collection shells. When the weather got cold she would build snowmen with blonde sand hair by the ocean. She and her sister would take turns burying each other in the sand. She made her sister a mermaid, her sister made her a hotdog. She and her sister would build gigantic sand castles. One day, her sister didn't come down to the beach. Hermione thought nothing of it and did what she usually did. The next day was the same. Emily was a no show. After about a week of her sister not going down to the beach after school, Hermione confronted her.

"Why don't you go down to the beach with me anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Because that's for kids in primary school. Kids in secondary school don't go down to the beach to bury their little sisters in the sand." Emily answered.

"But you don't even talk to me any more! You don't hang out with me. You just ignore me." Hermione said. She couldn't understand why Emily wouldn't spend time with her.

"Kids in secondary school don't play with their 5 year old sisters. That's for babies. And I'm not a baby. I'm 11!" Emily declared. Hermione began to cry. Before she started to wail, she ran out of the house and to the beach. She found all her shells and hugged them. She stayed down at the beach with her treasures for a few more hours. When her father called for her, she climbed up the sand dune and went home. That night at dinner, her mother dropped a bomb.

"Girls, your father and I have something to tell you. We recently got jobs at medical practice in Crawley. We already bought a house and we will be moving in the next few weeks." Emma said.

"We're leaving the beach?" Hermione asked confused. She didn't know why anyone would want to leave it.

"What! You can't do that! The school years already started! I'd have to switch schools and be the new kid. I won't have any friends!" Emily moaned.

"You can make new friends and meet new people. It'll take time, but you will make new friends." Dan promised.

"Are we moving to a new beach?" Hermione asked.

"No stupid! We are moving to the middle of the country. Why do you always act so stupid?" Emily lashes out.

"Emily! Don't call your sister stupid." Emma said sternly to her eldest.

"What does stupid mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means that someone is dumb and have no brain." Emily responded. "Like you."

Hermione began to cry. She had a brain! She would prove she had a brain and that she wasn't dumb. She would prove it if it was the last thing she did.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione woke up with a start. Who knew watching a sailboat bob on the water would stir up that memory. She stood up and stretched and walked to a secluded part of the beach where nobody went and began to make a sand castle with magic. She was making a Hogwarts out of sand. About an hour later she was finished with the castle and began making the grounds. She made the lake and the forest and the gamekeeper's hut and vegetable patch. When she was done, it looked exactly like Hogwarts. Satisfied with her work and her mind taken off her nightmarish memory, she began to walk back to the villa to await the argument that would come with dinner. Anytime their were more than 5 people, it was always a war to decide where to go to eat. She sighed. Oh well. More time to write to her friends.

 _ **Evans Residence**_

Harry and Tonks woke up several hours later. Harry began to blush like crazy. Tonks' hair turned beet red. Harry quickly pulled away and Tonks tried to the same but ended up falling on the floor near the table. Before her head could hit the table, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Her face was inches away from his. This was the first time he had ever really gotten a good look at her face. Normally it was changed to something wild. Like magenta eyes and a unnaturally narrow nose. Since she had just woken up, she hadn't had time to change herself. Her face was heart shaped and she had a light dusting of freckles over her nose. She had light brown eyes and very fair skin. She was beautiful. Harry let out an involuntary gasp. Tonks blushed and looked away. She used the couch for support and quickly went to the bathroom. Harry quickly regained his composure and started collecting the items he needed to go to Gringotts. When Tonks got out of the bathroom, she was still blushing but obviously calmer.

"Ready to find out where you're from?" Harry asked.

"Is it bad if I say no? I want to know, but at the same time I don't." Tonks explained.

"That's understandable. Your whole world view is about to be shaken. Wether for better or worse we don't know yet." Harry said.

Still nervous, Tonks said, "Promise me one thing, will you still be my friend even if I turn out to be the daughter of Voldemort?"

Harry looked at her weirdly. "Of course I'll still be your friend. It's not your fault who your parents are. We all have Skelton's we would rather stay hidden."

Tonks looked visibly relieved. "I'm ready. Let's go find out who the hell I am."

"Knowing who your parents are won't tell you who you are. You know who you by going on a long journey called life. Your parents have nothing to do with who you are. You won't find that out by finding your parents, you find that by finding yourself." With those very… insightful words, Harry apparated away.

Dazed, Tonks stood still for a few seconds, but quickly followed him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Gringotts**_

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with the inheritance committee." Harry said.

"Name." the goblin said without looking up from his parchment.

"The appointment is for Nymphadora Tonks." Harry said.

The goblin looked up at them. "So you're the one they've been talking about. The nomad metamorphmagus. Follow me. The committee will be seeing you in this room." the goblin said leading them off to a door behind the counter. The room was plain with jagged grey stone walls. Upon closer inspection, the walls were actually made of colorful rocks that could be removed from the wall. The room had one table in it with three chairs on one side and two on the other. Harry and Tonks took the side with two chairs. About five minutes later, the committee arrived. It was three very old goblins, each with intricately carved staffs. Their skin looked like crumpled paper and their hair was long and white. They took the seats opposite Harry and Tonks.

"Good afternoon. The committee is now in session. Girl, take one of the rocks from the wall and cut your hand. Let the blood pour into this bowl." the goblin on the left produced a crystal bowl and put it in front of Tonks. She looked at Harry and then at the wall. She got up out of her seat and went to the wall. She selected a bright pink stone from the selection.

"Bright pink, that one is feisty and loyal. She will stand by her friends to the end. She will support them in good times and in bad. She is slow to trust, but once you have gained her trust, her loyalty knows no bounds. She is slow to fall in love and even slower to fall out of it. She has very strong feelings for…"

"Okay that's enough. Let's get in with the session." Tonks said quickly cutting the goblin off. The last thing she needs was for Harry to find out she liked him. She cut her hand with the stone and let her blood fill the bowl. When the bowl was full, her hand was instantly healed and the rock flew back to its place. The goblin on the right took out a piece of parchment.

"This is the family parchment. When your blood touches the paper, your name and the name of your parents and great grandparents going back five generations will appear." said the goblin. Tonks nodded. The center goblin took the bowl of blood and put some in a vial and pocketed it.

"This is for our files. We keep blood of all our clients on file. We can then check to see if there is an imposter claiming to be you with just a quick blood sample." the center goblin said. He then poured the remaining blood into the paper. Her name slowly started appear. Scared to look she hid her face in Harry's chest. When it was done he gently nudged her.

"You can look now. Don't worry, you're not the daughter of Voldemort." Harry said jokingly.

Tonks looked up. Her name was. Nymphaea Topali. She was Greek. At the bottom of the paper it said she was descended from the Greek "gods".

"I'm descended from the Greek gods?" Tonks asked surprised. "And why is gods in quotation marks?"

"Because they were actually wizards and the muggles didn't understand that magic was real, so they were labeled gods." Harry explained.

"Who's Ananke?" Tonks asked.

"She the goddess of inevitability, compulsions and necessity. So, you should be good with Charms the relate to compulsion." Harry said.

Tonks looked horrified. "But, I don't want to be an evil manipulative hag."

Harry laughed. "Just the fact that your saying that means you won't be. You could use your abilities to convince people out of doing stupid things that will end very badly, save people by persuading the attackers to leave them be, or protect yourself. You don't have to use your gifts for evil." Harry explained.

"How do I use them though?" Tonks asked.

"Practice. Lots of practice. Maybe go out into London sometime and practice on a teenager. Convince him to buy you a soda or gum or something along those lines." Harry suggested. Tonks nodded.

"Now that the love fest is over, is there anything else you want? Do you want to be tested?" the center goblin asked Harry.

"No sir. I'll wait a few years to be tested. Thank you for your time and talent. May your wealth be plentiful, and your enemies small. Good day." Harry said to the shocked goblins. They had never heard a human bod then goodbye in a goblin blessing. They looked at each other and smiled. Oh yes, this boy would do great things for the goblin nation.

 **A/N: *ducks under desk* I'm sorry for the long update. Life got hectic and high school decided that a quiz everyday was acceptable. The next few updates will be very sporadic and the chapters might be… bad. I'll see what happens. Thanks for your patience. Until next time.**

 **-Sheltie1267**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The Potter's and Toplin's go to Italy. Neville rondeau's with them there as well. Amanda and Remus make it official. Enjoy!**

 _ **Granger Villa, Italy**_

Hermione was sitting on her bed writing letters to her friends. She had already asked her parents if she could invite them, and they had said yes. Hopefully they would be free and able to relieve her from the mental case that was her cousin Lucy. Lucy had become even more insufferable. When she got mad, things tended to fly around or break. Hermione and her parents were pretty sure that it was Hermione getting annoyed at her cousin's antics and selfishness. Her parents secretly believed though, that Lucy might be a witch. They didn't share this with Hermione though. Hermione had escaped to her room for some peace and quiet while her roommate was out. Her roommate also happened to be Lucy. Hermione took this Lucy free opportunity to write letters. She had already written to Harry and Tonks. She was struggling to write a letter to Neville. She liked him. A lot. He was always nice to her and supplied her with plants. He always knew just the plant she needed and when she was getting tired and was about to blow something up. He always stuttered around her and looked relieved whenever Tonks walked in. She was worried that he might like Tonks and that's why he always stuttered around her. Because he didn't know what to say and was just bidding his time. She had about half the letter composed. She was trying to figure out away to phrase the invitation in a way that said "I want you to come, but I'm not desperate." Eventually she threw in the towel and just invited him and sent the letter on it's way. She was hoping she would get at least _one_ positive reply.

 _ **Evans Residence**_

"Mum, Hermione invited Tonks and I to her villa in Italy; can we go?" Harry asked his mother over dinner.

"I guess. I just don't have any money to send with you for food and what not." Lily said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Harry said. He was still the eldest heir to the Potter fortune. He would inherit it all. As soon as his parents got divorced, like as it was happening, Harry was at Gringotts cementing his heirship. It was now impossible for him to be removed as the heir to the Potter's. He also moved all his trust fun money and ¼ of Daniel's money into a separate vault that only he, his mother and Claire could access. He also moved Claire's trust fund, (which he was surprised that she still had one), and ¼ of Daniel's money to another vault that only Claire, their mother and Harry could access. Lily knew nothing of this and neither did Claire. It was to remain a secret until she went to Hogwarts.

"I will also be fine Ms. Lily. My parents left me some money before they died, and my step parents left me enough money to pay expenses for the rest of the summer. I have enough for Harry and myself." Tonks said.

"How many times do I have to ask you, please, call me Lily. Ms. Lily makes me feel old." Lily said.

Blushing, Tonks said, "Sorry… Lily."

"Thanks mum. I'll bring you back something. Anything you want. Anything that our lease permits. No dragons Claire." Harry said. Claire looked disappointed.

"When will you guys be leaving?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow after everyone leaves. Hermione gave us the address so we can apparate there. I'll give you your mirror so you can communicate with us." Harry said.

"Fine. But you better call every night. I don't care how busy you are. Call me from a port-a-potty if you have to." said Lily.

Harry could tell his mother would not budge. "Yes mum. I'll call you every night.

"Good. Now, go get packed and ready to go. I have to go to work early tomorrow." Lily said.

"Yes Mum. Can I be excused?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You and Tonks can clear the table. After you finish, you can go and pack your bags." Lily said.

Harry and Tonks wasted no time on getting to work. They quickly cleared the table and washed it down, they vacuumed the living room, and made all the beds in the apartment; they wanted to leave the house clean for Lily so she didn't have to worry about it, and so that way she won't regret letting them go.

The next day, Claire and Lily left for school and work, and Harry and Tonks left for Italy. The apartment was clean and the doors and windows looked. The fire escape was freshly swept and ready to be used to view the city. All was as it should be.

 _ **Granger Villa, Italy**_

"MOTHER!" an ungodly screech sounded through the Villa. Hermione banged get hard against the desk. Lucy was calling for her mother and she was not a patient woman.

"Harry, Tonks, Neville, please come. I'm losing my mind." Hermione silently begged.

"MOTHER!" Lucy screeched again. "THERE ARE WEIRD PEOPLE AT THE DOOR AND I WANT THEM TO GO AWAY!"

At this, Hermione got up and ran down stairs.

"Do you want something?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. For you to move out of the way so I can open the door for my friends. I do hope you know what friends are. It judging on how you screech, I would say not." Hermione said pushing Lucy out of the way. Lucy stood there flabbergasted.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?" Harry asked. Lucy took one look at the boy and knew she wanted him and she would have him.

"I'm good. A lot better now that you and Tonks are here." Hermione responded. Lucy hadn't noticed the pink haired girl standing next to the boy. She shouldn't be a problem.

"This place is amazing!" Harry said.

"Thank you, it's been in the family for 3 generations." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Granger. Hermione's cousin." Lucy said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said shaking her hand. "The girl with the pink hair is Tonks."

"Hello." Tonks said.

"What kind of name is Tonks?" Lucy asked scrunching her nose up.

"It's my last name. I despise my first name." Tonks said.

"Oh. Are you staying with us?" Lucy asked Harry, completely ignoring Tonks and Hermione.

"Yes. Hermione," Harry asked uncomfortable with the way Lucy was looking at him, "where are we staying?"

Hermione smiled, "My room. Lucy is moving out into another room and two more beds will be placed in my room. Half of the room will be for Tonks and I, and the other half for you and Neville."

Lucy was livid. How dare her cousin take away her opportunity for getting Harry. "I wasn't aware that I was moving out."

Harry and Tonks stepped away and put their hands in their wands. Best let Hermione figure this out and just put up shield charms, should the need arise.

"I was just about to tell you. That's what I had originally came down here to say. I even took the liberty of moving all your stuff to the other room for you. I even folded the clothes and put them away in a drawer, something you routinely forget to do." Hermione said sweetly.

"Okay. It was nice of you to move my stuff without my consent or permission and invade my privacy." Lucy said just as sweetly.

"I figured you wouldn't mind as you go through my letters all the time." Hermione said with an incredible fake smile.

"Yes I do. That's how I know you like a boy named Neville was it?" Lucy said. She knew she had hit Hermione hard. Harry and Tonks looked at each other, if this was true, Lucy was toast.

Hermione's fake smile turned into a scowl of rage in the blink of an eye. Before either Tonks or Harry knew what was happening, Hermione had tackled Lucy to the ground and punched her in the face. Harry grabbed Hermione in her middle and clasped his hands together to obtain enough leverage to drag her off Lucy. Tonks had grabbed Lucy's shoulder and was dragging her across the floor. Of course Hermione's parents and Lucy's parents had chosen that exact moment to walk in.

"You bitch! That's my business and you had no right to say that you spoiled bitch!" Hermione yelled. "Let go of me so I can teach her the meaning of pain!" Hermione yelled at Harry.

"I'm not letting go until you calm down." said Harry calmly.

"What the hell is happening!" Hermione's father roared. "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and Hermione's yelling death threats and Lucy has a black eye. Again I ask, what the hell happened."

"Lucy said something that Hermione didn't want known to anybody in front of Tonks and I. Lucy found this information by reading Hermione's letters." Harry said still restraining Hermione

"Is there a civil way to fix this?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Not anyway that won't end with a visit to the hospital." Harry explained. Lucy now had a large amount of swelling in her right eye and it was turning purple.

"My poor daughter's face! Her beautiful face! How is to find a boyfriend now?" Lucy's mother cried.

Harry was floored. He lost his grip on Hermione and she ran right towards Lucy. Thankfully, Tonks was there to intervene. Hermione was the floor, stunned, before she could hurt Lucy even more. Harry has now turned to face Lucy's mother.

"You're more concerned about how your daughter has a black eye that will be gone in about a week, than the fact that she brought this on herself by going through her cousins mail? Are you even going to acknowledge that?" Harry asked.

"My Lucy would never do anything wrong. If she went through the mail, it's because it was left out in the open." said Lucy's mother arrogantly.

Harry walked over to Hermione and revived her. "Hermione, were your letters left out in the open?" Harry asked.

Hermione answered, "No. they were stuffed under my mattress in a journal that was wrapped in a shirt."

Harry turned to Lucy's mother, "See? Your daughter was in the wrong. Not Hermione."

"Well, had Hermione not made the letters look so suspicious, then Lucy wouldn't have gone through them." Lucy's mother said arrogantly.

Harry was fuming. This woman reminded him of his father. "For Lucy to have even known about the letters, she would have have to have been looking for them, or just been snooping around Hermione's stuff. While what Hermione did was inexcusable, it was warranted."

Hermione's parents nodded in agreement. "I think the best course of action would be to separate both of them. Hermione, you will not be getting your allowance for a month, you will have to ask us if you want anything." Hermione's farther said very sternly.

Everyone looked at Lucy's parents. "Well, I don't think Lucy deserves a punishment as she was the one who was punched. In fact…" Lucy's mother was then cut off by her husband.

"Miranda, you are blind. You spoil her rotten and then when she does something like this, you blame it on the other party. Lucy, you are grounded for the rest of the summer and will not receive your allowance for the rest of the year." Her father said.

"You're taking away my allowance! How am I supposed to get designer purses and gold jewelry now?" Lucy exclaimed.

"How much is your allowance?" Tonks asked.

"£1.000 a month." Lucy said as if this was normal. Everyone had their eyes big. Lucy's mother was beaming, and her father was shaking his hard in embarrassment.

Trying do diffuse the awkwardness, Tonks asked, "Erm, Hermione, why don't you show us our room?"

Hermione, realizing what Tonks was doing responded, "Grab your stuff and I'll show you where our room is."

 _ **Coffee Shop, London**_

Remus was sitting opposite Amanda outside their favorite coffee shop on a sunny Wednesday afternoon after school had finished. Claire had to go to MPTT, magical and physical training and therapy, and Remus was still unemployed.

"Remus, would you mind being my date to a dinner my mother is hosting this weekend? I know that we haven't officially started dating yet but I figured, since we are bonded, you might as well meet my mother." Amanda said shyly.

Remus looked over at her. She was bright red and looking down, embarrassed almost. "I would love to go." Remus said. Amanda beamed brightly. "And I would also like to be your boyfriend. Or bond mate. Which ever you prefer." Remus said. Amanda's smile grew even more.

"Boyfriend is just fine." she said almost glowing. She was beaming the rest of time she was drinking her coffee. "What do you want to do tonight?" Amanda asked. "We could go back to my place and watch movies. Or go to a movie theater. Or dinner. Or a dog park."

Remus almost choked on his coffee. "A dog park? We don't have a dog…"

"I have a dog. And it's sitting across from me." Amanda said teasing him. "I've always wanted a dog, but my apartment doesn't allow them. Does the dog like tennis balls?"

"Yes. And rawhide bones covered in peanut butter." Remus somehow said with a straight face. Then he smiled. And started laughing. Amanda started laughing too. They laughed together for a while, then went back to drinking their coffee and sometimes stifling a giggle and spraying coffee everywhere.

 _ **Longbottom Manor**_

"Neville! Where are you! It's lunch time!" Augusta Longbottom yelled through her manor.

"Yes Grandmother. I'll be there shortly!" Neville replied. Neville down the grand staircase of Longbottom manor and jumped the last few steps with Hermione's letter clutched in his hand. By the time he got to the lunch table, he was winded.

"Neville, what did I say about running in the manor?" Augusta said to grandson.

Neville sighed and repeated, "Stairs and little boy's faces are never a good a combination and the stairs will always win." He then pulled a chair out and sat down and began eating his lunch. "Grandmother, can I stay with a few friends in Italy? My friend invited me and the rest of our friends to come and stay with her. I wouldn't be the only boy, Harry will be there." Neville said noticing the look on his grandmothers face when he said her.

"Well, it would have to be okay with her parents. Would you be staying in separate rooms? Boys in one room, girls in the other?" Augusta asked.

"Yes, of course. Hermione's parents are very responsible and wouldn't let anything remotely scandalous happen. We are also only 12. Nothing is going to happen." Neville reassured his grandmother.

"As long as you Floo me everyday and give me an update on what you're doing." Augusta said. Neville was beaming. Augusta was what you would call a helicopter parent; except she was his grandmother.

"Thanks Gran! I'm going to go pack now!" Neville said putting his cutlery down and running up the stairs. Augusta didn't even bother tell him to stop. She was just happy he had friends.

 _ **Granger Villa, Hermione's Room, Italy**_

"Hermione, you have to calm down. You can't kill Lucy, no matter how much you want to." Tonks said to Hermione.

Hermione wasn't having any of it. "But she embarrassed me. Imagine what would happen had Neville been here?"

Tonks could relate. The goblins almost revealed her secret. "You probably would have felt like dying, but eventually, you would move past it." There was a fire in Hermione's eyes, actually, Hermione appeared to be glowing.

"Had Neville been here and Lucy have said that, Lucy wouldn't be here." Hermione began to glow more, there were small fires around her feet.

Harry noticed this. "Hermione, calm down."

"Do you have any idea how mad I am right now? How much I want to murder Lucy?" The fires were growing. "I wanted to turn her into a pile of ash." Tonks had at this point noticed the fires.

"If you don't calm down, she will turn into a pile of ash, as you are being engulfed in flames." Harry said matter of factly.

Hermione stopped. "What the hell do mean?" Harry pointed to her feet. Hermione screamed. "How did that happen? What do I do?"

"First, calm down. Second, try to see if you can control them and make them go away. They don't appear to be hurting you." Harry said very calmly. He didn't want to scare her as that might make the flames grow even more. Hermione nodded and took a deep breath; the flames receded.

"Try making them grow!" Tonks prompted. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined the flames growing to engulf her. She opened her eyes. She was in fact engulfed by flames.

"I have no idea where this came from." Hermione said shocked. She made the flames go away and then come back.

"You and me both. I recently found out I am a descendant of the House Ananke. The last one." Tonks said.

"Aren't they the ones who had the ability to control the mind?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I haven't tried it yet. The goblins are certain I can do it though. I had my lineage test by the goblins of Gringotts." Tonks explained. Neville choose that moment to walk in.

"Holy shit Hermione! You're engulfed in flames!" Neville panicked.

"I am aware. They aren't hurting me. Apparently I have this ability to control fire and make it appear." Hermione explained. Neville calmed down a bit.

"Like the way Claire can control metal?" Neville asked.

Harry explained this time, "Sort of. Except Hermione can make flames appear out of nothing, Claire need metal in order to morph it. I wonder if you have any abilities."

Neville looked confused, "Why do you say that?"

"Because all of us have a power. I supposedly can control people's minds, Hermione can make fire, and Harry can make lightning. If I had to guess, I would say you can do stuff with plants, given your natural affinity for them." Tonks stated.

"You think so? It would certainly explain a lot. I wonder if there is a prophecy about us." Neville said looking surprised.

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised, "Prophecies exist? And why would there be one about us?"

Neville explained, "Prophecies are rare, but they do happen from time to time. I think there might be one about us, because, don't you think it's a little bit odd how we each have extra powers?"

Hermione was making her flames swirl around her wrist, "I suppose so. But you have to admit, it might just be coincidence."

"I actually agree with Neville. There are rarely coincidences in the wizarding world. Just take for example Tonks, we weren't planning on going to Gringotts until she was 13, but the. She took a potion, by accident of course, that caused her to remember her past. Or that Hermione is brilliant with potions, and it comes out that she is a pyromage." Harry said.

Hermione looked at him, "Pyromage?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. It's what people who can create fire out of nothing are called. If you can create a trueing out of nothing, you are a mage. If you can alter and control what is already there, but can't create it out of nothing, you're a morpher. Claire is a metalmorph."

"What are you with your lightning then?" Tonks asked.

"Some weird limbo between the two. I can create it out of nothing, but I have to be hit with a certain spell." Harry said.

"We should do some experiments with that." Neville suggested. "Can we please go to the beach? The weather is amazing!"

Hermione smiled and put her flames out, "Of course! Leave your stuff here, this is where you will be staying. I was going to have Harry help me move the extra beds in later. But for now, the bathroom is over there, so get changed into your swimsuits, because we're going to the beach!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the really long update. Now that school has been cancelled for the rest of the year, I have no excuse to not update. I promise that updates will be semi-regular now.**

 **-Sheltie1267**


End file.
